Eres tú
by ZepolSoledad
Summary: Cuando tienes muchos embrollos en tu cabeza, de repente escuchas una voz angelical, te calma y a su vez te hace olvidar de todo. Quieres ver quien es esa persona y no la encuentras. Espero que les guste, es mi primera fic y soy pésima escribiendo...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por entrar a leer mi historia. Estoy editando los capítulos porque hay cosas que escribí y no me gustaron.**

 **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, sino a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Esta historia también la voy a hacer parecida a Camp Rock. Sólo uno o dos capítulos jaja. ¡Espero que les guste**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Corporación Capsula, otra mañana más, aburrida y estresante para una peliazul. Hacer la misma rutina de levantarse, desayunar, ir al colegio, llegar, entrenar o estudiar y después dormir, ya la estaba cansando. Los únicos días que disfrutaba, libres de estudios y entrenamientos, era los fin de semanas. Salía con sus amigas, de compras o fiestas. Dio un suspiro...era martes, ella odiaba los martes, era el día donde más ocupada se la pasaba.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse. Cuando terminó, fue a su closet y puso arriba de la cama su conjunto de colegio: Camisa mangas corta negra con moño en la parte del cuello a cuadraditos con los colores rojo y negro, falda tipo plisada con los mismos colores que el moño y botas altas negras. No entendía porque las hacían ir con esas vestimenta a las mujeres en verano. Se morían de calor.

Se miró en el espejo, faltaba un mes para que terminara el colegio, venía su graduación y baile de fin de curso, los esperaba con entusiasmos. Sonrió, Bra a sus 17 años de edad, era toda una belleza. Cabello largo y lacio llegando hasta sus caderas, curvas envidiables y piernas largas y torneadas heredadas por su mamá (Era época de verano y a Bra le gustaba broncearse).

Bajó y encontró a sus padres y hermanos ya desayunando...

-Hola-Saludó Bra mientras se sentaba a desayunar

-Hola hija ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Le pregunta Bulma, mientras le daba el desayuno.

-Bien-Responde sin ánimos

-Debes estar bien, el sábado es tu cumpleaños y van a venir todos a saludarte- Decía Bulma llevando su taza de café a sus labios.

Su cumpleaños, lo había olvidado. Tenía que comprarse un vestido para esa noche... lo haría después. Suspiró, le gustaba que viniesen a saludarla, pero esta vez Bra no estaba ''feliz'' como otras veces que se acercaba su cumpleaños. Recordándoselos a cada integrante de la familia o a la familia de sus amigas, etc, molesta, dijo-Sí mamá, gracias por recordármelo- La científica se dio cuenta de su tono de voz pero decidió ignorarla. Cuando Bra estaba así, era mejor no discutirle nada. Pudo haber heredado su belleza e inteligencia, pero el carácter malhumorado y arrogante se asemejaba al de su papá-Bueno, me voy al colegio-Agarró su bolso y salió volando por la ventana.

-Parece que no esta de humor-Comentó Trunks con su vista en el diario.

-Es martes, siempre se comporta de ese modo los martes-Dijo Bulma, llevando los platos sucios al fregadero.

-Y es porque sabe que hoy debe entrenar hasta agotarse- Dijo Vegeta

-A veces eres muy duro con ella, Vegeta-Le replicó Bulma, molesta.

-Ella no se queja, así que no te metas- Contestó él mirando retadoramente a su esposa.

-¡PERO ELLA ES UNA NIÑA. UNA COSA ES TRUNKS, ES HOMBRE Y SOPORTA MUCHAS COSAS. PERO BRA NO!-Gritó Bulma, a veces no entendía como en un segundo su esposo la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡ESTE MOCOSO HACE MUCHO QUE NO ENTRENA. ESTA HECHO UNA NENA COMO EL INÚTIL HIJO DE KAKAROTTO!- Gritaba el príncipe también.

''Empezaron de nuevo ¿No se dan cuenta que estoy aquí presente? Mejor me voy'' Pensó el pelilila-Hasta luego papá y mamá-Se despidió mientras salía por la puesta principal para luego subirse a su aeronave y dar marcha al trabajo.

* * *

Bra cesó su vuelo en la terraza del colegio y encontró a Pan y a Marron esperándola.

-Hola amigas ¿Cómo están?- Saludó con una sonrisa pequeña

-Hola Bra, muy bien... Feliz-Respondió la morena con una sonrisa amplia

-¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano? Cuéntame todo, excepto las partes cochinas- Dijo Bra burlona, riendo junto con Marron.

-¡Oye!-Chilló Pan

Bra rió de nuevo-No te enojes, me alegro por ustedes amigas-Dijo abrazándola. Recordaba el día en que ella se había enterado que Trunks y Pan estaban saliendo. Su felicidad era más enorme que el de la pareja, quería muchísimo a Pan, era como su hermana de corazón y quería verla feliz-¿Y tú Marron? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Uub?- Le pregunta a la rubia, que iba cabizbaja.

-No sé, desde que discutimos no me trata como antes. Quizás sigue molesto- Respondió con desazón.

-¿Y no hablaron? Es mejor que lo hagan, quizás así arreglen mejor las cosas- Dijo Pan

-No, pero cuando lo veo le preguntaré. Odio que estemos de esta forma-Dijo, y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos celestes.

-No estés mal mi preciosa amiga, verás que las cosas entre tú y Uub se van a mejorar. Son tiempos, van a tener mil y unas discusiones, además él te ama, se nota a leguas. Todo se va a arreglar, no estés triste- Bra abrazó a Marron como consuelo, sumándose Pan.

-Gracias amigas, son las mejores. Las amo- Decía Marron mientras se separaban del abrazo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a la peliazul-¿Y ti Bra? ¿Quién te gusta?-Le preguntó dándole pequeños codazos.

-Por ahora nadie, no he encontrado al indicado...tampoco quiero encontrarlo-Respondió dando una risa pequeña

-¿No estabas enamorada de mi tío Goten?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Jamás estuve enamorada de Goten, Pan. Me gustaba, pero cuando lo vi con Pares, se me fue el gusto- Rió-Además...quisiera enamorarme de alguien inesperado-Añadió con una sonrisa tonta formada en sus labios.

-Wuaw amiga, a veces me sorprendes de las cosas que dices- Rieron Pan y Marron

-Déjame-Dijo fingiendo estar molesta

Pan cesó su risa-Vamos Julieta, es hora de entrar a clases. Que tu Romeo espere- Pan sujeta de los brazos a sus amigas y las arrastra adentro. Como Marron era ocho años mayor, daba clases de gimnasia, pero en los recreos se sentaba a almorzar con ellas.

-Nos vemos después chicas-Se despide la rubia

-Si yo igual, tengo clases de química y la anciana es tan gruñona- Decía Bra frotándose la sien.

-Peor es matemática amiga, es lo peor- Exclamó Pan suspirando exageradamente

-Prefiero matemática que química-Rió la peliazul-Me voy, nos veremos después cuñada- Concluyó lo último guiñándole el ojo y dedicándole una sonrisa picarona

-Cállate Bra- Vociferó sonrojada, haciendo que la hija de Vegeta, riera.


	2. Chapter 2

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en Montaña Paoz, se encontraba Gohan ordenando papeles en su escritorio. Hoy ingresaba tarde a dar clases en el Colegio Orange Star, sus alumnos debían ver un vídeo de primeros auxilios. Pensaba estar unos momentos a solas con su mujer, pero esta no le hacía caso. Le propuso de ir a desayunar a algún lugar, donde ella quisiera, no obstante se negó, diciéndole que estaba cansada y que además tenía quehaceres domésticos que hacer.

Suspiró, desde que Videl, su esposa, empezó su nuevo trabajo en la alcaldía de Ciudad Satan, estaba muy distanciada con él. Ya no lo escuchaba y si le hacía un comentario en sentido de broma, ella se enojaba, tratándolo de mala manera. Se había vuelto fría y seca en sus sentimientos hasta en la intimidad. Ya no era la misma... quizás debía ser por el trabajo, sin embargo no trabajaba hasta tarde tampoco tenía horas extras. Pasó por su mente que debía tener otro hombre en su vida, mas ella juró amor eterno y fidelidad a él, entonces esa idea se le esfumó de la cabeza. Debían ser días, quizás Videl todavía no estaba acostumbrada a su trabajo. Negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Tenía calor. Eligió darse una ducha y después dar vueltas por la ciudad. Entraba a trabajar en tres horas, pero para estar haciendo nada en su casa, prefiere irse.

Al terminar, bajó a la cocina donde estaba Videl leyendo una revista.

-¿Qué lees?-Preguntó, mientras iba al refrigerador a buscar jugo.

-Una revista-Responde con sarcasmo.

-Ah...Bueno si te molesto, porque pareciera que sí, mejor me voy- Dijo molesto el hijo mayor de Goku.

Videl rodó los ojos-Como quieras, no estoy con deseos de discutir contigo por cosas tontas-

-¿Qué te pasa Videl? ¿Porqué me tratas así? ¿Acaso hice o dije algo que te molestó? Ya no eres la misma Videl de la cual me enamoré, esa mujer que me miraba con amor y me declaraba sus sentimientos- Le dolía que su esposa sea tan indiferente con él. Ya no sabía que más hacer o decirle, encima ni lo miraba, seguía con la dichosa revista. Se la quitó de las manos-Respóndeme- Exclamó, sus ojos negros le suplicaban que ella le diera aunque sea una mínima explicación.

-Las personas con el tiempo van cambiando o madurando, yo lo hice. No sé tú, Gohan- Dijo Videl ahora mirándolo, pero sus ojos celestes reflejaban desinterés.

-Por supuesto que maduré- Exclamó

-Pues, no parece. Y si ya acabaste con tus ''discursos'', déjame tranquila que estaba leyendo algo más importante- Videl le arrebata la revista en forma brusca a Gohan y se dirige a su habitación.

''¿Qué te pasa Videl? ¿Porqué eres así conmigo?'' Pensó frotándose los ojos. Suspiró pesadamente y salió de su casa, a dar vueltas por toda la ciudad... No le importaba a dónde iba, en su cabeza estaba su mujer, tenía muchos problemas con ella, no entendía que le pasaba y ella tampoco ayudaba a entenderlo. Cada vez que él intentaba acercase a ella, a darle un beso, abrazarla o aunque sea charlar, Videl lo alejaba, metiendole la misma excusa **''Estoy cansada''**. Pensaba en su hija Pan, ella ya era grande y se daba cuenta de los problemas que había entre él y su esposa y sabía que le dolía verlos así, sin demostrar sus sentimientos o darse un beso de buenos días o buenas noches como lo habían hecho siempre. Ella le preguntó si estaban bien las cosas entre él y Videl. Reflexionó en decirle la verdad, pero prefirió mentirle, explicándole que su mamá se comportaba así por el trabajo, que se seguían amando como el primer día que se vieron y que cuando Videl se acostumbre al trabajo, volvería todo a la normalidad. Pan no muy convencida, no preguntó y tampoco dijo más nada.

Suspiró, frotándose los ojos, ''Perdón Pan'' pensó.

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió, debía dar clases en 15 minutos, habían pasado volando las horas, más cuando su mente estaba en otro lado y con muchos embrollos. Marchó rápido hasta el colegio.

Al llegar, encapsuló su aeronave último modelo que le había regalado su amiga Bulma e ingresó al colegio.

Iba caminando mirando a los pocos alumnos que había fuera de clases. Fijó su vista en tres muchachas que se encontraban murmurando entre ella, mientras lo miraban coquetamente. Se sonrojó, siempre lo miraban así las alumnas, por eso su hija tuvo un par de pleitos porque algunas se propasaban con él.

En el camino, se topó con el director del colegio, comenzando a platicar sobre el tema de las calificaciones de los alumnos y de cuando debían recuperar la materia.

Se despidió porque llegaba tarde y cuando se disponía a ir a su salón, un grupo de alumnas llegando, comenzando a hacerle preguntas sin sentidos pero que solamente lo hacían para acercarse a él. Se disculpó con ella, pero les dijo que llegaba tarde a dar clases, pero las jóvenes lo perseguían. Entonces decidió hacer algo verdaderamente ridículo y vergonzoso, comenzó a correr para que el grupito de alejaran, pero ellas lo seguían igual, no se rendirían. Cuando dobló en un pasillo, voló ocultándose detrás de unos botes de basura. Las chicas miraron para todos lados, y siguieron de largo. Gohan agradeció a Kami que no lo hayan visto. Resopló y echó una pequeña risa. Cuando se estaba por dirigir a su salón, escuchó algo...una voz. Pero no cualquier voz, sino la de un ángel.


	3. Chapter 3

**En éste capítulo, pondré la canción de la película Un Paseo Para Recordar (En inglés: A Walk to Remember), así que la canción no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes de DBZ. Espero que le hayan gustados los anteriores capítulos ¡Saludos!.**

* * *

(Media hora antes de que Gohan ingresara al colegio).

Bra se encontraba en las clases de química. Odiaba esa materia, para ella era la peor que tuvo una vez en sus años de colegio. La entendía, su madre era científica y ya sabía cada formula, cada modelos de los átomos, las reacciones químicas, etcétera. Por ende en la escuela se le hacía aburrido aprenderlo.

Miró hacia la ventara y observó a las hojas de los árboles mecerse por el viento.

Deseaba ser así de libre.

No era que exageraba, pero los días de semana no había un instante en que descansara. Llegaba a su casa, almorzaba y después entrenaba con su papá y si este no se encontraba de humor, ayudaba a su mamá en el laboratorio.

Respiró hondo.

Le gustaba entrenar, se preparaba por si algún día llegaba un enemigo, ella estaría lista para luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, hacerlo todo los días la agotaba.

Ayudar a su mamá también le gustaba. Bulma le enseñaba como colocar piezas en alguna máquina o proyecto que estuviese realizando y de paso hablaban de cosas de chicas. Sonrió. Confiaba plenamente en su mamá, la consideraba una mejor amiga más, ya que la mujer la escuchaba y aconsejaba siempre cuando la peliazul lo necesitaba.

Miró a su profesora, era muy insoportable y se estaba aburriendo. Tampoco optó por dormir, ya que no tenía sueño sino aprovechaba las clases soñando.

-Diariamente observamos diferentes transformaciones que aunque no lo sepamos constituyen reacciones químicas- Explicaba la mujer- Una de las más comunes es el combustible, pues...¿En qué casa no se enciende...- Fue interrumpida por Bra, quien levantó la mano-¿Sí Srita Briefs?-Preguntó mirándola molesta.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- Preguntó sonriendo inocentemente, sabía que a la mujer odiaba que interrumpieran sus clases.

-Sí-Respondió y retomó la palabra.

Salió del salón y sonrió, pareciese que hoy la mujer estaba de buen humor, ya que la dejó ir al baño y casi nunca se lo permitía. Pero en realidad, la princesa no se dirigía al baño, sino a dar vueltas por la enorme escuela.

Pasó por el salón de música, lo observó unos segundos e ingresó al lugar. No había nadie y se dirigió al piano. Una sonrisa melancólica formó sus labios.

Recordaba cuando tuvo la materia música en los últimos años, con una profesora que era un amor en persona. Recordaba cuanto amaba esa materia y lo mal que se sintió al saber que no la tendría más en su último año y que la profesora se retiraba del colegio por ser ya una mujer mayor. Suspiró, la extrañaba demasiado. Era la única profesora con la cual entablaba conversaciones infinitas y le daba consejos para que siga adelante con el amor y no se rindiese, ya que algún día el amor de su vida aparecería inesperadamente.

Se acercó al piano y lo acarició con sus finos dedos. Amaba ese instrumento, la relajaba. Rememoró cuando su mamá la inscribió a clases de piano cuando era una niña. Al principio ella se oponía a ir, teniendo al lado a su padre para que convenciese a su mamá de no dejarla ir. Sin embargo, no obteniendo resultados negativos, resopló resignada y comenzó a asistir a esas clases. Convirtiéndose en las mejores que tuvo alguna vez y convirtiéndose el piano en el instrumento más apasionante que haya tocado.

Se sentó en el pequeño banco que se encontraba en frente del piano, levantó la tapa que cubría los teclados y colocando sus pies en los pedales, comenzó a interpretar una melodía de una película que ella y sus amigas habían visto (Y habían llorado como niñas). Carraspeó un poco, cerró los ojos y cantó...

-There is a sun thats inside of my soul,

it's the one that i've tried to write  
over and over again...  
i'm awake in the infinite hope,  
but you sing to me  
over and over and over again  
so i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i know now your my only hope  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing,  
and laughing and laughing again...  
when it feels like my dreams are so far,  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me,  
over and over again  
so i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i know now your my only hope  
I give you my destiny.  
i'm giving you all of me.  
i want your symphony,  
singing in all that i am  
at the top of my lungs,  
i'm giving it all  
So i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i pray to be only yours...

i know now your my only hope-

Al abrir sus ojos azules, se dio cuenta que había tardado demasiado. Cerró la tapa del piano y lo observó una vez más.

Al salir y encaminar a su salón sumisa en sus pensamientos, chocó con algo o más bien alguien, cayendo al sueño-¡Ay!-Exclamó la peliazul sobándose la cabeza ¿Cómo alguien tan insignificante era tan duro para que ella se cayese? Entonces vio como una mano extendida frente a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. La princesa de mala manera la sujetó y mientras se acomodaba su ropa, dirigió la mirada al culpable de su caía para decirle un sin fin de cosas cuando contempló a Gohan-Gohan...-Susurró

-Hola Bra-Saludó con una sonrisa que para Bra siempre fue muy atractiva y dulce.

-Perdón Gohan, no te vi...estaba distraída-Se disculpó ella.

-No te disculpes, fui yo quien estaba apurado y no te vi...lo siento-Gohan le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña y después miraba para todos lados. Haciéndole extraño a Bra su comportamiento.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta que Gohan estaba cerca del salón de música, se mordió el labio ¿Si la holló cantar? Se moría de la vergüenza. Su madre fue la única en escucharla nomas, después le daba pánico hacerlo delante de todos.

Rogó a todos los cielos y Dioses habido y por haber que no la haya escuchado.

Gohan, sin embargo, seguía buscando a alguien, olvidándose que estaba Bra frente suyo-¿Pasa algo Gohan?-Preguntó la peliazul

El moreno la miró unos segundos y después parpadeó-No, estoy bien...en realidad sí. Bra... ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Le preguntó el hijo mayor de Goku a la hija menor de Vegeta.

Ella asintió-Sí Gohan ¿Qué sucede?- Estaba bastante curiosa, no era normal la actitud del papá de su mejor amiga, Pan. Es decir, los Son eran de tener actitudes extrañas y comentarios sin sentidos, pero la que tenía ahora Gohan, jamás se la vio.

Gohan vaciló un momento y le contó-Verás...hace unos minutos me escondí tras unos botes de basura porque unas muchachas me perseguían-Bra asintió y sonrió divertida. A veces le daba pena el Gohan. Debía pasar por algo tan ridículo e indebido porque era muy guapo. Sí, para ella Gohan era guapo, pese a que ya era un hombre mayor (Aunque no tanto)-Bien...cuando me disponía a ir a mi salón, escuché algo o mejor dicho a alguien, en el salón de música...-Bra comenzó a cubrirla los nervios-En el momento que miré por la ventana, ya no estaba. Se me hizo muy extraño-Dijo él respirando hondo. Miró a Bra-¿Viste o no sabes quien estuvo allí?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bra tragó saliva ¿Qué le diría? ¿La verdad? ¿Que era ella? ¡Le daba pánico decírselo! No obstante una pregunta dudosa vino a su mente-¿Porqué quieres saber, Gohan?-Cuestionó. Depende la respuesta de él, le diría que la propietaria de esa voz era ella.

-Porque, francamente... y quiero que esto quede entre los dos-La sujetó de los hombros y mirándola directo a los ojos, le dijo- Poseía la vos de un ángel-

''Poseía la voz de un ángel'', esas seis palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, no sabía porqué le había cautivado escucharlas de los labios de Gohan. Se lo había dicho tantas veces su mamá, pero escucharlo de Gohan fue algo inexplicablemente único.

Su gesto era soñador y sus ojos azules reflejaban regocijo, sin embargo duró tres segundos ya que su semblante cambio a uno serio. No podía decirle que era ella la de la voz, no se animaba. Temía a la respuesta de Gohan si ella le llegaba admitir que era dueña de la voz-No Gohan, discúlpame pero no vi a nadie-Respondió sonando apenada.

No le gustó mentirle, pero en sus adentros le decían que no dijera nada y que él la buscase. ''¿Qué piensas Bra?'' No podía hacer eso, era el papá de su mejor amiga ¿Porqué haría semejante estupidez? ''Poseía la voz de un ángel'', suspiró cabizbaja.

-Oh...Bueno gracias Bra-Dijo desilusionado-Debo ir a dar clases, llego tarde-Rió y después miró a Bra-Tú también debes ir a clases ¿Qué haces afuera?-Preguntó riendo.

-Fui al baño-Contestó fingiendo una risa

-Bien, me ire. Nos vemos Bra...espero que esto quede entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?-

Ella asintió-De acuerdo-Respondió guiñándole el ojo.

Él sonríe y se retira del lugar, al igual que Bra, pero ésta con aires soñadores, entró al salón ignorando el regaño de su profesora e ignorando las demás clases.


	4. Chapter 4

Bra, estuvo pensando en Gohan todo el día, ''Poseía la voz de un ángel'' ¿Porqué le había gustado esas palabras? ¿Porqué le había gustado escucharlas de Gohan?. En su entrenamiento no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a Vegeta ''Hasta que no dejes de pensar en estupideces, no vengas a entrenar'' Le había dicho el enojado príncipe. Sonrió, le divertía hacerlo enfadar a su papá.

Subió a su habitación y entró a ducharse. Al terminar, se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo y suspiró. ¿Qué sería si Gohan descubriera que era ella la responsable de aquella voz? le cantaría las veces que él le quisiese. Sonrió, de una manera tonta y tierna, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Por otra parte, Gohan se encontraba en pequeña oficina que tenía en su casa, leyendo unos papeles. Estaba tan agotado, necesitaba una taza de café para proseguir con su trabajo, pero Videl no le haría ese favor de preparárselo.

Se recargó en su silla y quitándose las gafas, refregó sus ojos. No se sentía concentrado...no estaba concentrado. Aquella voz...aquella voz tan angelical estuvo merodeando en su cabeza todo el día. Aquella voz proveniente de alguien, y que parecía tan verosímil, lo calmó de todo.

No comprendía como pudo desaparecer tan rápido, ni siquiera se había concentrado en su ki, sino en su voz...¿Su subconsciente le había hecho imaginarlo? ¿Había alguna radio o cualquier aparato de música encendido? Negó con la cabeza. Parecía tan real y única.

Hoy estuvo muy absorto en su clase, tan absorto que tropezó con la hija de su amiga Bulma, Bra. Prescindió en contarle, ya que era mejor amiga de su hija, mas Bra le aseguró que podía confiar en ella.

Bra...

Acaso...¿Debía ser ella? Negó furiosamente, ella le había dicho que no había visto a nadie en el salón...¿Quizás le daba vergüenza? No le mentiría. Él conocía a Bra y era como el propio Vegeta en cuerpo de mujer, inclusive su carácter singular ganaba al de su papá y mamá. No temía en decir las cosas que pensaba o sentía. Sin embargo, a él le pareció extraño que la peliazul fuese la única en el pasillo y cerca del salón.

Soltó un largo y ruidoso suspiro, después una pequeña risa y descartó esa idea en segundos. No veía a la adolescente cantado, sólo yendo de compras como lo hacían con su hija. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y subió a su habitación, se desvistió y se acostó boca arriba mirando al techo.

Cuando el sueño lo estaba dominando, le vino a la mente una duda inquietante...¿Si llegaba a ser una alumna del colegio? No quería preocuparse ni precipitarse. Se encontraba muy cansado y debía levantarse temprano.

Mañana la buscaría fuese como fuese o preguntaría si alguien vio a una muchacha en el salón de música, y si un día la encontraba, pensaría que hacer.

Entonces sus parpados no aguantaron y se cerraron, cayendo en el más profundo sueño y en ese sueño se incluía Bra... cantándole.

El despertador de su mesita de luz sonó dando las 6:00 am. Gohan estiró su brazo para apagarlo y se despabiló.

Mientras reaccionaba a su alrededor y disponía a levantarse, quedó inmóvil al pensar en el sueño que tuvo...Bra, la hija de Bulma, le confesaba que era ella la de la voz y era a quien buscaba.

Se levantó de golpe...¿Porqué había soñado eso? ¿Porqué con Bra? Y lo peor ¿Porqué le había gustado?. No podía gustarle aquel sueño, era hija de sus amigos Bulma y Vegeta, era mejor amiga de su hija Pan, la consideraba prácticamente hija suya.

Admitía que era hermosa la chica, con la edad que tenía y tal belleza, era admirable. Sabía también que tenía la mitad de la escuela tras suyo, no había ni uno que no se baboseara por ella cuando pasaba por los pasillos, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas al caminar...Enarcó una ceja ¿En serio la había observado tan incorrectamente al caminar?. Hasta llegó a pensar que si él fuese adolescente y hubiese tenido la oportunidad de salir con la peliazul, haría, inclusive, lo imposible para hacerla feliz-¡Por Kamisama!-Musitó molestó, no tenía ni debía tener esos pensamientos indebidos contra Bra.

Se levantó, duchó, al cambiarse bajó a desayunar y luego fue rumbo al colegio.

* * *

Bra se levantó con una inmensa alegría dentro suyo. Soñó algo de lo más loco, Gohan descubría que era ella la de la voz y acariciando todo su rostro, le expresaba las palabras más lindas y dulces que alguien alguna vez le haya dicho o haya escuchado.

Liberó un sonoro suspiro y entró a bañarse, para luego vestirse con el uniforme del colegio e ir a desayunar.

Una hora después, Bra apareció en la cocina donde se encontraba únicamente Bulma desayunando, ya que Vegeta todavía dormía y Trunks fue temprano al trabajo.

-Hola mami-Saludó Bra, con un beso tierno en la mejilla a Bulma

-Hola mi amor, al parecer amaneciste bien-Dijo Bulma, mirando pícara y a la vez sosprechosamente a su hija

-Sí, no se porqué-Respondió la peliazul, tiñéndose sus mejillas de rosa.

-Claro-Dijo Bulma, dejando de mirar a Bra y negando con la cabeza, acompañada con una sonrisa y luego sujetar su taza de café.

-Mami, sobre mi cumpleaños...quiero hacerlo el sábado que viene, no este-Comentó Bra terminando su desayuno.

Bulma con una ceja enarcada, miró extrañada a su hija-¿Porqué?-

-Porque quisiera que nosotros cuatro vayamos al cine o donde sea- Contestó, dando vueltas el vaso que estaba frente a ella.

-De acuerdo mi niña, haremos eso-Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven

Bra sonríe y se levanta para sujetar su bolso y encaminarse a la ventana. Cuando estaba por irse volvió a mirar a su mamá y le dijo-Ah y quiero que sea de disfraces, vamos a cambiar un poco el tema de venir siempre elegantes- Dicho esto, voló hacia el colegio.

Bulma quedó mirando donde estuvo su hija ''¿Qué estarás tramando chiquilla? O mejor dicho ¿Qué te estará pasando?'' pensaba. Sonrió y luego comenzó a preparar el desayuno de su marido.

* * *

-Hola chicas, escuchen...díganle a sus padres que este sábado no hago mi cumple, sino el otro- Anunció Bra

Marron y Pan la miraban extrañadas y divertidas-De acuerdo amiga-Dijo Marron

-¿Te ocurre algo Bra?-Preguntó curiosa la azabache

-No...¿Porqué?-''¿Tan obvia soy? Cálmate Bra'' Se decía a sí misma.

-Porque estas de buen humor-Respondió Pan, haciendo inquietar a la peliazul.

-Me levanté de buen humor, Pan. No tiene que ocurrirme algo para que este así-Replicó Bra, añadiendo una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, era mentira...

Odiaba mentirle a su amiga Pan, pero no podía decirle que había soñado con su papá. Por eso prefirió guardarse en sus memorias el sueño.

-Esta bien-Concluyó Pan, no muy convencida.

-Bien...es de disfraces chicas, así que vayan muy sexys ¿Esta claro?- Preguntó, conminándolas con el dedo índice

-Si voy sexy, tu hermano me cubre con cortinas-

-Y a mi Uub, con lo que tenga cerca me hace otro disfraz que me cubra entera- Las tres amigas echaron sonoras carcajadas

-¡Ay no sean ridículas!-Exclamó la princesa-Cuando vamos a bailar, no van muy ''cubiertas'' que digamos y no le reprochan nada-Se cruzó de brazos molesta-Disfracense como quieran, pero que sea sexy ¿De acuerdo? Y si mi hermano o Uub les dicen algo, echenme la culpa a mi-Añadió apuntándose con el dedo índice.

-De acuerdo loca, vayamos a clases que nos pondrán tardanza-Dijo Pan, arrastrándolas al colegio.

-A ustedes tardanzas, a mi no-Replicó Marron, guiñándoles un ojo.

-Te odiamos-Dijeron al unísono la azabache y peliazul. Luego Marron se despidió de ellas e ingresaron a clases.

Bra no prestaba atención a lo que explicaba la profesora, pensaba en su cumpleaños y en lo que haría. Le había dicho a su mamá que lo festejaría el otro sábado y sería de disfraces, entonces se le ocurrió primero ayudar a Gohan en ''buscar'' a la chica misteriosa de la voz; Segundo alquilaría un disfraz que le cubra la mitad del rostro y un poco de su cuerpo; Y tercero, le pediría colaboración a su mamá para que la ayude a fingir que es otra chica y cantar delante de todos.

Claro esta que debía contarle todo a su mamá y que quizás se enojaría con ella, sin embargo la mujer tendría derechos y razones para hacerlo, ya que Gohan es casado, tenía una hija y además era amigo de la familia.

Echó un suspiro y sonrió, pero la deshizo cuando un sentimiento vino a ella, la culpabilidad.

No podía hacer semejante locura sabiendo que podía dañar a Videl y a Pan. Ellas siempre fueron amables y cariñosas, la recibían con los brazos abiertos en su casa y, además, amaban incondicionalmente a Gohan, era traicionarlas y ser egoísta.

''Maldito Gohan'' pensó, bufando y descansando su frente en un libro que se ubicaba en su pupitre, apoyando los brazos en su regazo y cerrando los ojos.

¿Porqué tuvo que pasar por el salón y escucharla? ¿Porqué tuvo que pedir ella ir al ''baño? Si se hubiese quedado en clases o si Gohan no pasase por el salón, todo estaría normal en ese momento. No hubiese soñado con él ni estaría ''planeando'' que haría en su cumpleaños.

''¿Qué clase de amiga soy que pienso en el papá de mi mejor amiga? Y lo peor de todo, de ¡Gohan! ¡Por kami, Kaio y Dende! ¡Gohan! Me maldigo eternamente''.

Se le formó un espantoso e insoportable nudo en la garganta en tan sólo pensar en el daño que le provocaría a Pan y Videl.

Casi lloraba.

''Debo parar esto, debo parar esto, debo...''

-Srita Briefs...¿Interrumpo sus pensamientos?-Preguntó la mujer adusta, mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué? Oh, no profesora...disculpe no volverá a ocurrir- Respondió Bra, sonrojándose intensamente ya que toda la clase la observaba, algunos riéndose y otros murmurando.

-Eso espero-Advirtió la profesora

Bra le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y cuando la mujer se dedicó a dar de nuevo clases, liberó un largo resoplo.

-¿Estas bien Bra? Desde esta mañana estas distraída- Le preguntó Pan

-Estoy bien Pan, sólo pienso en...-Hizo una pausa, miró a la azabache y tragó saliva-en mi cumpleaños-Respondió, riendo por lo bajo.

Pan asintió lentamente, sin quitar sus ojos negros de Bra y luego siguió prestando atención a la clase.

El timbre sonó, Pan le dijo a Bra que la esperaría en la cafetería y esta última prendió camino al salón de Gohan para iniciar su plan.

Entonces se detuvo pensando en si hacerlo o no, temía a lo que llegara a pasar más adelante, sin embargo eligió arriesgarse y dejar los resultados en las manos del tiempo.

Al llegar al salón de Gohan, asomó su rostro y divisó sentado, leyendo algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Buenos días-Saludó Bra, entrando al salón

Gohan posó sus ojos en ella y le sonrió-Hola Bra, lo siento no te escuché entrar-Saludó también, volviendo su vista a las hojas

-No te preocupes, pasé por aquí y entré a saludarte y también a avisarte que el sábado no festejo mi cumpleaños, sino el otro y será de disfraces-Mientras Gohan corregía los exámenes, Bra aprovechaba a observarlo sin perder detalles de él.

Gohan, por su parte, sentía en él la mirada azul de la muchacha y comenzaba a inquietarse...Sin embargo no entendía porqué. Tantas veces tuvieron solos y jamás le ocurrió ello.

Bra notaba su inquietud ¿Sería por ella? Quizás sí...No obstante, jamás prestó atención a sus facciones varoniles y no dejaba de mirarlo. Escuchó su carraspeo..

\- De acuerdo, Bra...después les comentaré a Pan y Videl-Dijo el hombre, tratando de no mirarla.

\- Pan ya sabe, acuérdate que siempre nos vemos en la terraza- Rió

Gohan al escuchar su risa se atrevió a mirarla, quedando seducido por lo perfecta que era y después llevó sus ojos a los de ella, anonadándose por lo maravillosos que eran y con un brillo muy especial que él conocía muy bien. Entonces se preguntó ¿Porqué los de Bra eran tan bonitos e hipnotizadores, si los de Videl eran parecidos? No tenía respuestas... o tal vez sí pero prefería no responderla.

-Gogan ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Bra, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro frente al rostro de él.

Gohan parpadeó-¿Qué? Oh sí, lo siento...pensaba en algo-Dijo y de nuevo volvió su vista a los exámenes.

Ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios-Bien...- Murmuró-Me iré a clases-Agregó volteando para encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo mirando de nuevo a Gohan y lo llamó-Gohan...-

-¿Hmm?-Formuló con su vista aún en los papeles.

-¿Sabes algo sobre la persona que me preguntaste ayer? La de la voz...-Cuestionó, oprimiendo las tiras de su bolso.

Gohan dejó de corregir los exámenes y miró con una ceja enarcada a la peliazul-¿Porqué preguntas? ¿Acaso sabes algo?-Cuestionó el azabache,quitándose las gafas y mirándola fijamente.

Bra se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia los pupitres del salón-N...no sólo pregunto. Como ayer estuve pensando todo el día en ti...-La peliazul oprimió sus labios cuando sin querer soltó inconscientemente aquellas palabras. Gohan la miró sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos y apareció un rubor en su rostro-Digo...quise decir...pensé en lo que me dijiste ayer y quería ayudarte a buscarla, si es lo que quieres, claro-Farfulló, riéndose por lo bajo.

-Ah...-Rió también-Gracias Bra, pero aunque quisiera buscarla, no puedo-Dijo, colocándose de nuevo sus gafas.

La peliazul hizo un pequeño mohín-Oh entiendo...Bueno te dejaré tranquilo, me retiro a clases-Se acomodó su larga cabellera-Hasta luego Gohan y si necesita ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela-Añadió sonriéndole.

Gohan miró embobado su sonrisa ''Que hermosa sonrisa...¿Siempre fue así y nunca me di cuenta?-De acuerdo Bra, gracias-Agradeció él, devolviéndole la sonrisa

''Es tan perfecto...¿Siempre lo fue y nunca me di cuenta?''-Bien...adiós-Y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes giró su rostro-Ah y descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-Concluyó, guiñándole el ojo y retirándose del lugar.

Gohan quedó mirando la puerta y rió para sus adentros, y cuando estaba por volver a corregir los exámenes, el teléfono de Bra estaba apoyado en su escritorio. Lo sujetó y apretando el botón del bloqueo, una foto de Bra apareció en la pantalla.

El azabache suspiró y sonrió tontamente-Gohan perdón por interrumpir de nuevo, me olvide mi...-

Gohan observó a la chica y se sonrojó-Bra...em...yo...lo siento...yo...yo no leí nada-Balbuceó

Bra echó una risa-Descuida Gohan, no tengo nada malo que ocultar-Dijo, acercándose a él

Gohan resopló-De acuerdo-

-Bueno, ahora si me voy-Cuando Gohan estaba por despedirla, vio como la peliazul se inclinaba hacia él. La miró sorprendido y estaba por preguntarle que hacía, pero quedó quieto cuando los labios de la chica depositaron un tierno beso en su mejilla-Te espero en mi cumpleaños-

Y salió del salón.

Gohan miraba a la nada y su mano, automáticamente se apoyó en su mejilla donde todavía sentía los labios de Bra.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hola mami- Saludó la Bra a Bulma que se encontraba en su laboratorio arreglando unos controles que su marido tan ''cariñosamente'' rompió porque no funcionaban bien.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas?- Saluda Bulma también sonriéndole

-Bien, cansada. Papá me hizo entrenar muy duro hoy- Dijo Bra soltando un suspiro exagerado

-Ay ese Vegeta, jamás cambiará-

-Si... Oye mamá-

-¿Qué sucede hija?- le pregunta Bulma, seguía su vista fija en los controles, trataría de hacerlos más irrompibles así Vegeta no los destruye ''que paciencia la mía'' pensó ella..

-Quiero hablarte de algo y me da muchísima vergüenza y culpa. Y si te enojas conmigo y no me quieres ayudar lo entenderé perfectamente. Pero confío plenamente en ti y quiero contártelo todo, necesito hablar con alguien de esto..- Bra lo decía con muchos nervios- No sé cómo sucedió, sólo sé que me dijo esas palabras y desde entonces no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Y voy a hacer algo tan estúpido que esta mal que lo haga pero si no lo hago seguro más tarde me voy a arrepentir y necesito tu consejo y...-

Bulma la miraba confundida, ¿Qué trataba de decirle? No le entendía muy bien, hablaba rápido-Hija, hija cálmate. Si hablas tan rápido no entenderé lo que me quieres decir, relájate y sea lo que sea trataré de comprender- Le dice Bulma regalándole una sonrisa de confianza para que se tranquilice y acariciando el rostro de la joven con sus dedos finos- Ahora, dime bien lo que sucede y no tengas miedo en contármelo-

-De acuerdo... Hace dos días estaba en las clases de química y se me hacía muy aburrido, entonces le pregunté a la profesora si me dejaba ir al baño y así vagar por la escuela. Me dejó y pasé por el salón de música que tienen un piano. Empiezo a tocarlo y a cantar, no pensé que me estaría escuchando. Me lo encontré por el pasillo, en realidad tropecé con él, me dijo que escuchó a alguien cantar pero no vio quién era y me preguntó si la vi. Le mentí y le respondí que no. Entonces, dijo que tenía la voz de un ángel y desde ese día no dejo de pensarlo y aunque haga miles de cosas, él sigue en mi mente y esta mal que me guste-

Bulma prestaba atención a lo que su hija le contaba, parecía una película lo que le estaba sucediendo a Bra. Pestañeó unos segundos cuando su hija terminó de contarle y esta la miraba para que le dijese algo- Y... ¿Quién es el chico, Bra?-

La peliazul la miró por unos segundos, se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberle dicho. Pero necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba, no sabía si se estaba enamorando o era simplemente un capricho-...-

-¿Quién es Bra?-

Bra bajó su mirada al suelo y sin más rodeos, lo dijo- Es Gohan-

Bulma la observó, no se inmutó en decir algo, sólo en mirarla. Estaba analizando lo que le había confesado su hija, le gustaba Gohan ''Oh por Dios ¡Gohan!''. ¿Se fijó en él sólo por haberle dicho esas palabras?, ¿Qué le pasaba a su hija? Le gustaba Gohan, un hombre mucho mayor que ella, casado y con una hija de la edad de Bra, estaba mal. -Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en tu cumpleaños?- Le cuestiona Bulma

-Quiero pasarme por otra chica, cantar y ver si él reconoce mi voz pero...Quiero que tú me ayudes- Terminó diciéndolo con una sonrisa inocente que se le esfumó al ver que su mamá enarcaba una ceja

-Bien... ¿Tú sabes que Gohan esta casado con Videl, es papá de Pan el cual es tu mejor amiga y cuñada porque sale con Trunks y es un hombre mayor?- Bulma le hablaba de la manera mas calmada a su hija, le haría bien una reprimenda pero iba a ser peor y su hija le contó esto porque confiaba en ella

-Si, si lo sé. Pero no tengo la culpa mamá, sé que no debo enamorarme de él, pero tampoco sé si es amor lo que siento. Capas un capricho, no lo sé- Bra quería llorar, jamás en su vida le pasó algo así. Ha salido con chicos, pero todos resultaban aburridos, insípidos, pretenciosos e infantiles, pero Gohan era diferente, él ya era un hombre mayor y maduro y eso a Bra le gustaba

Bulma suspiró, frotó sus ojos de cansancio y miró a su hija- Escucha Bra, tienes 17 años y ya sos madura para tu edad, entonces debes saber diferenciar entre amor y capricho. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas cerca de él?-

-Nervios, vergüenza, timidez, cosquilleo en la panza cada vez que se acerca o yo me acerco a él, seguridad, compañía- Bra miraba hacia la nada y decía esas palabras con rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tonta en sus labios

''Maldición'' pensó Bulma- De acuerdo, y ¿Porqué piensas que puede ser capricho?- Le pregunta a su hija

-Porque cuando me encapricho con alguien, dura una semana y después lo trato con arrogancia, repudio, indiferencia como si fuera sabandija. Pero no sé lo que me pasa con Gohan, mamá- Bra tenía una mirada de confusión en sus ojos

-Ay cariño. Si Gohan se entera que al final eres tú la que canta y te dice que no pueden estar juntos, quedarás con el corazón roto, mi niña. Lo que sientes es amor, no capricho. Pasarte por otra persona para que él reconozca tu voz, son cosas locas que uno hace por amor, pero piensa si realmente quieres hacerlo-

-Estoy decidida, mamá- Dijo Bra con seguridad en su voz

-Es una mala idea y no quiero verte lastimada, pero...-Dijo Bulma soltando un suspiro y agarrando la mano de la peliazul, ''estoy loca'' pensó- Te ayudaré- Dijo la mujer dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Si? ¿En serio mamá?, gracias gracias muchas gracias- Bra la abrazó, tenía una alegría por dentro. Su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja

-Pero escúchame bien Bra, si te llega a romper el corazón, sabes que te avisé- Replicó Bulma

-Si, si lo sé mami- Bra no dejaba de sonreír, estaba contenta de que su mamá la ayudase

-Bueno... Bra, ¿Tus amigas no conocen ya tu voz?- Le pregunta la mujer

-Mmm sí, pero cuando me escucharon cantar fue hace años-

-¿Segura?- Cuestiona Bulma

-Segura mamá, tranquila todo estará bajo control- Dijo Bra guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo tiernamente

-Claro-

-Te amo- Bra le da un beso en la mejilla y se va dando brincos de felicidad

Bulma se quedó mirando por donde salió su hija. Ella la ayudaría, pero sólo por una razón...

 _flashback_

 _Bulma iba caminando con las bolsas de compras en sus manos, el muy amargo de su marido no quiso acompañarla. ''Cuando llegue le diré que se me acercaron a hablar unos hombres muy guapos'' Pensó Bulma riendo para sus adentros maliciosa. Aunque no mentía, no se les acercaban a hablarla pero la miraban de arriba abajo, a pesar que Bulma ya era una mujer mayor, su figura no la perdía en absoluto, su rostro (aunque con algunas arrugas) seguía siendo muy bello y unos ojos azules claros que echizaban al mirarlos ''A pesar de ser ya mayor, soy hermosa'' Pensó sonriendo divertida._

 _Pasó por un restauran, que adentro era pequeño pero muy fino. Había una pareja hablando bastante cerca uno del otro, miró bien a la chica que se le hacía conocida y quedó sorprendida al ver que era Videl. ''Capas es un compañero de trabajo'' Pensó, pero se veían muy acaramelados, pasó rápido así no la veían (no quiso seguir viendo tampoco)._

 _Bulma no podía creer, esperaba y rogaba que haya visto mal y no fuese lo que pensaba. Videl amaba a Gohan, bah eso demostró siempre, entonces ¿Porqué hablaba tan de cerca con ese muchacho? capas le estaba mostrando algo o tenía el rostro sucio y ella lo ayudó a limpiarse, no sabía y se estaba empezando a preocupar por Gohan. Lo vio crecer y convertirse en un hombre muy fuerte y guapo, cariñoso con su mujer y buen padre. ¿Porqué Videl lo engañaba?, no vio que se dieran un beso, no se permitió ver porque seguro entraba al restaurante y le decía un sin fin de cosas a la morena, pero ¿Y si fuese así?. ''Necesito un cigarrillo'' pensó la mujer, dejando las bolsas en un banco, sacando un cigarrillo y su teléfono así llamaría a su esposo a que la viniese a buscar_

 _Fin flashback_

Dejo de mirar la puerta y se dispuso a seguir con sus cosas

Bra fue a su habitación, se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir. ''Gohan, ojalá seas el indicado'' pensó la peliazul...

Y Con una sonrisa tierna se durmió.


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su casa. Estaba frustrado, discutió con su mujer por haberse tomado a mal un simple comentario que hizo Pan y la recriminó por su comportamiento infantil teniendo 18 años... Gohan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos frotándose la frente ''Extraño a la vieja Videl'' pensó. Entonces se acordó de la voz que había escuchado hace dos días, ''¿Qué sera de esa extraña chica y su voz?'' pensaba él. Le preguntó al portero de la escuela si vio a alguien salir del salón de música pero el muchacho le respondió que no; Pasaba por ahí seguido y se fijaba si había alguna persona dentro, sin embargo no entraban ni salía nadie. Pero él juró no rendirse y buscarla...

Y de la nada el rostro de la joven Bra vino a él-Bra- susurró el moreno, ''¿Porqué estas en mis pensamientos?'' Gohan se encogió de hombros, ni él sabía. O tal vez sí. La peliazul prácticamente vivía con ellos y sin embargo la vio siempre como una niña, jamás la miró con otros ojos que no fuesen paternos. Pero ahora, a pesar que tenía 17, era toda una mujer. Rostro de porcelana y rasgos finos; Piel bronceada que le resaltaba el color de su cabello y ojos. Piernas largas y torneadas, cintura perfecta, glúteos y pechos firmes, era hermosa en todos los sentidos.

Videl a la edad de Bra no era tan bonita como ella. La morena tenía su manera de ser que atrapó al semisaiyajin, tenía cuerpo delicado y esbelto pero fue (y es) una una gran luchadora y su personalidad justiciera, hicieron que el moreno se enamore completamente de ella..

''Ja, amaba cada disgustos, errores, imperfecciones, quejas y reproches de mi mujer y ahora dos chiquillas me vuelven loco, ¡Que ironía!'' Pensó él ''Pero esa chica misteriosa y su voz, necesito encontrarla'' Añadió.

Escuchó a Videl bajar por las escaleras y pasar por al lado de él, sin molestarse en verlo siquiera. Dio otro suspiro, Videl lo trataba con una indiferencia absoluta. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba la morena lavando los platos.

-Voy por helado, ¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó el joven a su mujer

-No, gracias ya me voy a la cama- Contestó seca y sin voltear a verlo

-Bueno. ¿Pan duerme?-

-Sí, hace unos minutos-

-Bien... iré por helado- Añadió él

-Gohan, mañana debemos ir a la casa de mi padre, acuérdate que es el cumpleaños- Dijo Videl tranquila

-Ah si-

-Pan irá a saludarlo mañana a la salida de la escuela con Trunks y a la tarde viene Bra a quedarse, tienen que hacer un trabajo-

Gohan quedó mirando a Videl cuando la escuchó nombrar a Bra, ''Bra viene'' pensó, y se acordó del beso de hoy (aun sentía los labios de la peliazul posarse en su mejilla).

-¿Gohan?- Lo llamó Videl- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- Cuestionó molesta

Gohan parpadeó- ¿Qué? Ah, si esta bien- Y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios

Videl no le prestó más atención y se fue a su cuarto. Gohan quedó mirando donde su esposa había estado unos instantes, ''Bra'' pensó él y su sonrisa se amplió en sólo saber que la vería mañana merodeando por su casa.

Las horas se pasaron rápido en la escuela, casi ni se dieron cuenta que sonó el timbre anunciando la hora de partir cada uno a su hogar.

-Bra te espero esta tarde en mi casa. Trunks va conmigo a saludar a mi abuelito Satan- Le dice Pan a su amiga

-Así que dile a mamá que llegaré un poco tarde a casa- Explica Trunks

-Ok amiga ojito lo que hacen- Bra les guiña el ojo y estos dos se ruborizaron haciendo que la peliazul soltara una pequeña risa-Dale mis saludos y feliz cumpleaños al Sr. Satan, nos vemos luego- Decía Bra agitando su mano despidiéndose.

Las horas pasaban lentas para Bra y Gohan

A la hora de entrenar a Bra siempre se le hacían eternos los minutos, y Pan todavía no le mandaba mensaje avisándole que ya estaba en su casa. La ayudó a Bulma a hacer quehaceres domésticos hasta que por fin Pan le avisó

-Me voy mamá a casa de Pan, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de la escuela y ya me quedo a dormir- Le explica Bra a Bulma

Bulma observa a su hija, llevaba puesto una musculosa gris que era un poco mas arriba del ombligo, short claro tiro alto, una camisa escocesa con los colores, marrón, amarillo, blanco y gris (estaba fresco afuera), zapatos clásicos con tachas color blanco y un collar con una cruz; Y en su cabello se había hecho unas ondas suaves. Aunque Bra vaya a donde vaya, siempre se vestía bien. Pero esta vez lucía diferente, ''Gohan'' pensó y una sonrisa picara se formó en sus labios-De acuerdo hija, ten mucho cuidado me llamas cualquier cosa-

-Si mami- Bra se acerca a Bulma y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Por otro lado, Gohan se encontraba en la mansión del campeón de las Artes Marciales y su suegro, Mr. Satan. Quería irse a su casa, no es que estuviese aburrida la reunión, había asistido su familia y la familia de Videl, pero no estaba a gusto de estar ahí.

Videl hablaba con sus compañeros de trabajos y le era indiferente, no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés en acercarse a él siquiera, sus padres estaban cerca del buffet, su papá Goku se servía en cantidad y su mamá Milk lo reprendía, ''Papá jamás cambia'' sonrió. Su mirada se dirigió a su hermano que charlaba muy coqueto con una joven de cabellos negro azabache y figura esbelta, ''Goten tampoco cambia, con novia o sin novia, no pierde el tiempo coqueteando con otras mujeres'' y una sonrisa melancolía se formó en sus labios, ''A su edad no estuve con muchas mujeres, conocí a Videl, me enamoré y después me casé. No tuve tiempo de disfrutar tampoco, era entrenar y estudiar'' ahora miraba a Milk ''Mamá quería lo mejor para mi y gracias a ella soy lo que soy y tengo un buen trabajo'' pensó Gohan.

Se dirigió al Balcón y miró el cielo, tenía una mirada ausente, no se sentía bien y cualquiera que lo mirase se daría cuenta

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué haces acá?- Pregunta Goku acercándose a su hijo y apoyando una mano en su hombro

-Vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco-Responde Gohan sin ánimos, mirando a su padre por unos segundos y después posando su mirada al jardín de la mansión

-¿Sucede algo, Gohan?- Cuestiona Goku serio

-No estoy con ánimos de estar aquí- Contesta Gohan continuando su mirada en el jardín

-¿Seguro es eso? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, hijo- El tono de voz de Goku era serio con un toque de preocupación

-Sí...Seguro- Contestó Gohan con voz queda

-De acuerdo, ¿Te parece que vayas a tu casa a descansar y nosotros después acompañamos a Videl?-

Gohan observaba a su padre, a pesar que hay cosas en que sea torpe, se daba cuenta si les ocurría algo a él y a Goten, no es que no confiara en su papá, sólo que no tenía ganas de hablar sobre el tema-Claro papá, gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa triste y a la vez amable. Lo saludó agitando la mano y voló a su casa

-Bien ya terminamos este estúpido trabajo, ¿Qué te parece si compramos helado?-Pregunta Pan a Bra

-¡Claro! voy por mi bolso y vamos- Dijo animada la peliazul

Cuando Gohan llegó, entró su casa y no escuchó nada, se fijó en la habitación de su hija y no estaban, entonces vio una nota en el refrigerador que decía **''Papá fuimos por helado''**

-Espero que me traigan- Dijo Gohan riendo

Gohan fue a su cuarto, se desvistió, se acostó y encendió la televisión. Haciendo zapping, buscaba alguna película hasta que encontró El transportador.

Una hora después, se durmió y no escuchó llegar a las chicas..

-Mi papá ya esta acá, hagamos silencio debe estar dormido- Dijo la morena en susurro

-Esta bien- Dijo Bra también susurrando.

Bra sentía una decepción, quería verlo aunque sea cinco minutos... Se despidieron y cada una fueron por distintos lados, la morena entró a su habitación y la peliazul a la de los huéspedes (Aunque la habitación en donde estaba Bra estaba enfrente del cuarto de Pan).

Eran las 2.30 de la mañana y Bra sintió un ruido en la cocina, ''Debe ser Pan, siempre se levanta comer la gula'' Pensó ella divertida.

Se levantó, agarró su bata de seda color rosa y bajó a la cocina

-Pan deja de comer a estas horas- Dijo Bra frutándose los ojos por el sueño. Cuando se acercó, vio una espalda desnuda y musculosa-¿Gohan?

-Hola Bra, mil disculpas si te desperté- se disculpó el moreno volteando para mirarla-No fue mi intención- Dijo, entonces vio lo que llevaba puesto la peliazul, una bata color rosa de seda corta hasta las rodillas. La hacía lucir tierna y a la vez sexy, más con su pelo desordenado. Un rubor salieron de sus mejillas y se giró para seguir buscando comida-No las escuché llegar-

-Debías estar dormido- Dijo Bra ''Es obvio, tonta'' Se recriminó a si misma. No dejaba de mirar su espalda desnuda, aunque Trunks, su papá, Goten y el Sr. Goku eran grandotes y musculosos, verlo a Gohan fue raro, siempre lo vio tapado de pies a cabeza, sólo descubirto los brazos, pero sin remera fue verdaderamente extraño, ''Se ve muy sexy'' pensaba y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Seguro- Dijo el moreno riendo- ¿Quieres algo?- le pregunta.

Gohan empezaba a incomodarse, sentía los ojos de Bra fijos en él, volteó y se miraron el uno al otro por largos segundos, hasta que Bra rompió el silencio

-Si, vengo por agua- Le respondió al moreno

-Ah, si-

Bra agarra un vaso de la alacena y se sirve agua. Gohan aprovechó que ella no lo miraba para observarla, ''Toda una belleza'' pensó.

-Listo, buenas noches Gohan que descanses- Dijo Bra acercándose y dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla y yéndose a la habitación-Ah, te compré helado, por si tienes hambre- Dijo ella parada en la escalera y sonriendo tímida

-Me leíste la mente-Llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza y riendo- Gracias Bra no te hubieses molestado

-No hay problemas Gohan- Dijo ella sonriendo amable

Y así la peliazul se fue a dormir, Gohan quedó en la cocina, pensativo hasta que un olor a rosas lo hizo reaccionar, era el perfume de ella, se sentía todavía en el aire, lo peor es que de nuevo tenía la sensación de los labios de Bra en su mejilla ''¿Qué me estas haciendo niña?. Gohan apagó la luz de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto, y el perfume de Bra todavía envolvía el ambiente...

 **Disculpen si me demoro en publicar los capítulos, sólo tengo tiempo en hacerlos a la noche. Ojalá que hasta ahora les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones, críticas, preguntas o respuestas... Gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente, la peliazul despierta, estira sus brazos y ahoga un bostezo. Recordó que se encontró con Gohan a la madrugada y sonrió, ''Gohan'' pensó Bra, liberando un suspiro...

Observó la hora-¡Por Kami es tarde!-Dijo desesperada.

Entró al baño, se duchó, se vistió lo más rápido posible agarrando sus cosas del colegio y bajó a desayunar. Divisó a Gohan y a Videl desayunando con una parsimonia absoluta

-Buenos días, me quedé dormida lo siento- Se disculpó la peliazul, no se había peinado ni acomodado bien la ropa. Tampoco se había maquillado (Aunque era hermosa igual), la pajera la miraban confundidos

-No es tarde Bra, son las 7:20 linda- Dijo Videl sonriendo

Bra no sabía dónde meterse, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado y no dejaba de ver a Gohan que este la miraba divertido

-Buenos días- Saludó Pan

-Hola cariño- Saludó También Videl

-Buenos días hija-Dijo Gohan

-Bra, ¿Qué te pasó?- Le pregunta Pan examinando a la peliazul

-Pan, ¿Le dijiste a Bra que el reloj de la habitación de los huéspedes no funcionaba?- Cuestionó Gohan

-Me faltó ese pequeño detalle- Respondió Pan riendo y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza

-Me di cuenta- Dijo Bra fingiendo enojo

-Lo siento amiga, te prometo que después, aunque lo odie, peino tu cabello-Le dijo Pan haciendo ojos de cachorro para que la peliazul no se enoje

-Mm...- Bra llevó su dedo indice a su barbilla, mirando hacia arriba y haciendo un mohín, a lo que Gohan vio como un gesto infantil y a la vez tierno - Trato hecho-Dijo- Entonces dejo de fingir- Añadió después soltando una pequeña risa

-¡Que mala eres!- Dijo Pan en tono burlón mientras reía también

-Bueno desayunen así las llevo al colegio- Dijo Gohan mientras tomaba jugo

Las chicas terminaron el desayuno. Bra trató de arreglarse un poco el cabello y se despidieron de Videl. La peliazul giró para ver si el moreno le daba un beso a su esposa y se encontró con que ella le corrió la cara y le besó en la mejilla, a lo que Gohan subió a la aeronave con desilusión en su rostro. A los minutos de partir, Bra lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor hasta que pararon en un semáforo, Gohan fijó su mirada en Bra y ella lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza, logrando que el moreno se apacigüe y le devuelva la sonrisa.

-Llegamos- Dijo Gohan estacionando la aeronave

-Si gracias papi llego tarde- Pan le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo al colegio

-Gracias Gohan- Le dijo Bra al moreno recibiendo éste un beso en la mejilla por la peliazul y bajándose de la aeronave

-De nada- Musitó él

La semana se pasó asaz veloz, en el cumpleaños de Bra fueron a felicitarla sus amigas Pan y Marron, también Krilin con n-18, Gohan, Videl, Milk, Goten, Uub y Goku.

A la noche cenó con Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks en el restaurante más caro y fino de la ciudad y después fueron al cine. La había pasado genial, extrañaba las salidas familiares, la última vez que hicieron eso, ella tenía 10 años..

Era viernes y faltaba un día para su fiesta de cumpleaños n°18, estaba nerviosa no sabía como saldría todo, si él la descubría o sus amigas reconocerían su voz, ''Ayúdame Kami'' imploró ella.

Con Gohan se hicieron más amigos, hablaban seguido y aunque no se contaban sus cosas personales, confiaban el uno al otro...

 _Flashback_

 _Gohan y Bra se encontraban en el salón del moreno charlando..._

 _-La verdad Bra, pese a que te conozco hace mucho jamás hemos hablado tanto como ahora-Dijo Gohan sonriendo- Eres muy afable- Añadió él mirándola a los ojos_

 _Bra agachó la mirada y se ruborizó-Gracias Gohan, tú también eres agradable, directamente tu compañía es agradable- Dijo la peliazul mientras lo miraba a los ojos dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable_

 _Gohan se ruborizó- Gracias princesa-_

 _La peliazul quedó asombrada por lo que le había dicho Gohan, la llamó princesa ¿Porqué lo había hecho?- ¿Princesa?- Preguntó ella_

 _-Sí, ¿No eres princesa del Planeta Vegeta? Además no sólo de ahí, también de Capsule Corp... Bra, eres princesa en todo y para todo, tu manera de hablar y vestir, tu personalidad, tu carácter, tu forma de ser tiene algo que maravilla al que te vea y te conozca por primera vez. Todo en tí es digno de una princesa y una muy bella. Y aunque fueses de otra familia y no seas rica, seguirás siendo una princesa- Las palabras que decía Gohan sonaban tan hermosas de sus labios, y su sonrisa sincera la adoraba cada segundo que pasaba, se reprimía las ganas de besarle la boca y no olvidar ese momento jamás en su vida (en sí no olvidaría las palabras que dijo)._

 _-Muchas gracias Gohan, me agradó lo que dijiste, eres el primero que piensa eso de mi. La mayoría siempre comenta que soy una princesa porque tengo los lujos que quisiera, porque mi familia es rica y consigo todo lo que desee-Dijo ella, hizo una pausa''Si supieras que no todo''pensó mirando a Gohan y prosiguió- No consigo todo y me duele escuchar lo que dicen y piensan, pero los ignoro y dejo que hablen. Yo sé como soy y sí seré una princesa pero no acá sino en el Planeta Vegeta, y mientras pueda me lleno de lujos y conseguiré lo que desee porque soy así y me fascina ser así- Dijo Bra orgullosa de ella misma_

 _-Absolutamente- Sonrió el moreno-Eres increíble, Bra- Añadió él_

 _-Pues gracias- Agradeció ella_

 _-Eres como mi segunda hija, la hermanita que Pan siempre quiso-Dijo Gohan riendo_

 _Bra sintió una decepción por dentro, se replicó por su suposición de que él le decía esas palabras porque tal vez sentía algo por ella, pero un hombre como Gohan casado y con una hija, no iba a hacer eso._

 _-Sí y tú mi segundo papá, el primero es un gruñón y el segundo un cielo- Dijo riendo- Oye Gohan, ¿Qué pasó al final con la voz que escuchaste aquella vez?- Preguntó Bra_

 _Gohan se encogió de hombros-No lo sé, les pregunté a los porteros y profesores y no sabían nada, paso por el salón y no veo que entre alguien, así que no sé que será de esa misteriosa chica y su voz- Dijo Gohan mirando unos papeles en su escritorio_

 _-Ah, que mal- Dijo ella fingiendo apenarse- Pero seguro algún día la encontrarás- Añadió_

 _-Puede ser-Dijo el sonriendo_

 _-De acuerdo me fui a clases Son Gohan, hasta luego-_

 _-Hasta luego Bra Brief- Gohan esperaba que la peliazul lo saludase con un beso en la mejilla, pero ella se fue agitando su mano y traspasando la puerta del salón de él, ''Oh quería un beso'' Pensó, pero después se regañó a sí mismo por razonar eso..._

 _Fin FlashBack_

Sintió tristeza por dentro al saber que Gohan sólo la consideraba como su hija. Pero mañana haría lo más loco que alguna vez haya hecho, y ella algún día tendrá lo que más quiere...a Gohan.


	8. Chapter 8

Llegó el día tan esperado, SÁBADO...

Bra se había levantado con nervios y ansias, desayunó lo más callada posible que a sus padres y hermano les pareció extraño ya que ella siempre (sea mañana, tarde o noche) hablaba sin parar.

Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio reparando las luces que iba a colocar esta noche en la fiesta de su hija. Al rato, entra Bra y se sienta al lado de ella con unas latas de refrescos en sus manos y mirada pensativa...

-Hola cariño, ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta Bulma tomando uno de los refrescos que había llevado Bra

-Sí, ¿Todavía me quieres ayudar para esta noche?- Preguntaba dudosa

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?-

Bra se encoge de hombros-No lo sé, a lo mejor te arrepientes y decides no ayudarme- Dijo ella mirando las luces que su mamá estaba arreglando

-Si bien esta incorrecto lo que hago y estas haciendo, te voy a ayudar igual, cariño-Le dice Bulma dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias mamá- Dice Bra sonriendo también- ¿Quisieras acompañarme a elegir los disfraces de hoy? Sabes, tengo que usar dos- Añadió ella

-Claro cariño, de paso elegimos mi disfraz y el de tu padre-

-Muy bien, me aseo y vamos-

Bra y Bulma fueron a una casa de disfraces más cara de la ciudad. Tenían de todos tipos y los alquilaban o vendían. Eran los más finos y lindos que haya en otro lugar.

Ya preferido sus disfraces, fueron a pasear al shopping, compraron sus zapatos y tomaron helado mientras planeaban cómo harían hoy a la noche para que no descubriesen a la peliazul.

Regresaron a su casa y cargaron en un camión enorme todo lo necesario para adornar el salón.

Trunks junto con Goten, Gohan, Krilin, Vegeta, Bulma y los empleados del servicio terminaron de decorar. En el techo, varias esferas de boliches, algunas con y sin luces, telas con variaciones de colores; Pista led en el medio con diferentes tipos de iluminación y colores (Pixel, Infinity, Png y casera); Para sentarse a comer sillas altas e iluminadas al igual que las mesas y salas lounge iluminadas con distintos colores; La cabina del Dj, la barra de tragos y un escenario que se encontraba al costado de la entrada del salón, también iluminados.

Era el cumpleaños soñado por cualquier ser humano, seguro en las noticias iba a salir la extravagante y variopinta fiesta de la ''Princesa de Capsule Corp.'', a Bra no le gustaba ver como salían en la televisión las fiestas de su familia y tampoco escuchar las críticas que daban por como iban vestidos cada integrante, ''Dan lástima'' pensó, repudiaba a los críticos y a los metiches que se colaban en sus fiestas, por eso esta vez iba a poner más seguridad y los que no tenían tarjeta de invitación no ingresaban...

Eran las 8:00 de la noche y la fiesta empezaba a las 9:00, Bulma ya estaba disfrazada, el disfraz de ella consistía en: Top con hombros caídos color negro con un cinturón en la cintura del mismo color y dorado en el medio. Leggings de nylon negro tiro alto y con bolsillos traseros y tacones altos rojos; En su cabello levantado hacia arriba con todos rulos y del lado izquierdo agarrados y ajustado con pasadores detrás de la oreja; Ojos maquillados de negro, mejillas un toque de rojo y labios color rojo. Bulma se veía hermosa, siendo mayor, todavía tenía cuerpo de una mujer joven...

El disfraz de Vegeta consistía en: Camisa mangas corta color negro al igual que su chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Su cabello lo dejó como siempre, no se iba a hacer ningún peinado ''ridículo'' como él decía. Se veía bastante guapo pese a que también ya es mayor de edad. (Bulma y Vegeta se habías disfrazados de los personajes de la película Grease).

Trunks se disfrazó del principe Flynn de Rapunzel, camisa blanca enrollado hasta los codos, chaleco azul, botones color marrón como su cinturón en la parte de la cintura y acomodado encima del chaleco. Pantalón marrón claro y botas altas del mismo color que el cinturón.

Y por último Bra, disfrazada como la Reina de Corazones, vestido escote corazón con tutú corto color negro, dos línea vertical blancas al costado y una horizontal en la parte de abajo del tutú. Dos tiras anchas blanca saliendo al costado del escote, con cuello alto detrás de la nuca del mismo color que las tiras y en el medio del vestido tres corazones rojos. El vestido era corto adelante y largo atrás. La parte larga era todo color negro y en lo último una línea horizontal blanca. Botas largas de cuero con tacones altos color negro; Su cabello estaba sujeto con un rodete y una corona plateada alta; Sus ojos estaban maquillados ahumados, con los colores negro y blanco, sus mejillas un toque de rojo y sus labios también de rojo.

-Estas verdaderamente bellizima hermana- Le dijo Trunks sonriendo

-Muchas gracias Trunks, tú no te quedas atrás tampoco. Luces muy guapo- Dijo Bra sonriéndole también

-Gracias- Le agradeció el pelilila

-Son bellicimos mis hijos- Decía Bulma alagando a Bra y a Trunks- Saquémonos una foto- Bulma fue a buscar su cámara y le dijo a la mucama que les saque una fotografía.

Les sacó a sus dos hijos juntos, a cada uno y después a ella con su marido.

-Bueno vayamos- Dijo Bulma y los tres sayajin cruzaron la puerta de entrada, antes que la peliazul saliera, Bulma le detuvo-Bra, ¿Llevas el otro disfraz?- Pregunta susurrando la mujer

-Sí mamá, lo dejé en tu bolso- Contesta también susurrando Bra

-De acuerdo-

Y así la familia Briefs marcharon a la fiesta.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, primero Goku, Milk y Goten con Pares. Goku y Milk estaban disfrazados de Mario y Luigi, el traje de la morena era un poco más ajustado, si bien siendo mayor, tenía todavía su figura esbelta. Goten y Pares estaban disfrazados de bomberos, el traje de pares era un vestido rojo, corto y ajustado al cuerpo con tiras amarillas, casco rojo y botas largas tacón alto color negras, se veía guapa.

-Muchísimas gracias por venir Sr. Goku, Srita. Milk, Goten y Pares- Dijo Bra sonriendo amablemente

-De nada Bra, efectivamente el salón esta derocado preciosamente- Dijo Milk mirando el salón boquiabierta

-Y la comida es estupenda, ¿O no Goten?- Le pregunta Goku a su hijo que miraban con deseos la comida

-¡Ustedes todavía no comerán nada! Hay que permanecer quietos y aguardar a los demás invitados- Los regañó Milk a los dos Son.

Milk y Bulma fueron al jardín a charlar, Goten y Pares a sentarse y Goku con Vegeta a robar algunos bocadillos. Bra y Trunks se establecieron cerca de la entrada esperando a que lleguen los invitados.

A los cinco minutos llegan Gohan, Videl y Pan. Videl se disfrazó de prisionera, vestido largo pasando las rodillas ajustado al cuerpo, con líneas horizontales blancas y negras. Bajo del pecho un cinturón ancho negro con números al igual que sus tacones; En su cabello largo y azabache se formó bucles ornado con un sombrero con los mismos colores de su vestido.

Pan estaba disfrazada de Rapunzel, se colocó una peluca rubia y larga en forma de trenza decorado con flores de todo tipo; Un vestido con tutú, en la parte del pecho rosa y en el resto lila, mangas corta. En el medio del vestido una cinta blanca cruzadas formando un moño en el el medio del pecho y tacones color dorado. Trunks se juntó con ella y se veían tan cariñosos juntos.

Y hasta que sus ojos los divisó a él, estaba tan atractivo con su disfraz de Robin, se le marcaba su cuerpo bien marcado y fornido. El antifaz lo hacía lucir... guapo...Lo hacía lucir todo un hombre.

-Hola Bra, te ves preciosa- Le dijo Videl a la peliazul

-Gracias Videl, tú te ves una prisionera muy elegante- Dijo Bra divertida- Tú te ves guapo, Gohan- Añadió por último la peliazul

-Pues gracias Bra-Dijo el moreno sonrojándose y desviando su mirada al suelo- lo mismo digo de tí, totalmente hermosa- Terminó diciendo él mirándola a los ojos de una forma que jamás en sus vida la miró así...

Bra también desvió la mirada al suelo ruborizándose y sus labios formaron una sonrisa tierna-Gracias- Dijo.

Después llegaron Marron, Uub, Krilin y n-18. Marron estaba disfrazada de Tinkerbell, vestido color verde ajustado al cuerpo con tiras atadas detrás del cuello. En el medio del vestido una cinta también color verde cruzadas y formando un moño en el medio, bajo su pecho. Y tacones color blancos, con un pompón pegados en ellos. Uub se disfrazó del rey Arturo, Krilin y n-18 de Gladiadores, la mujer también se veía guapa con su vestido de gladiadora.

Y así comenzaron a llegar amigos de su familia y amigos de Bra... Pero la peliazul no veía la hora de cantar y quizás (Rogó) Gohan la rememoraba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por no subir el capítulo en estos dos días. Me tomé unas minivacaciones, ahora sigo con mi historia.**

 **En este capítulo, voy a poner la canción de una serie que yo miraba de chiquita, Patito Feo se llamaba. Espero que les guste...**

Todos cenaban entusiasmados por los ricos platillos que traían a la mesa. Quedaban satisfechos de comer tanta delicias, solamente los saiyajin eran los que devoraban sin parar que a algunos de los invitados se sorprendían.

Bra platicaba con varios de sus compañeros del colegio, iba mesa por mesa a observar que no le faltase algo.

-Hija siéntate a comer, los invitados están bien- Le dice Bulma a su hija que iba y venía

-Lo siento mamá, sólo quiero fijarme que no les falte nada- Explicó Bra-¿Ustedes están bien?- Les pregunta Bra, en la mesa de ellos se encontraban su mamá y papá, Goku, Milk, N-18, Krilin, Gohan y Videl

-Estamos bien cariño, ve a comer- Le responde Bulma

Bra le sonríe a la mujer y guía sus ojos a Gohan, este le sonríe y la peliazul se sonroja, observó a Vegeta que tenía enarcada una ceja mirándola con recelo, ''Rayos'' pensó, la peliazul le sonríe lo más falso e inocente que pudo, el príncipe de los saiyajin desvía la mirada ignorando la sonrisa de su hija, no sin antes mirar de reojo al hijo mayor de Kakaroto.

-Bueno ahora sí me agarró hambre, después regreso- Dijo Bra yéndose

-Wuaw Bulma, tu hija es verdaderamente bellísima- Le dijo Milk a la mujer

-Sí, eres tú pero en versión joven y sin arrugas- Comenta Goku, llevándose una patada bajo la mesa por parte de Bulma-Ay- Dijo él sobándose la pierna

-No seré tan joven como antes pero sigo siendo una mujer hermosa- Replicó Bulma defendiéndose

-Si eso dije, sólo que Bra...-

-Callate Goku si no quieres que te golpee la otra pierna- Lo amenazó Bulma

-De acuerdo me callo, me callo-

Los invitados acabaron de cenar, los mozos juntaban los platos y después acercaban los postres. Comentaban que todo era delicioso y eran bien atendidos.

A Bra su fiesta n° 18 se la hicieron tipo cumpleaños de 15. Ella no lo festejó, pensaba que ya estaba muy usado. Prefería festejar sus 18 que ya ingresaba a la etapa de adulta.

Terminaron sus postres, a los 15 minutos en el medio del salón pusieron una pantalla para proyección. Pasaban fotos de cuando era una bebé y de ella sola, fotos con sus amigos y compañeros de colegio, fotos con sus dos mejores amigas, con sus padres, hermano, amigos de la familia y antes de terminar el vídeo una última foto de ella y Gohan (El que no los conociera y vieran esa foto, pensarían que son novios, hacían la pareja perfecta).

Gohan al ver la foto, se sonrojó ¿Porqué la colocó? ¿No debía tener fotos con él, Pan y Videl? Que él sepa y se acuerde, se habían sacado un montón. Pero al moreno no le importó mucho, le había agradado y gustado...

Terminó la proyección y la cumplañera tenía que bailar el bals. Vegeta obligadamente bailó con su hija, torpemente pisándola cada dos segundos, Bra reía y le decía que arruinaría sus botas, Vegeta la miraba en forma asesina y mascullando cosas que la peliazul entendía y solamente se limitaba a reír.

Bailaban con ella y se sacaban fotos, hasta que se acercó Gohan. Se miraron unos largos segundos a los ojos, reflejándose en cada uno de ellos. Bra amaba sus ojos negros azabache como su cabello, esa forma de mirarla con deseos prohibidos e imposibles. Gohan amaba sus ojos azules claros, se reflejaba en ellos y le decían a gritos que lo quería para toda la eternidad. Desviaron sus vista cuando el fotógrafo los llamó.

Entonces a los minutos, empezó el baile. Todos bailaban al compás de la música, los pisos iluminaban con todas clases de formas y colores... La estaban pasando genial, no había ni uno que estuviese sentado, ni Vegeta, pero este sólo se mantenía parado y sonriendo ladiante por la forma en que sus amigos bailaban.

Gohan miraba como la peliazul movía sensualmente sus caderas. Bailaba tan bien la joven que todos volteaban a mirarla. Ella sacaba a todos a bailar, no importa la música que fuese, ella lo hacía. Algo que admiraba de Bra, era que no tenía vergüenza en nada, sea lo que sea, este donde este, ella decía y hacía lo que quería. Nadie la juzgaba y el que lo hacía, con su carácter orgulloso y arrogante, los callaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasaban todo tipo de música, no se cansaban de moverse. Las fiestas de los Briefs siempre eran iguales, nadie se sentaba hasta que no parara la música. En lo único que dejaban de bailar era para buscar tragos en la barra, después seguían toda la noche.

Luego de dos horas, hicieron una pausa para hacer el brindis y servir del pastel. Al hacer todo esto Bra, busca a su mamá y le dice que ya era el momento. Bulma la mira decidida y desaparecen antes de que algún invitado las vean.

Al escenario subían chicos con instrumentos, y a los pocos segundos, unas chicas que parecían ser bailarinas.

Bulma subió al escenario y habló por el micrófono...

-Hola a todos, ¿Se están divirtiendo?- Pregunta Bulma y los invitados contestan al unísono ''SÍ''- Genial... Ahora quería presentarles a una señorita que va a cantar esta noche para ustedes, disfrútenlo-

Bulma baja del escenario y mira a su hija afirmando que ya debía subir... Bra oculta su Ki y nerviosa sube disfrazada con un vestido de tul blanco, ancho y largo, con corset llenos de diamantes, se colocó una peluca con muchas ondas color negro azabache y antifaz con encaje blanco, toda una princesa angelical..

-Hola, ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Sharon y vengo a cantarles, ojalá les guste...- Bra agradecía a Kami que su voz sonara diferente en los micrófonos, no sabía porqué. Miró al baterista y le hizo una seña para que comience a tocar.

- _Siento cosas en el corazón_

 _pero contarlas no puedo._

 _mis amigas me preguntan_

 _si un chico que me gusta,_

 _y yo les digo que no._

 _Tengo un sueño, una ilusión_

 _y un sentimiento nuevo,_

 _que me alegra, que me asusta,_

 _esto no lo sentí nunca y me_

 _dicen que es el amor._

 _Ay ay amor,_

 _ay ay amor,_

 _lo sientes tú, lo siento yo._

 _Y si no sientes lo que yo espero,_

 _esto será como un sueño,_

 _serás mi sueño de amor._

 _Siento cosas en el corazón_

 _pero contarlas no puedo._

 _Mis amigas me preguntan_

 _si un chico que me gusta_

 _y yo les digo que no._

 _Tengo un sueño, una ilusión_

 _y un sentimiento nuevo,_

 _que me alegra, que me asusta,_

 _esto no lo sentí nunca y me_

 _dicen que es el amor._

 _Ay ay amor,_

 _ay ay amor,_

 _lo sientes tú, lo siento yo._

 _Y si no sientes lo que yo espero,_

 _esto será como un sueño,_

 _serás mi sueño de amor._

 _Ay ay amor,_

 _ay ay amor,_

 _lo sientes tú, lo siento yo._

 _Y si no sientes lo que yo espero,_

 _esto será como un sueño,_

 _seras mi sueño de amor, un sueño de amor..._

 _Y si no sientes lo que yo espero,_

 _esto sera como un sueño,_

 _serás mi sueño de amor._

 _Un sueño de amor, un sueño, si..._

¡Gracias! Feliz cumpleaños Bra-

Bra terminó de cantar y todos la aplaudían, la peliazul les agradecía y saludaba agitando su mano, trató de localizar al moreno y lo encontró, pasmado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella lo miró y le sonrió, Gohan no era consiente de lo que hacía que también le devolvió la sonrisa.

''No puede ser, es ella, la chica misteriosa del salón de música. Es ella, esa angelical voz''- Sharon- Susurró-''Debo saber más de esa chica''

Cuando el moreno quiso seguirla, la chica había desaparecido. Salió al jardín, fuera del salón y nada, ni un rastro de ella.

Luego de un rato largo, la música empieza y todos los invitados salen a bailar.

-Hola, ¿Oyeron a mi amiga? Canta hermoso- Dice Bra apareciendo de la nada

-Bra, ¿Dónde estabas? sí canta hermoso pero no te vimos- Le dice Pan

-Estaba atrás del escenario- Contesta ella- Bueno, a bailar ahora-

Bra agarra de los brazos a sus mejores amigas y las guía al medio de la pista. En un momento de la noche, la peliazul lo ve a Gohan sentado con un vaso en la mano y mirada ausente, la chica se acerca y se sienta al lado de él...

-¿Pasa algo Gohan? ¿Porqué no bailas?- Cuestiona Bra

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras amiga de esa chica?- Le pregunta él molesto

-¿Qué chica? ¿Sharon? ¿La conoces?- Bra lo seguía cuestionando

-Sí, Sharon... No no la conozco pero esa chica es la que escuché en el salón de música- Le responde él todavía molesto

-Ah... lo siento Gohan no lo sabía, no sabía que era ella a quien buscabas, lo lamento- A Bra no le gustaba para nada como le contestaba Gohan, nunca en su vida le contestó de esa forma

-Olvídalo, ve a bailar. No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, déjame solo-

Bra no lo podía creer, ¿Qué le pasaba? Miró el vaso y entendió, estaba borracho-Mira Gohan, jamás te falté el respeto y tampoco te alce la voz, pero en serio no sabía que era a mi amiga Sharon a quien escuchaste, así que no te la agarres conmigo que no es mi culpa. Es mi cumpleaños y no quiero discutir con nadie, menos por cosas tan insignificantes- Ella se para y cuando se esta por ir, se gira -Y si estas borracho, es mejor que te marches a tu casa- Bra se da la vuelta dejando a Gohan solo con la palabra en la boca y va con sus amigos.

Estaba mal, tenía amargura por dentro. Nunca le habló así al papá de su mejor amiga, pero sinceramente la había sacado de sus casillas, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella que Sharon era la de la voz misteriosa y también su amiga? Ninguna culpa, además Sharon era ella... Algo que nunca, jamás en la vida se permitía hacer, demostrar su malestar. Se sentía triste, sola, o lo que sea, siempre iba a estar sonriendo delante de quien fuese, no quería ser débil y que sientan lástima por ella, no. Ella es fuerte, tiene sangre saiyajin. Esto no la iba a hacer decaer, ni un poco...


	10. Chapter 10

La fiesta terminó tranquila, los invitados felicitaban a la familia Briefs por lo estupenda que estuvo. Bra se encontraba en la salida, y despedía a todos que ya se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares.

Estaba bastante cansada, no veía la hora se regresar a su casa, sacarse el disfraz, las botas y el maquillaje, ''Anhelo estar en mi cama enorme durmiendo plácidamente. Aunque debo admitir, fue la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos'' pensó ella. Guió sus ojos azules a Pan que se hallaba con Gohan, la peliazul suspiró ''Todavía me siento mal por haber discutido con Gohan. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de él, aunque me dio mucha rabia que se la haya desquitado conmigo, lo detesto'', el moreno la mira y en sus ojos demostraba que seguía molesto, ella aparta su mirada y se va adonde esta su hermano.

-Bra, nosotros ya nos vamos. Papá se emborrachó y esta pesado- Le dice Pan a la peliazul mientras le da un beso a Trunks

-Sí me di cuenta- Dijo ella mirando furibunda al moreno

-Nos vemos mañana- Se despidió entrando al auto y marchándose a su casa.

-Estúpido- Susurró Bra

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunta Trunks, no se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba a su lado

-No, nada estoy cansada eso es todo- Contestó ella

-Hija si deseas puedes irte a casa, nosotros nos quedaremos a limpiar- Dijo Bulma llevando luces al camión

-Me quedo a ayudar madre, no quiero que hagan todo ustedes-

-Mejor mocosa porque es tu cumpleaños y no el nuestro- La recriminó Vegeta

-Ya puedes irte Vegeta- Dijo Bulma rodando los ojos

-Terminen rápido- Dicho esto el príncipe sale volando a toda velocidad

-Que hombre tan arrogaste- Protesta Bulma

-Pero te enamoró- Le dice picaramente Bra

La mujer se sonroja y voltea murmurando cosas, Trunks y Bra únicamente reían e iban tras su madre para reunir las cosas del salón y transportarlas al camión.

Al día siguiente, toda la ciudad hablaban de la gran fiesta de la Princesa de Capsule Corp. En la televisión dialogaban sobre como la muchacha tenía los superiores y sobresalientes cumpleaños.

Reclamaban que no pudieron entrar a la fiesta, mas mostraban fotos de algunos disfraces que hubo (Por supuestos los disfraces de los Briefs) y comentaban lo sensacional y llamativo que fue.

La peliazul se desadormeció y escuchó el teléfono de ella sonar, observó quien la llamaba y era su mejor amiga Pan...

-Hola- Saludó Bra somnolienta

-¿Estabas durmiendo? ¡Arriba princesa Bra!- Le dice Pan al otro lado de la línea

Bra sonríe- Déjame dormir, tú no tuviste hasta tarde juntando las cosas del salón- Decía ella cerrando los ojos

-No, pero igual es hora de levantarse-

-¿Qué quieres cabeza de chorlito?- Pregunta Bra ahogando un bostezo

-Suenas a tu padre- Decía Pan arrugando la nariz, Bra no la veía pero sabía que estaba haciendo ese gesto- Sucede que mi papá y mi mamá me ignoran, bah papá esta acostado por la resaca de anoche y mamá no sé que hace... Quiero que hagamos algo, no sé salir a deambular ¿Qué opinas?- Dijo tediosa la morena

-De acuerdo fea, me aseo y salgo a tu casa-

-Te amo-

-Yo no compradora- Rió la peliazul- Nos vemos dentro de una hora- Dijo ella y se levantó de la cama directo al baño.

En el momento que acabó de ducharse, eligió ponerse una camiseta mangas corta a rayas negras y blancas, ajustada al cuerpo. Una pollera blanca con un cinturón fino color marrón y zapatillas de plataformas blancas, puntas abiertas y tacones bajos. Agarró su bolso del mismo color del cinturón, situando adentro su bikini, toallón, bronceador, billetera y otras ropas por si llegara a quedarse en la casa de la morena. Y en su cabello se realizó una trenza diadema...

Baja a la cocina y sus padres ya estaban almorzando:

-Gracias por levantarme mamá- Dijo Bra con sorna

-Discúlpame hija, quería que duermas un rato más...¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunta la mujer observando a su hija cómo estaba vestida

-A casa de Pan- Le contesta, llevándose a su boca un vaso con jugo

-Bien hija, después quisiera hablar contigo- Le dice Bulma guiñándole el ojo

Bra suelta una risa pequeña-Esta bien madre-

-¿Qué tienen que hablar?- Pregunta serio Vegeta

-Cosas de chicas- Responde Bulma

-¿Chicas? Tú ya eres vieja- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Qué acabas de decir? Repítelo de nuevo- Dijo colérica Bulma

-Que ya eres vieja- La sonrisa de Vegeta no se iba para nada y Bulma quería sacársela de un simple bofetón

¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionarla vieja?. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea- Sí, tienes toda la razón ya no soy una ''chica joven'', sino una ''vieja''... Bra, dales mis saludos a Gohan, Videl y Pan. Me voy al jardín a arreglar un par de cosas...- Bulma cruza la puerta de entrada y se pierde de vista.

-Papi fuiste muy duro con ella- Le dice seria la peliazul

-Conoce como soy, asimismo fui honesto- Contesta adusto el moreno

-Claro, igualmente si fuera tú me arrepentiría de mis palabras...-

-¿Porqué lo dices?- Preguntó confundido

-Adiós papi- Bra atraviesa la puerta principal y sube a su aeronave, dejando al principe sin comprender lo que acababa de decir su hija.

Bra descendió en frente de la vivienda de su amiga. Transforma su aeronave en capsula y abre la puerta , era su segunda casa y ya estaban acostumbrados a que entre la peliazul sin tocar. Buscó a su mejor amiga y la divisó sentada en la cocina leyendo unas revistas asaz aburrida...

-Llegué- Dice Bra acercándose a una silla y sentándose frente a la morena

-Lo sé, sentí tu ki- Ríe ella

-¿Qué haremos? Tengo mi traje de baño por si quieres ir a la piscina-

-Después Bra, ahora sólo quiero caminar por un rato- Dice Pan melancólica

-¿Sucede algo Pan?- Pregunta preocupada la peliazul

-No quiero hablar de esto aquí, vayamos a una heladería o a donde sea- Le dice la morena, agarrando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida

En el camino ninguna de las dos hablaban. Llegaron a una heladería, pidieron (como siempre) sus gustos favoritos, y se establecieron en una mesa pequeña, con una sombrilla en el medio, dándoles sombra y con vista a la playa y mar...

-¿Ahora quieres contarme Pan?- Le pregunta Bra

-Sí Bra... ¿Te acuerdas que te llamé hoy sonaba bien, osea de buen humor?- Le pregunta la morena

-Sí ¿Porqué?-

-Bueno, cuando terminé de hablar contigo, sonó el teléfono de mi mamá, al parecer ella no lo escuchó porque en ningún momento bajó. Lo sujeté y sé que estuve mal pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo- Decía la morena dándole un lenguetazo a su helado- Era un mensaje y en él decía que...- Pan miró al mar y sus ojos se pusieron lacrimosos- Decía que cuándo se iban a encontrar y que la extrañaba- La morena dejo caer un par de lágrimas, sin dejar de mirar el mar- Bra- Fijó sus ojos llorosos a la peliazul- ¿Mi mamá estará engañando a mi papá? Y si es así, ¿Porqué?. ¿Qué hizo mi papá para que ella le hiciera esto?. ¿Qué pasó entre ellos? No comprendo- Pan sollozaba en silencio.

-¿Decía otra cosa el mensaje?- Preguntó la peliazul

-Que si se podían ver hoy en el mismo lugar de siempre- Responde Pan limpiándose sus ojos, con ayuda también de la peliazul que le sonreía suavemente

-¿No sabes dónde constantemente va Videl?, quiero decir, ¿Si nunca te mencionó un lugar a donde es de ir seguido?- Cuestiona Bra

-No, pero la mayoría de veces, cuando la llamo, me comenta que esta en un restaurante cenando con compañeros de trabajo- Le explica la morena

-¿Jamás te lo nombró al restaurante?-

-No-

-Mira, Pan... es preferible que platiques con ella a solas, sin que este Gohan, y le comentes sobre el mensaje...- Pan la interrumpe

-Es que ya sabe que lo leí- Dice ella seca

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, notó su teléfono en mis mano. Me lo arrebató y comenzamos a discutir. Le dije que me daba vergüenza ser su hija y que no entendía cómo le podía hacer eso a papá, me dio una bofetada como respuesta y se fue de casa- Contó la morena- Pero amiga ¿Porqué lo hizo? No lo puedo creer. Explícame Bra, ¿Qué sucede entre ellos dos?- Pan apoya su cabeza en la mesa y lagrimeaba a más no poder.

-Pan, tú sabes que a muchas parejas les sucede lo mismo que a tus padre ¿No?, no son ni los primeros ni los últimos... Pero yo sé que Videl ama más que a nadie a Gohan y por supuesto, él a ella. Y si no lo ama, descuida al mejor hombre que alguien pueda tener en esta vida. Tu papá es inteligente, buena persona, honesto, algo torpe a veces, fuerte, poderoso y también muy guapo, ¿Qué otro hombre como tu papá va a encontrar tu mamá? ¡Ninguno!. Y si ella lo pierde, es por despreciativa...- Bra mueve la silla cerca de su amiga-No llores Pan, todo va a estar bien. No te prometo que se arreglaren y se acompañen como antes, pero capas con una muy buena amistad puedan seguir. Ya... Tranquila, estoy siempre y para siempre-

La peliazul abraza a su amiga y permanecen así hasta que la morena se calmara. Al momento que Pan se despejó, Bra con su dedo pulgar limpia los restos de lágrimas que continuaban en su rostro.

-Aún si deseas, podemos ir a la piscina- Dijo sonriendo Pan

-Absolutamente, estoy transpirando esta hermosa ropa y no queda muy bien en mi- Las dos chicas soltaron una carcajada y se encaminaron a la casa de la morena- Pan, antes de arribar te recomiendo que hables con tu mamá, calmadas y solas, sobre esta situación, ¿De acuerdo? Cualquier cosa, si no ansias permanecer en tu casa, vienes a la mía, ¿Bien?-

-Muy bien Bra, muchas gracias amigas. Eres la mejor- Le dice Pan sonriendo triste pero suavemente

-Lo sé- Dice Bra tirando un mechón de su pelo, haciendo un gesto creído

-Cállate- Las dos jóvenes subieron a la aeronave y fueron rumbo al hogar de la novia de Trunks.


	11. Chapter 11

Al llegar, no sintieron el Ki de Videl pero sí el de Gohan, sin embargo éste continuaba en su dormitorio. Se cambiaron, la morena seleccionó colocarse una bikini con flecos y la peliazul de neoprene triangl. Se pasaron el bloqueador y se dirigieron a la piscina.

Nadaron un rato largo y después descansaron en las colchonetas inflables de la morena.

-Amo el verano- Dijo Bra

-Yo igual, aunque debo admitir que me bronceo más que tú- Dice Pan, recibiendo gotas de agua que Bra le arrojó

-Pero yo soy super blanca, cuesta que me agarre color- Dijo ofendida la princesa

-Te pasa porque eres fea- Dijo Pan burlona. Bra la mira y se lanza sobre su amiga, produciendo que la morena se ahogue.

-No pelees conmigo, te va a ir mal- Amenaza en forma de broma la chica

-Oh que miedo, auxilio- Las dos chicas echaron una carcajada y comenzaron a lanzarse agua

-Voy a llamar a Marron y le preguntaré si quiere venir- Dice Bra entretanto sale de la piscina

-Muy bien-

Bra se cubre la parte de abajo con su toalla y adentra a la casa. Busca su bolso, llama a Marron y cuando esta por ir con Pan, se topa con algo, o menor dicho con alguien...

-Gohan...- Lo nombra ella

-Hola Bra- Saluda el moreno, viendo que la peliazul llevaba descubierto el torso, haciendo que con esa ''Bikini'', como lo llama su hija, le haga resaltar los pechos

-¿Cómo estas de tu malestar?- Pregunta ella seca

-No muy bien, me duele la cabeza- Responde él sobándose su cabeza-¿Tú cómo estas?- Le pregunta

-Muy bien-

-Me alegro por ti- Gohan entendía porque estaba de ese modo la peliazul

-Gracias- Agradeció secamente

-Bra, sobre anoche...Quisiera pedirte disculpas, sé que estuve incorrecto y te traté mal. Pero me sorprendió saber que tú eres amiga de la chica ''misteriosa'' y no me dijeras-

-Es que yo no sabía que era ell...-

-Lo sé- Gohan la interrumpe- Por eso estuve mal, me las agarré contigo sabiendo que tú no tienes nada que ver. Fui yo quien se comportó como un idiota, por eso pido que me disculpes- Dijo disculpándose el moreno

-Jamás me trataste de esa manera, Gohan y me dolió. Me preocupó que estuvieses sentado solo y desanimado...- Le explica entristecida ella

-Sí, fui un grandísimo idiota... ¿Me perdonas?- Gohan la miraba con sus ojos negros azabaches, que hasta le pareció reflejarse ella, lo peor es que su mirada era tierna que se encontró imposible enojarse con él y no perdonarlo.

Bra sonríe- Te perdono, Gohan pero si ¿Me prometes que no me tratarás más de esa forma?-

-Te lo prometo- Contesta él sonriendo también- Acerca de tu amiga, Sharon, dime... ¿De dónde es?

-Es de... es...es del otro lado de la...de la ciudad, muy...muy lejos de aquí- Dijo titubeando la peliazul

-¿Y dónde es muy lejos de aquí?- Cuestiona Gohan alzando una ceja

-Yo...yo no sé como se llama el pueblo donde vive, sé que es lejos- A Bra la estaban cubriendo los nervios

-Pero es tu amiga, deberías saber dónde vive- Dijo riendo el moreno-¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Es del colegio?-

-Cuántas preguntas- Dice ella riendo nerviosa, llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza, ese gesto se lo pegó Pan- La conozco por parte de mi mamá y... no, no es del colegio- Responde

-¿Entonces porqué la escuché aquella vez?-

-Vino a visitarme-''Kami, ayúdame''

-Si no pueden entrar desconocidos al cole...-

-Timbre- Había sonado el timbre, deteniendo al moreno y dejando por fin respirar a la peliazul, ''Gracias Kamisama'' pensó ella.

-¡Marron! Hola- Saludó a su amiga rubia, en ese momento la amó más que a su papá

-Hola ojos azules- Saluda también ella, vio a Gohan parado en medio de la sala- Hola Gohan-

-¿Que tal Marron? Bueno chica las dejo irse a la piscina- Gohan se da la vuelta y sube a su habitación

Las chicas fueron hasta la piscina- Mira quien vino- Dijo Bra

-Por fin, me estaba aburriendo sola. Bra, ¿Porqué te tardaste?- Le pregunta Pan

-Me encontré a tu papá y charlamos un rato- Le responde entrando a la piscina, haciendo lo mismo Marron

-¿Y de qué hablaron?- Pregunta la hija de Gohan

-De mi cumpleaños-

-Ah bueno, Marron nos estas abandonando ¿Qué te esta sucediendo amiga?- Le pregunta preocupada Pan

-Si nos vimos a la noche- Dijo riendo ella por lo exagerada que era su amiga

-Si pero fue hace mucho anoche, te extrañamos- Dijo Pan fingiendo tristeza

-Tienes que ser actriz- Comenta Bra

-Lo sé, estoy perdiendo plata- Las tres soltaron una carcajada y como habían hecho hoy Pan y Bra, comenzaron a lanzarse agua.

Nadaron, tomaron sol, charlaban de muchas cosas, hasta que Marron les dio una noticia que sorprendió a sus amigas...

-Chicas, necesito decirles algo- Dice Marron, en su rostro se reflejaba alegría y felicidad

-Dinos Marron, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bra...Pan...- Marron miraba a cada una y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formó en sus labios rosas- Estoy embarazada-

Las morena y peliazul quedaron pasmadas con la noticia que le dio su amiga, que cuando volvieron a la realidad comenzaron a dar gritos de alegría y a abrazar a su amiga.

-Felicidades amiga, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Cuándo te enteraste que estabas embarazada? ¿De cuánto estas?- Le pregunta Bra

-Me enteré ayer y de un mes- La rubia soltaba lágrimas de felicidad

\- Oh amiga, que lindo te super felicito, no vemos la hora de que ya nazca. Será el consentido de nosotras- Dice Pan

-Gracias amigas las quiero un montón- Las tres se abrazan y empiezan a saltar de felicidad

A los minutos que las chicas se pacificaron, el teléfono de Bra sonó...

-¿Hola?-

-Hola hija, te llamo para decirte que esta noche viajamos con tu papá por un desacuerdo que hubo con otra empresa. Vamos por dos días tal vez, no sabemos por cuento- Le explica Bulma

-Esta bien mamá, tengan cuidado los amo-

-Cuídense y pórtense bien. Nosotros a ti hija, besos-

Bra corta y voltea a observar a sus amigas:

-Chicas mis padres esta noche no están así que pensaba organizar una pequeña reunión-

-¿Dónde van?- Pregunta Pan

-No lo sé, pero es por un tema de trabajo- Responde Bra sin dar mucha importancia al asunto

-¿Nosotras tres y quienes más?- Pregunta Marron

-Nosotras, Trunks, Goten, Pares, Uub y nadie más. Los de siempre- Dice Bra acomodando sus cosas dentro su bolso

-De acuerdo amiga, nos veremos esta noche entonces-

Y de esta manera las tres chicas se despidieron.

Bra establecía todas las cosas en orden... Compró bebidas y para comer, preparó música y juegos de mesas o películas por si deseaban hacer algunas de esas dos cosas.

Cuando se encaminaba a ducharse, sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir y no podía creer quien estaba parado en la puerta de entrada...

-Gohan...-

Bra no salia de su asombro, ¿Qué hacia Gohan aquí? ¿Habrá pasado algo con Pan o Videl?

-Hola Bra, ¿Me dejas pasar?- Bra salió de sus pensamientos y se corrió para que pase el moreno

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gohan? Si buscas a mis padres ellos no se encuentran- Dice Bra

-¿Dónde estan?- Pregunta el moreno alzando una ceja

\- Se fueron a no sé donde por un tema de trabajo- Contesta ella

-Ah claro... Igualmente no vino por tus padres-

-¿Ah no? Y entonces ¿Por quién?- Pregunta intrigada la peliazul

-Por ti- Dice Gohan agarrando las manos de la chica

-¿Qué?- Bra no lo podía creer, ¿Escuchó bien? Dijo que venía por ella

-Como escuchaste, vine por ti. Hace tiempo te tengo en mi mente, no sales ni un segundo. No sé que tendrás, si serán esos hermosos ojos azules o su bella sonrisa que me vuelve loco al mirarla, pero me encantas Bra Briefs- Gohan sujeta con sus manos el mentón de ella y se acerca lentamente a sus labios.

-Gohan, no sé que decirte, no podemos...- Fue interrumpida por él

-Si podemos-

-Gohan...-

\- Bra- La nombra él

\- Gohan- Susurra ella

-Bra- Su rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca hasta que...

-¡BRA!- Grita Trunks

-¿Qué, qué, qué?- Bra se levanta asustada

-¿Qué qué? Estabas dormida y te levante- Le responde su hermano- ¿Qué hacías soñando con Gohan?- Le cuestiona él levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué? Es que yo... yo... yo soñé con él porque soñé- Dijo riendo nerviosa- O sea así como sueño con el Sr Goku, papá, Piccolo o tú, también con Gohan-

Trunks la miraba sospechoso y decidió ignorar lo que dijo negando con la cabeza- Escucha Bra, ¿Hoy vienen los chicos?- Pregunta él

-Claro que si-

-Bien, me iré a bañar-

-Igual yo- Dijo Bra levantándose del sillón y yendo a su cuarto

Bra reflexionaba su sueño, parecía tan real. Hasta sintió cuando sujetó sus manos. ''Lástima que fue sólo un sueño'' ¿Qué tenía Gohan que le gustase tanto? Ya había aceptado que le gustaba, pero no entendía qué era... Si físicamente es semejante a su papá, Sr. Goku, Trunks y Goten, e intelectualmente, es muy inteligente, como su papá, Trunks y hasta allí de Goten... Pero Gohan tenía algo que lo diferenciaba de todos, no sabía que era, aunque se moría de ganas de investigar que es.

''¿Serán sus ojos negros? ¿Su sonrisa perfecta? ¿Sus labios finos? ¿Su cuerpo enorme y fuerte, como un guerrero? ¿Qué tendrá que me enamora? Oh Por Kami Gohan, ¿Qué me estas haciendo?'' Pensó abrumada. Se metió en la bañera, trató de relajarse y no pensar el el moreno, la estaba enloqueciendo.

-Gohan- Musitó Bra con los ojos cerrados, dando un largo suspiro.


	12. Chapter 12

Gohan se encontraba recostado en el sillón de su casa, no había nada interesante en la televisión, así que decidió leer un libro, hasta que sonó el timbre.

Fue a divisar quién era, quizá su hermano o su papá, le haría bien un rato de compañía y charlar de sus problemas, le urgía contarles lo que le estaba sucediendo con Videl.

Cuando abrió, sus ojos no deducían quien estaba parado en la puerta...

-Hola Gohan- Saludó una chica de cabellos negros azabaches con muchas ondas, ojos color avellana, suficientemente esbelta y piel muy bien bronceada

-¿Hola? Disculpe señorita mi ineptitud, pero...¿La conozco?- Pregunta confundido el moreno

-Sí, me has escuchando dos veces- Le responde ella

-¿En dónde?- Esa chica le parecía muy extraña, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre y la dirección de su casa? Sobre todo ¿De dónde ''supuestamente'' la conocía?

-¿Me dejas pasar? ¿O esta muy ocupado y yo vengo a interrumpir? Lo siento- Dice ella echando unos pasos hacia atrás insinuando a irse

-No señorita, pase- Gohan se hace a un lado

-Gracias- Dijo ella, cruzando la puerta. El moreno la mira de reojo y el perfume que llevaba se le hacía conocido

-Y... Entonces ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunta curioso Gohan

-Con mi voz ya deberías reconocerme- Dijo la chica, dándose vuelta y mirando los libros de ls estantería

-Lo siento, no comprendo- Gohan estaba cada vez más confundido y curioso

-El salón de música, el cumpleaños de mi amiga Bra... ¿No me recuerdas?-

Gohan no lo podía creer. ''Es...es ella''- Sharon...- Musitó él

-Claro y sé que estuviste buscándome, ahora te encontré yo-

Gohan no salía de su asombro, era hermosa, aunque había algo en ella que le hacía acordar a una persona, pero no sabía a quien...-Vaya, esto es sorprendente-

-Sí, pero ahora que te encontré no me iré sin las manos vacías- Dijo Sharon acercándose a él

-¿Qué...Que quieres?- El moreno se estaba poniendo nervioso lo cerca que estaba la chica de él, ¿Si junto llegaba Videl y lo veía a él solo con una chica y en su propia casa? ¿Si llegaba Pan? Su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada

-Te quiero a ti- Sharon le da un rápido y dulce beso y lo abraza por el cuello. Gohan no reaccionaba, ni siquiera correspondió al beso que le estaba dando la chica, de pronto...

-¿Gohan? Soy Bra, vengo a buscar mi teléfono me lo olvidé a...quí...- Bra tenía sus ojos azules bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-¡Bra!- Dijo él empujando a Sharon lejos de él y yendo con la peliazul

-Lo siento, estabas ocupado y yo detuve lo que hacías, mejor me voy- Bra se da la vuelta y sale volando por la puerta de entrada

-Bra espera, Bra, no te vayas, Bra- La llamaba desesperado-No te vayas déjame explicarte princesa, ¡BRA!- Gritó Gohan, y fue un segundo que vio a Bra caer de lo alto y ser atropellada por una aeronave ''oh no'' pensó él volando a toda velocidad a la peliazul

-¡BRAAAA!- Y de repente se despertó, sobresaltado por el horrible sueño que había tenido.

Por Kami, ¿Porqué había soñado eso? Primero todo iba bien soñando con Sharon hasta que apareció Bra, sentía una terrible culpa que lo haya visto besándose con una desconocida (para él) y además, amiga de ella.

Sí admitía que esas dos jovencitas lo volvían loco, pero Bra, tenía algo que diferenciaba a cualquier otra chica que haya conocido. No podía ni compararla con Videl, porque a su edad la morena, no era ni parecida en personalidad y físico, a la peliazul.

''¿Qué tendrás Bra que me guste tanto? ¿Gustar? Ya que... Dedo confesar que me gusta, jamás pensé que la hija de Vegeta y Bulma me llegara a gustar. Por Kami, es una niña, me siento un pervertido'' Pensó replicándose a si mismo. ''¿Serán sus ojos azules claros? ¿Sus labios color rosa y finos? ¿Su piel de porcelana? Aunque ahora esta muy bella bronceada ¿Su cuerpo esbelto? Aunque no soy de fijarme en las chicas por su físico e inequívoco, debe ser suave como la seda''-Bra- Susurró él, sonrió tiernamente y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Los amigos se encontraban en la Capsule Corp. Se divertían con los juegos de mesa y los que perdían, eran obligados a beber tragos fuertes. La única que no bebía era Marron, pero reía a cada segundo por los gestos o comentarios que realizaban sus amigos...

-Me invitaron a una fiesta hoy- Comenta Goten

-¿Fiesta? ¿Un domingo? Mañana es lunes- Dice Uub

-Si pero es para gente Universitaria- Le explica Goten- ¿Les gustaría ir?-

-No lo sé, yo no traje ropa para cambiarme- Dice Pan

-Yo menos- Dijo Marron

-Yo les presto chicas- Les dice Bra al mismo tiempo que juntaba las cosas de la mesa

-Bueno, vayamos entonces- Dijo Goten

Las chicas se vistieron y bajaron adonde estaban los otros tres chicos.

Marron eligió ponerse un vestido con la parte arriba negro liso sin tiritas y la parte de abajo acampanado color blanco, con tacones altos dorados y un collar del mismo color.

Pan también optó por un vestido, negro con tiritas y todas flores color rosa, tacones altos negros y collar de color rosa.

Y al final, Bra decidió ponerse un top blanco con hombros caídos ajustado al cuerpo, con falda acampanada color rosa pastel, tacones altos del mismo color y un collar dorado.

Estaban muy guapas, hasta los tres hombres se lo dijeron. Se retocaron un poco el maquillaje y fueron rumbo a la fiesta.

No estaba demasiado lleno, pero se sentían a gusto. Los seis amigos bailaron sin parar toda la noche. A Bra la invitaban a bailar otros muchachos, sin embargo ella no aceptaba.

Luego, la pelizual de tanto beber se sentía mareada, quería irse a su casa...

-Chicos, sigan disfrutando yo me voy a casa-

-¿Porqué te vas Bra?- Le pregunta Trunks-Te acompaño

-No Trunks, quédate con Pan yo voy volando, no te preocupes estaré bien sólo tengo un pequeño malestar- Explicó la peliazul

-No lo sé, me preocupa que te pongas peor y no llegues a casa- Le dice el pelilila

-Bra te acompañamos- Dijo Pan

-No chicos, en serio necesito aire fresco además no descansé bien por eso estoy así. No se preocupen sigan disfrutando-

-De acuerdo hermana, llámame cualquier cosa- Le dice preocupado Trunks

-Si hermano, nos vemos- Bra se despide, sale de la fiesta y prende vuelo hasta su casa.

Iba abstraída en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió un Ki conocido, frenó el vuelo para ver de quien se trataba y lo vio, a centímetros de ella, muy atractivo con su camiseta negra y pantalones largos y negro...

-Gohan- Saludó con una sonrisa gentil-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta ella

-Salí a dar vueltas, me siento agobiado en mi casa- Contesta él- ¿Tú que haces a estas altas horas de la noche volando sola y vestida así?-''Se ve absolutamente bella'' pensó y rubores salieron de sus mejillas

-Fui a una fiesta, ¿No te dijo Pan?-

-Ah si, es verdad me había dicho. Igualmente es muy peligroso que estés volando sola- Recriminó Gohan a la peliazul

Bra suelta una risa y lo mira a los ojos- Me sentía mal y preferí irme a mi casa-

-Peor entonces, ¿Te llegas a desmayar? No señorita siempre debe ir acompañada- Gohan la recriminaba pero en tono gracioso

-Lo siento papá dos- Gohan sintió una amargura por dentro, Bra lo consideraba un papá-¿Pasa algo Gohan?- Le pregunta la chica

-No...¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa?-

-Claro-Dijo Bra sonriendo

Y de ese modo la princesa y el guerrero fueron a la playa.

Luego de volar por quince minutos, eternamente silenciosos e incómodos, llegaron y se sentaron en la arena.

-Me olvidé mi chaleco así no te ensuciabas la ropa- Dice Gohan sonriendo inocente

Bra suelta una pequeña risa- No te preocupes, estoy bien. No soy excesivamente elegante Son Gohan- Dijo ella mirando sus ojos negros que tenían un brillo muy particular

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Gohan mirando la arena

-No lo siestas- Dijo Bra sonriendo suavemente, guió sus ojos al mar-Que hermosa vista-

Gohan la mira-Sí, muy hermosa- dijo inconsciente de sus palabras, la peliazul lo mira y él se da cuenta de lo que dijo- O sea, el mar con la luna reflejada es muy hermosa- Dijo riendo falso y llevando su mano tras la cabeza

Bra sintió una pequeña decepción, juraría que se lo había dicho a ella, pero prefirió no hacer falsas ilusiones. Le sonrió también en forma falta y miró al costado.

-Bra...- La llama él. La peliazul lo mira y él junta sus manos con las suyas- Tú también eres hermosa, mucho más que la luna reflejada en el mar-

Bra no sabía que hacer o decir, quería, deseaba, anhelaba o ansiaba propinarle un beso, tocar esos labios que tanto soñaba probar y que ahora podía tener la oportunidad...Se iba a pasar todos los límites, rayas o lo que sea si lo hacía, pero ¿Qué mas da? El que no arriesga, no gana.

Entonces Bra comenzó a acercarse a él, Gohan no se movía, miraba a la peliazul estar a milímetros de él y ocurrió... Los dos cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un beso tierno y lento mientras Gohan la abraza por la cintura. Estaban en su mundo, no existía nada y nadie al rededor de ellos.

Bra sentía que volaba, era algo que jamás en sus 18 años de vida experimentó. No sabía que era un cosquilleo en la panza, se sentía feliz, feliz de por fin probar y saborear esos labios tan exquisitos, dulces y tiernos de Gohan. Quería tenerlo así para el resto de su vida, una idea y pensamiento muy loco, mas era la verdad.

Gohan por su parte, experimentaba algo que con Videl jamás sintió. Con Bra podía hacer o decir lo que quisiera, que sabía que ella jamás lo juzgaría, hasta lo acompañaría en todo. Se sentía un adolescente, que se enamoraba por segunda vez. Era extraño sentir los labios de otra mujer que no sea el de su esposa, pero esos labios lo transformaban en un niño tierno e inocente que fue alguna vez, sin embargo quería probarlos siempre, para el resto de su vida, a cada hora, minutos y segundos.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron viendo con amor en los ojos, aun seguían abrazados. Hasta que al moreno la realidad lo golpeó...

-No podemos Bra, esta mal lo que hicimos- Dijo Gohan al tiempo que se separaba de ella-Digo, tú tienes la edad de mi hija, eres prácticamente una hija más mía, soy un hombre grande para ti, tú tienes una vida, con muchos muchachos de tu edad que se mueren por darte todo lo que yo no podré, porque tengo una esposa. Y aunque no me ame o yo no la ame, juramos amor eterno y fidelidad, no puedo hacerle esto- Dijo Gohan mirando a los ojos a Bra

Bra sentía mucha impotencia, que irónico ¿No? Videl probablemente lo engaña y él le dice que no quiere hacerle eso a su esposa. Claro que no iba a decir nada de Videl, pero le daba, además de unos celos voraces, también furia- Por favor Gohan, ya sabes que para el amor no hay edad y no me interesan otros muchachos. Asimismo, dime ¿Serías ''feliz'' estando todavía viviendo bajo el mismo techo y compartiendo la misma cama? Yo no lo sería. No digo que te separes de Videl por mi o por otra mujer. Sólo que abras bien los ojos y veas si quieres eso por el resto de tu vida- Le decía Bra mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Es que no puedo Bra, ¡entiende!-Gritó él, sacando las manos de la peliazul de su rostro- ¿Qué pasaría si tus padres se enterasen que tienes algo conmigo? Sea público o privado, tu papá me asesina. ¿Que pensaría y pasaría si Pan se enterase lo de nosotros dos? Sentiría muchísima decepción y de tu parte, traición. ¿Qué pensarían de mi? Que soy un depravado, un pervertido que esta con una jovencita. Ya soy un hombre grande, ya viví mi vida y vos la estas viviendo, ya conozco todo lo que tú estas conociendo. No podemos Bra, perdón-

-¡Eres un pesimista Son Gohan! Un pesimista y un cobarde, no te importa arriesgarte. Yo me arriesgaría a cualquier cosa por ti, enfrentaría a mi padre si quisiera hacerte daño. Le diría la verdad a Pan, de que me enamoré de su padre y que el corazón no elige a quien amar- Decía Bra sollozando- Y no pensarían nada de ti, son cosas que en todo el planeta sucede, no sólo aquí. No somos ni los primeros ni los últimos- Dijo Bra dándole la espalda al moreno y limpiándose las lágrimas

-No seas así Bra, comprende que no puedo dejar a mi familia ¡No es fácil!- Gohan se acerca a ella y la sujeta por los hombros, estaba en lo cierto, su piel era suave como la seda.

Bra se aleja de él, gira y con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, lo mira- Esta bien, no podemos, entiendo. Hagamos que esto no sucedió, que fue un sueño o un error que no debió ocurrir- Dijo fría

-Pero no fue un error...-

-Lo fue- Interrumpió al moreno- Lo siento por detener sus vueltas, no sucederá de nuevo. Hasta pronto Sr Gohan- Bra sale volando a toda celeridad, ese beso, ese beso que la hizo sentir en las nubes en dos minutos, Gohan la bajó en dos segundos.

''Maldito, Gohan maldito. Te odio, te súper odio. ¿Quién me ordenó a que me enamorase de ti?. Por Kami ¿Qué digo? te echo la culpa sabiendo que yo soy la tonta que se ilusionó y creó un mundo que no iba a existir nunca, una vida que jamás tendré a tu lado. Te olvidaré, trataré de olvidarme de ti de la forma que sea, se que podré. Soy fuerte'' Pensó, pero aunque no se permitiera llorar, las lágrimas aparecían igual. Entró por la ventada de su habitación, se desvistió, se ducho, cambió y se acostó, llorando se durmió.


	13. Chapter 13

Gohan llegó frustrado a su hogar, se sentía un grandisimo idiota. Bra lo besó y él le dijo que no engañaría a su esposa, sabiendo que esta ya ni lo registra.

''¿Realmente con el tiempo sería feliz viviendo con Videl, la cual ni siquiera fija sus ojos en mi, y cuándo lo hace, es con indiferencia? No, absolutamente no lo sería.''

Pero él tenía razón, no pueden estar juntos. Es verdad que para el amor no hay edad, sin embargo todo rechazarían la relación entre ellos. Primero, porque él esta casado y tiene una hija, segundo el príncipe de los saiyajin, Vegeta, lo mataría a golpes por haber tocado a su princesa y pequeña hija y lo entendía perfectamente, él jamás permitiría que un hombre mayor esté con su hija Pan. Aunque que con Trunks se llevaban 10 años o más, conocía al chico y por eso lo aceptó.

Necesitaba ducharse, se estaba arrepintiendo de rechazar a Bra, en ese rato que estuvo con ella, se olvidó por completo de sus problemas con Videl. Y cuando se besaron, fue un momento único. Por primera vez en su vida, experimentó lo que se llama ''Amor''.

No es que no amase a su esposa, la amaba. Sin embargo, se casó muy pronto y después Videl quedó embarazada de Pan. Fue la primera mujer de quien se enamoró, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer otras mujeres, como lo hace su hermano Goten. Y no es que se lamentaba por haber sido padre, amaba a su hija Pan y le iba a agradecer toda la vida a Videl por concederle una hermosa, valiente y fuerte hija.

No obstante sabía que el amor que sentía por la peliazul, era diferente. Por Videl dudaba en enfrentarse con alguien por ella, pero al final de cuenta lo hacía y la protegía, como lo va a hacer siempre aunque no esten más juntos. Y con Bra, con ella si que se enfrentaría hasta al ser mas poderoso de toda la tierra para protegerla, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Se terminó de duchar y fue hasta su dormitorio. Divisó a Videl en la oscuridad y se acostó a su lado, mirándola y pensando cuando fue la última vez que ella lo miró con cariño y amor. Y cuando fue que empezó a cambiar. Y entonces como si Kami lo hiciera a propósito, se imaginó a Bra estando en el lugar de Videl, con su cabello largo y sedoso cubriendo su piel. La deseaba, deseaba tenerla al lado de él, abrazarla y llenarla de besos. No cansarse de decirle lo bella que es y acariciarle su suave rostro.

Pensando en la peliazul y en el beso de hoy (todavía sentía los labios de ella) se durmió.

-Gohan despierta- Lo llama Videl de mala gana

-¿Qué sucede Videl?- Le pregunta él

-Me tengo que ir hasta lo de mi papá-

-¿Y para eso me despiertas?- Dice él girando su cabeza hacia otro lado y poniéndose una almohada encima

-Llamó Pan y dijo que vendrá a comer aquí con sus amigos, así que prepara el almuerzo tú, yo me voy- La morena agarra su bolso y se despide del moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que a Gohan le pareció extraño, pero más extraño fue que no sintió los labios de ella.

Entonces recordó lo que dijo Videl, Pan viene a comer con sus amigos, o sea ''Viene Bra'' pensó. El moreno se levantó de golpe y se vistió para ir a comprar el almuerzo.

Al regresar, sintió los Ki de los chicos dentro. Entró y se encontró con Trunks, Marron, Uub, su hermano Goten, Pares y su hija Pan, pero faltaba alguien, y era la peliazul ''¿No vendrá?'' pensó y una decepción se reflejó en su rostro, entonces rememoró lo que pasó anoche, ''Claro que no vendrá, no querrá verme después que la rechacé''.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Gohan con una sonrisa falsa

-Hola Gohan, ¿Cómo esta usted?- Pregunta Trunks

-Muy bien Trunks, gracias ¿Ustedes cómo están? Falta Bra, ¿No viene?- Preguntó tratando de ocultar su nervios

-Aquí estoy- Dijo Bra detrás de él, no la escuchó entrar, giró para mirarla-¿Cómo esta Sr. Gohan?- Pregunta ella fría y con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios

-Bien...- Musitó Gohan-¿Tú?-

-Muy bien- Contestó ella sin afecto e Ignoró al moreno y se dirigió a sus amigos

-¿Bra porqué siempre llegas tarde?-Cuestiona su hermano molesto

-Perdón Trunks, pero si no fuera por mi, tú ya dejarías que entren a robar a nuestra casa. Y como yo no quiero eso, cierro todo- Responde ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios por silenciar a su hermano-¿Les parece si cocino? les hago un rico...-

-¿Cocinas?- Preguntó inocente Gohan, interrumpiendo a la chica.

No lo había dicho a propósito, lo había pensado pero lo dijo en voz alta. Todos en la sala comenzaron a reírse.

Bra enarcó la ceja y lo miró altanera-Claro que si Gohan, sé cocinar muchísimas cosas. Por eso a todos les apetece mi comida...Sin embargo, es de mala educación interrumpir cuando una persona esta hablando- Dijo con sorna, fingiendo una risa-De acuerdo, ahora si Gohan no me interrumpe más, ¿Qué desean almorzar?-

-Pizzas- Dijo Goten

-¿Pizzas? ¿Seguro?- Pregunta Bra mirando a sus amigos menos a Gohan, sabía que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla tonta, pero todavía sentía enojo por el moreno.

-Sí, y omelette, ¿Puede ser?-Pregunta Pares

-Sí Pares, ¿Algo más?-

-Huevos fritos- Dice Uub

-De acuerdo, ¿Nada más?-

-No- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y fue a la cocina, ni se molestó en preguntarle a Gohan que deseaba comer él también, sólo lo desdeñó.

Todos charlaban, reían en la sala, Gohan se dispuso a ir donde se encontraba Bra y la divisó de espalda yendo y viniendo buscando platos, cubiertos, etc.

-¿Ya dejarás de comportarte como una chiquilla?-Pregunta él molesto

-¿Porqué dices eso?- Pregunta con indiferencia, sin voltear a verlo

-¿Era necesario que me trates así, delante de todos?- Dijo el moreno todavía molesto

Bra voltea y con mirada insípida- ¿Y cómo lo traté Sr. Gohan? Disculpe si lo ofendí-Dijo irónica, dándose vuelta para seguir cocinando

\- Ya deja de comportarte como una niña de 10 años, ¡ya madura!- Dijo casi en un grito el hijo mayor de Goku, se estaba impacientado con el comportamiento infantil de la peliazul

Bra deja los lo que estaba haciendo y giró para mirarlo molesta-¿Y para qué madurar? ¿Para ser como tú? Insípido, tedioso y pesimista, ¡ja! ni loca- Dijo con aire de desdén en el gesto

-Estas así por lo de anoche, lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Pero no es para que actúes con despecho- Dijo molesto Gohan

-¿Actuar con despecho? ¿Tú piensas que voy a actuar con despecho? ¿Por tí? Por favor Gohan, me da risa tu suposición- Dijo riendo con arrogancia la hija de Vegeta-Mira Gohan, olvidemos lo que pasó anoche ¿Si? Fue un error, que cometí yo, lo admito, pero no te preocupes no se volverá a repetir, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora si me disculpas quiero cocinar tranquila-Dicho esto la peliazul se dio vuelta y siguió cocinando.

-¿Y si quiero que se repita?- Dijo Gohan en un susurro que la peliazul escuchó perfectamente.

Quedó desconcertada, ¿Qué decirle? Moría de ganas de responderle que sí, gritar un sí a todo pulmón. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte, no se iba a dejar caer por él-Y vuelvelo a repetir con tu esposa- Dijo ella indiferente

Gohan se acercó a ella, a pocos centímetros, la chica podía sentir la respiración del saiyajin-No quiero con ella, quiero contigo- Dijo susurrando él

Bra no soportó más, ¿Era broma? Después que la rechazó ¿Ahora le dice que quiere volver a repetirlo? ¿Qué le sucede?-Ya basta, basta Gohan, ¡por Kami! ¿Qué quieres? Dime ¿Qué quieres? Ayer me rompiste el corazón, dijiste que no le harías daño a tu esposa y ¿Me dices que quieres repetirlo? Déjame, lo único que quiero hacer es olvidarme de ti y nada más. No cambiaré de opinión y quiero que lo entiendas. Sólo déjame- Bra gira y comienza a sollozar, ¿Porqué le podía tanto ese hombre? ¿Qué hacía todavía allí parado, mirándola? La hacía poner inquieta, quería que se fuera, lejos de ella.

-Entiendo y lo lamento Bra, sólo... lo lamento, no te molestaré más-Dijo Gohan susurrando. Dio media vuelta y encaminó a su habitación- Lo siento Bra, es sólo que quiero tenerte en mi vida...Siempre- Musitó él

''Te quiero Gohan'' Pensó la peliazul

''Te quiero Bra'' Pensó el moreno

Y de este modo los dos no se dirigieron la palabra, y si lo hacían eran breves. Sólo se dirigían miradas, pero la chica lo esquivaba.

''Te tendré Bra, cueste lo que cueste'' Pensó él y miró a la peliazul que charlaba animada con sus amigos.


	14. Chapter 14

Los chicos seguían en la casa de Pan, Bulma había avisado a sus hijos que hasta el sábado no regresaban, por lo tanto Bra y Trunks tenían que hacer todo en la casa, solos.

-Bra, cuéntale a mi papá la venganza que le hizo tu mamá a Sr. Vegeta- Le dice Pan a la peliazul

Bra la miró unos segundos, parpadeó un par de veces y fijó su vista a Gohan- Mi papá le tiene asco, bah asco, miedo a los gusanos. No me acuerdo bien cuando le dijo vieja a mi mamá y ella para vengarse, puso unos hologramas de gusanos enormes en la cámara de gravedad, aseguró bien la puerta y puso una camarita para grabarlo. Fue muy divertido, cuando vuelva haré que se lo muestre- Dijo riendo divertida

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reírse, el gran príncipe Vegeta, humillado muy graciosamente.

-Ahora dudo que le seguirá diciendo vieja o anciana a mamá- Dijo Trunks limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azules de tanto reírse

-No me lo imagino al Sr. Vegeta corriendo por todos lados para escapar de los gusanos- Dijo riendo Gohan

-Mamá es muy vengativa- Dijo Bra haciendo la misma acción que su hermano

-Bra ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas- Dijo su hermano mientras se levantaba del sillón y ayudaba a Pan a hacer lo mismo

Los dos Briefs se despidieron y Bra echó una última mirada a Gohan, este le dedicó una sonrisa suave, pero ella lo ignoró y se marcharon con Trunks a su hogar.

Al llegar, cada uno fue a su respectivas habitaciones, Trunks antes de entrar a la suya, llama a su hermana

-Bra...-

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- Pregunta ella

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Trunks

-Si ¿Porqué lo dices?- Dice confundida Bra

-Porque estas extraña, no lo sé. ¿Te ocurrió algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, hermanita- Dijo el pelilila sujetándola de los hombros

Bra quería llorar, era de hablar con su hermano cuando necesitaba un consejo, sin embargo no podía contarle sobre lo sucedido entre ella y Gohan, lo mataría a golpes y, a pesar de su enojo con el moreno, no quería que le pasara algo por su culpa.

-Estoy bien Trunks, mañana tengo colegio y estoy muy cansada-Le respondió Bra mientras lo abrazaba-No te preocupes- Susurró ella, separándose del abrazo y yendo a su habitación.

Trunks quedó mirando la puerta donde traspasó la peliazul, negó con la cabeza e ingresó a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente, Bra ya estaba lista para ir al colegio, preparó el desayuno para ella y su hermano.

-Buenos días- Saludó alegre Trunks

-Buenos días hermano, ya te sirvo el desayuno- Dijo Bra mientras agarraba platos de la alacena

-Gracias... Bra, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Sí Trunks- Dijo ella mirando a su hermano intrigada y colocando frente a él un delicioso desayuno, con hotcakes, huevos fritos, tocino, tostadas, algunas frutas cortadas y un vaso con jugo y el otro con leche.

-¿Estas enojada con Gohan?- Preguntó sin dar vueltas al asunto

Bra casi se atraganta con un bocado de su desayuno, ¿Porqué le preguntó eso? ¿Habrá escuchado la discusión que tuvieron ella y Gohan ayer? La envolvían los nervios-¿Porqué...Porqué preguntas eso Trunks?-

-Por la forma en que lo trataste ayer-Dijo dando un sorbo de su jugo

-Y...Y ¿Cómo lo traté? Que yo sepa en ningún momento le falté el respeto... ¿O si?- Pregunta nerviosa la peliazul

-No, pero no lo trataste de la misma forma que lo haces siempre- Dijo Trunks mirando a su hermana que lo observaba intranquila

-Bueno Trunks hay veces que estoy de buen y mal humor, además me interrumpió mientras hablaba y sabes que me molesta que hagan eso- Dijo ofendida, cruzándose de brazos

-Tú lo haces siempre- Dijo Trunks inclinándose hacia atrás y llevando sus dos manos detrás de su cabello lila-¿Dime, porque estas molesta con él?-

-Esta bien, te lo diré...-Miro su plato, después a su hermano y suspiró-Me molesto la pregunta que hizo, si sabía cocinar- Musitó Bra cruzándose de brazos

Trunks no pudo evitar echar una carcajada-¿Por eso te molestaste con él?- El pelilila seguía riendo, haciendo ofender a la peliazul- Sabes que Gohan es como el Sr. Goku, Bra. Hacen preguntas ''inocentes'', sin ninguna maldad en ellas- Dijo él cesando su risa

-Si lo sé, pero sabes como soy y me molestó- Dijo Bra haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Si eres como papá, sí-

-¡Oye! No soy como papá-Replicó-Tengo un poco de su carácter nomas- Dijo tajante-Esta bien, te prometo que le pediré perdón y que no fue mi intención tratarlo de ese modo. A Pan también-

-De acuerdo- Dijo sonriendo suave- Me voy Bra- El pelilila le da un beso en la frente y marcha a su trabajo

La peliazul recoge los platos y los coloca en el lavavajillas. Agarra su bolso y vuela hacia el colegio.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y rápida, Bra buscó al moreno pero no lo halló en ninguna parte. Hasta que lo encontró en el salón de música, sentado en el piano y acariciando las teclas.

Pensó dos veces si hablar con él o irse, decidió por lo primero e ingresó al salón.

El moreno la miró extrañado-¿Qué haces aquí, Bra?- Preguntó

-¿Sabes tocarlo?- Cuestionó ella ignorando la pregunta de él

-No ¿Y tú?-

-Yo sí- Bra se recriminó por dentro, ¿Si Gohan comenzaba a sospechar que ella era Sharon? No creía ''Pero soy una tonta igual'' pensó.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédulo

-Claro, hice clases de piano-

-¿De ahí conoces a Sharon?-

Bra sintió tristeza por dentro, todavía no olvidaba a ''Sharon''- Si, además su mamá es amiga de mi mamá- Dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa- Escucha Gohan, sobre ayer... Quisiera pedirte disculpas por tratarte incorrectamente. Es que estaba muy molesta por lo que sucedió el domingo-Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo- Me comporté como una chiquilla y te falté el respeto. Perdón, si deseas ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? como antes-

-Descuida Bra, no te disculpes que yo me sobrepasé. Esta bien, seamos amigos- Dijo Gohan sonriendo levemente

En su rostro reflejó decepción, rogaba que él dijera de tener otra oportunidad, pero fue muy optimista.

-Bien... me... me tengo que ir, hasta luego, Gohan- El moreno se dio cuenta del tono de su voz, sonaba triste, decepcionada. Quizás ella esperaba otra respuesta de él, y muy cobarde respondió que sean amigos como antes.

La peliazul salió rápido del salón y se encaminó a los baños. Se miró en el espejo y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules claros.

Jamás en sus 18 años, lloró por un muchacho, si tuvo citas pero era insensible con ellos. En cambio con Gohan, era diferente. Realmente se estaba enamorando de él, sin embargo él todavía preguntaba por Sharon, se maldecía a si misma por no haberle dicho la verdad y no ''crear'' a Sharon.

Limpió sus ojos con un pañuelo y retocó un poco su maquillaje. Evadió a sus amigas y fue volando a su casa, si la llamaban ella les diría que se sentía enferma, no deseaba que sus amigas la vean triste y la invadan con preguntas.

Gohan quedó pensando en Bra, él dijo que la tendría cueste lo que cueste, pero...¿Porqué era tan difícil? ¿Si ella no tenía sentimientos hacia él y se estaba confundiendo? Ella lo había besado. Su mente era un desorden, primero su relación con Videl, bah, ni sabía si tenían una relación ya que ella lo evitaba a toda costa; Segundo, Sharon, aunque no sentía alguna atracción por ella, su voz lo pacificaba del todo y eso es lo que necesitaba él, tranquilidad; Y tercero Bra, esa niña si que lo hacía sentir vivo. ¿Cuándo se enamoró de ella? ¿Cuándo fue que fijó sus ojos en ella? ¿Porqué la tenía tan cerca pero era tan inalcanzable? Eso pensaba él, tal vez exageraba, pero ¿Qué pensaba Bra?.

Estacionó su aeronave en el garaje y adentró a su hogar.

La semana pasó veloz, ya era viernes y las amigas organizaban juntarse en la casa de Pan.

-¿Seguro que tus padres no se molestarán que nos reunamos en tu casa?- Preguntó Marron

-No tonta, saben que son todos bienvenidos- Sonrió amable-Además mis papás se van a la casa de mi abuelito Satan y hasta el sábado no vuelven-

-De acuerdo amiga nos veremos esta noche- Dijo Bra animada, despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Arribó la noche y todos los amigos ya estaban en casa de la nieta de Goku.

Encargaron pizzas y helado, jugaban a las cartas y hablaban de un montón de cosas. Pusieron música y decidieron hacer karaoke. La peliazul por un momento los nervios la invadieron, ¿Si la reconocían y comenzaban a hacerles preguntas de porqué de disfrazó de otra mujer? ¿Si le contaban a Gohan? Prefirió no cantar y reírse de sus amigos.

-Vamos Bra, canta. Si a ti te gusta hacerlo- Dijo animada Marron

-¿Qué? No, no- Dijo nerviosa la peliazul

-Vamos no tengas vergüenza, hace mucho no te oímos cantar- Dice Pan inocente-Nosotras te acompañamos, esta canción la bailamos de chicas-

Bra tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó hasta el centro de la sala. Pusieron la música, cerró sus ojos, inhaló aire, exhaló y sin dar más vueltas, cantó...

- _Lloraré, ay llorare._

 _Lloraré,_

 _lloraré las penas._

 _Lloraré, ay lloraré._

 _Lloraré,_

 _lloraré las penas._

 _Mi corazón esta en tus manos,_

 _porque todo te lo he dado_

 _y entre tanto sufrimiento_

 _creo que se me ha maltratado._

 _Estoy muriéndome_

 _por tus caricias y tus besos_

 _desnudándome la piel._

 _Mi corazón esta en tus manos_

 _y no puedo rescatarlo,_

 _no sé cómo se libera_

 _un corazón enamorado,_

 _esclavo de tu amor,_

 _vagabundo que agoniza de dolor._

 _Veo pasar las noches en mi cruda soledad_

 _y que en la luz del alba sé que tú me extrañarás._

 _Lloraré las penas de mi corazón enamorado,_

 _sufriré el lamento de este corazón ilusionado._

 _Sé que tu calor voy a extrañar,_

 _pero el tiempo sabio sanará,_

 _esta herida anclada en mi corazón enamorado._

 _Mi corazón esta en tus manos_

 _y no puedo rescatarlo,_

 _no sé cómo se libera_

 _un corazón enamorado,_

 _esclavo de tu amor,_

 _vagabundo que agoniza de dolor._

 _Veo pasar las noches en mi cruda soledad_

 _y que en la luz del alba sé que tú me extrañarás._

 _Lloraré las penas de mi corazón enamorado,_

 _sufriré el lamento de este corazón ilusionado._

 _Pero no te voy a perdonar,_

 _yo sé que no volveré a pecar_

 _esas viejas trampas no funcionarán._

 _Lloraré las penas de mi corazón enamorado,_

 _sufriré el lamento de este corazón ilusionado._

 _Sé que tu calor voy a extrañar,_

 _pero el tiempo sabio sanará,_

 _esta herida anclada en mi en mi corazón._

 _Veo pasar las noches en mi cruda soledad_

 _y que en la luz del alma sé que tú me extrañaras._

 _Lloraré las penas de mi corazón enamorado,_

 _sufriré el lamento de este corazón ilusionado._

 _Pero no te voy a perdonar,_

 _yo sé que no volveré a pecar,_

 _esas viejas trampas no funcionaran._

 _Lloraré, ay lloraré._

 _Lloraré,_

 _lloraré las penas._

 _Lloraré, ay lloraré._

 _Lloraré,_

 _lloraré las penas._

 _Lloraré las penas de mi corazón enamorado,_

 _sufriré el lamento de este corazón ilusionado._

 _Lloraré,_

 _mi corazón enamorado._

 _Lloraré las penas._ -

Gohan regresó a su hogar furioso con su esposa. No podía creer que lo haya humillado así delante de todos

 _Flashback_

 _Todos se encontraban cenando alegres en la casa del gran Mr. Satan Campeón de Artes Marciales._

 _Charlaban muy entretenidos, menos un moreno que miraba su plato de comida sin interés. No sabía cuándo fue que se empezó a aburrir de venir a estar reuniones de su suegro._

 _Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, volcó un vaso de vino al vestido fino que llevaba puesto Videl._

 _-Lo...lo siento cariño fue sin querer- Dijo Gohan tratando de limpiar con una servilleta el vestido de su esposa_

 _-¡Déjame Gohan eres un idiota! Haber si tratas de madurar y dejas de hacer estas cosas de niños-Gritó exaltada Videl sacando bruscamente las manos de él_

 _Todos quedaron viendo al moreno y se oían unas leves risas._

 _-¡Es mejor que te vayas, Gohan! Me haces pasar vergüenza-_

 _Gohan no podía creer lo que decía su esposa_

 _Salió apresurado de ahí, y a toda energía voló a su casa. Se sentía verdaderamente humillado, en otra ocasión, Videl, le diría que no se preocupara e iría a buscar ropa en su antiguo dormitorio. Sin embargo, esta vez le gritó delante de muchas personas. No solo eso, lo trató de inmaduro._

 _La rabia se apoderó de él, lo único que deseaba hacer es lanzar bolas de energía y destruir cosas._

 _Fin flashback_

En el momento que estaba por entrar, quedó pasmado en lo que oía, esa voz la conocía muy bien. Se preguntaba si era dentro de su casa, abrió la puerta lo más sigiloso que pudo y se desconcertó en lo que vio...

 **Perdón si me tardo en subir los capítulos, es que me duermo temprano y a veces no tengo tiempo de terminarlos.**

 **La canción que pude es de David Bisbal, Lloraré las penas se llama...**

 **Espero que le haya gustado. Gracias por leer mi historia :D**


	15. Chapter 15

La peliazul terminó de cantar y todos aplaudieron:

-Wuau Bra, cantas muy bien- Dijo Goten

-Si, tienes una voz muy dulce- Dice Pares

-Parecida a la voz de la chica que estuvo en tu cumpleaños-Dijo Uub, la peliazul lo miró y lo único que hizo fue sonreír-Acaso, ¿Eras tú?- Preguntó sorprendido el moreno

-¿Cómo se llamaba? Sha... Sharen, no- Dijo confundida Pan

-Sharon-Dijo una voz del fondo

Los nervios la dominaron por completo, ''No puede ser'' Pensó Bra. No se animaba darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos, se imaginaba lo enfadado que estaba, ya con su voz se daba cuenta. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban posados en el suelo, el grupo contempló a Gohan que se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-Papá, ¿No volvías mañana?-

-No Pan, hubo un problema y volví antes- Respondió enojado Gohan- Bueno Bra, ¿No es que se llamaba así tu amiga?- Cuestionó el moreno frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos

Bra decidió mirarlo y en sus ojos negros azabaches reflejaban enojo-Sí...- susurró

Gohan, en sus ojos se destellaba un brillo de luz, su rostro mostró calma, una suave sonrisa formó en sus labios y se acercó a la peliazul-Nos mentiste-

Bra quedó pasmada ¿La trató de mentirosa?- ¿Qué?-

-Si, nos mentiste. Te hiciste pasar por otra chica para cantar- Reflexionó

-No les mentí-Replicó ella-Sólo que me da vergüenza cantar delante de todos-

-¿Quieres decir que pasándote por otra mujer, te animaste a cantar?- Preguntó Gohan, Bra asiente-¿Y porqué mentirles a tus familiares y amigos? Nos conoces, no te íbamos a abuchear-

-¡Ya basta Gohan! No me animé y punto. Me da pena hacerlo delante de muchas personas, sean amigos, familiares o desconocidos- Gritó Bra

Nadie en la sala comprendía el enojo del moreno y los gritos de la peliazul.

-Nada te costaba decir la verdad-Dijo Gohan

-Me voy chicos, lo siento- Dijo Bra agarrando su bolso y saliendo rápido de la casa de su mejor amiga

Gohan observó como la peliazul desaparecía detrás de la puerta de entrada. Fue hasta la cocina y Pan lo siguió.

-¿Qué te pasa papá? ¿Porqué la trataste así?- Pregunta enojada la morena

-Me molestó que haya mentido-Respondió él

-Siento que hayas tenido problemas en la reunión del abuelito Satan, pero no te las agarres con mis amigos- Pan se aleja de la cocina, se dirige a sus amigos y les dice de ir con Bra. Ellos asienten y van con la peliazul, dejando solo al moreno

Gohan se encaminó a su dormitorio, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpido. Pero no podía creer que Bra le haya mentido. Era ella a quien había escuchado, ¡Esa angelical voz era de ella! ¿Porqué le mintió? ¿Porqué cuando la cruzó no le dijo la verdad? ''No, la señorita dijo que no había escuchado ni visto nada'' pensó él.

Estaba enojado, hoy no era su día. Primero Videl lo humilló delante de muchas personas, ahora enterarse que Bra era ''Sharon''.

Por un lado estaba feliz de que sea la peliazul, no tendría que buscar a la ''chica misteriosa'', por otro lado enojado porque le mintió.

''Me da pena hacerlo delante de muchas personas, sean amigos, familiares o desconocidos''

Pensaba en lo que había dicho Bra, ''Tal vez si tenía vergüenza por eso lo hizo'' Pensó. Se acostó boca arriba y pensando en la peliazul, se durmió.

Bra llegó a su casa llorando, no quería que sus padres la viesen y le preguntasen que le sucedía.

Limpió sus lágrimas, se retocó el maquillaje y entró por la puerta trasera, no divisó a ninguno de sus padres. En eso que estaba por subir a su habitación, siente los Ki de sus amigos cerca, sale al jardín y los recibe con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Bra ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Pan-Discúlpame, no sé que le sucede a papá, debió tener algún problema en casa de mi abuelito Satan- Dice ella agachando su cabeza y jugueteando con los dedos

Bra ríe y abraza a su amiga-No te preocupes Pan, lo entiendo. Tiene razón, soy una mentirosa y no me animé a contarles la verdad, discúlpenme- Dice la peliazul agachando su cabeza también, todos la abrazaron.

-No importa Bra, fue una mentira piadosa. Ni que fuera tan grave- Dijo Marron

-Esta bien hermana, ninguno nos enojamos, te entendemos-Dijo Trunks revolviendo los pelos de ella (Bra odiaba que hiciera eso).

En ese momento llegan Vegeta y Bulma:

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- Saluda alegre Bulma

-Hola Bulma, Hola Sr. Vegeta- Saludaron todos, la mujer les sonrió, el moreno los miró ocioso y se dirigió a su casa.

-Mamá esta noche salimos- Le dice Bra a Bulma

-De acuerdo cariño, tengan cuidado- Bulma desaparece detrás de la puerta de entrada

-Yo no puedo acompañarlos chicos, mañana tengo que hacerme unas ecografías- Explica Marron

-Yo tampoco, la acompaño a ella- Dice Uub

-De acuerdo amiga, mañana te llamo- Dijo Bra, abrazando a la rubia.

Los amigos se despidieron y cada uno fueron a sus hogares a arreglarse para esa noche.

Luego de estar listos, fueron a la fiesta y entraron sin hacer fila. Pidieron tragos y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al costado de la pista de baile.

De a poco se iba llenando y empezaba a sonar canciones bailables, los cinco amigos, Bra, Trunks, Pan, Goten y Pares, se dirigieron a la pista y se movían al compás de la música.

Bra a pesar de que por fuera se veía tranquila y contenta, por dentro estaba triste. Gohan ahora la odiaba, y la creía mentirosa. Sí, mintió, pero por amor.

La noche terminó tranquila y cada uno se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

Bra llegó cansadísima y con unas copas demás. Entró a su habitación, se desvistió y se dio un baño relajante, mientras tanto pensaba en el moreno. Hablaría con él, le contaría toda la verdad. Sentía dolor y arrepentimiento.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se acostó, pensando en el moreno, se durmió.

Los días transcurrían normales, Bra frecuentaba muy poco la casa de Pan. Si lo hacía, Gohan no estaba, y si estaba, se iba a su oficina o habitación, la esquivaba.

Por un momento ella pensó que era muy infantil de su parte evitarla, sin embargo, buscaba alguna oportunidad de hablar con él mas siempre estaban Pan y Videl.

Un día ella se cansó y decidió ir a hablar con Gohan, ya había pasado dos semanas de lo sucedido, no podía esquivarla toda la vida ¿O si?. Fue a la vivienda de la morena, sabiendo que ella no se encontraba porque estaba con su hermano y Videl en lo de su papá. Sintió el Ki de Gohan en su casa, ocultó el suyo y tocó timbre. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta, el moreno abrió y quedo sorprendido al ver a Bra parada enfrente de él.

-Bra ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta él extrañado de que la peliazul estuviese allí

-¿Puedo pasar?- Gohan parpadeó y se hizo a un lado para que ingrese la peliazul

-Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Su tono era frío, Bra le daba la espalda, hasta que giró y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso, que quedó impresionado por el acto de Bra. Sin embargo, su mente decía que la alejara y le diera explicaciones, pero su corazón le exigía que le siguiese el beso, sino se iba a arrepentir toda su vida.

Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cintura y la aferró más a su cuerpo. El beso fue largo, apasionado y dulce, ninguno de los dos quería cortarlo, pero les hacía falta recuperar un poco de oxígeno. Se separaron y se quedaron viendo unos largos segundos.

-Gohan... Yo... yo vengo a contarte la verdad- Le dice Bra que todavía tenía sus brazos envueltos al rededor de su cuello. El moreno asiente y la peliazul dispone a hablar-Sé que estuve mal en mentirte y lo siento mucho. Sucede que tengo miedo de cantar enfrente de todos- Gohan la estaba por interrumpir pero ella puso un dedo en su boca-Sé que no me iban a decir nada, pero me da pena hacerlo. Y cuando me preguntaste si había escuchado a alguien en el salón de música, te mentí también porque pensaba que no me harías caso. Mentí y sé que estuve mal, pero entiende que me gustas y que quisiera tener una oportunidad contigo. Jamás me pasó algo igual con un muchacho, tú eres diferente. Perdón Gohan, en serio- Bra sollozaba diciéndole la verdad a Gohan

El moreno seca sus lágrimas y le da un beso tierno en la mejilla-Gracias por decirme la verdad, te perdono no te angusties. Tú también me gustas, por primera vez me hiciste sentir lo que es el amor- Bra lo mira confundida y Gohan entendió porqué- Con Videl, era muy distinto, la amé pero tú eres tan diferente, me haces volar, no sé. Tienes algo que me enloquece Bra Brief- Gohan le da otro beso pequeño y tierno- Y lo mejor es que ERES TÚ la de esa dulce voz, esa voz angelical que me trasmite paz, que en mis peores días me calma, quisiera tenerte toda la vida al lado mio, cantándome y viendo cada mañana, tarde o noche tu rostro cerca del mio, en mi misma cama-

Bra se sonroja, su sonrisa era amplia, se sentía feliz de estar con Gohan y que él le dijese todas esas cosas bonita, se enamoraba a cada segundo. Agarra su rostro de nuevo y se fundieron en un tierno beso-Te quiero Gohan- Dijo Bra entre besos

Gohan sonríe-Te quiero Bra- Y profundizaron más el beso.


	16. Chapter 16

Los días pasaban rápido, faltaba tres días para que las chicas, Pan y Bra se graduaran.

Bra mantenía una bonita relación con Gohan pero en secreto. Escondían sus Ki para que nadie sospechara e iban a lugares que sus familiares no concurrían muy seguido (Aunque a ambos deseaban no esconderse más).

La pareja se encontraban sentados arriba de un faro, les gustaba estar ahí, era tranquilo y además tenía una hermosa vista al mar.

-¿Te pasa algo Gohan?-Le pregunta la peliazul al moreno que tenía una mirada ausente-¿Gohan?-

-Perdón Bra, estaba pensando-Responde él sin mirarla

-¿Qué piensas?-

-En que no sé si esta bien hacer lo que estamos haciendo-

Bra resopló-!Por favor Gohan ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con lo mismo?¡- Dijo impaciente ella levantándose

-Es difícil Bra, ¡Entiende!- Se levanta él también- No me gusta que nos veamos en secreto-

-No nos escondamos más- Dijo terminante Bra

-¿Estas loca? Sabes que no podemos-

-Gohan... ¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?- Pregunta con congoja

-¡Claro que no Bra! Jamás estaría arrepentido, pero pienso en mi familia- Dijo él agarrándole su hermoso rostro

-¿No quieres estar más conmigo?-Bra sollozaba, se había enamorado de Gohan, un amor que no sintió nunca. Si él le llegaba a decir que era mejor no seguir más, ella decaía completamente. Amaba al moreno, no quería perderlo.

Gohan la miró unos segundos a los ojos, suspiró, echó su cabeza hacia adelante y la volvió a mirar-Quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo, princesa-Se inclina y le da un tierno beso en los labios-Perdón, sé que soy irritable a veces, pero es que no quiero verme contigo a escondidas. Quiero que todos vean lo feliz que somos, lo feliz que me haces-

-Entiendo Gohan, yo también quisiera que todos nos vieran- Dijo Bra entre lágrimas

El moreno las limpia tiernamente y apoya su frente con la de ella. Estuvieron unos minutos así, los dos con sus ojos cerrados hasta que decidieron irse cada uno a su hogar, no sin antes despedirse con un beso tierno.

Cayó la noche y Bra se encontraba recostada en su cama y en su mente estaba Gohan, todavía no caía que se enamoró de él. Jamás lo miró de otra forma, tampoco le parecía guapo... Y ahora pensaba en él, días y noches, y cuando lo miraba era con amor. Un amor que ella sabía que no era de niños, si no un amor fuerte, lleno de ternura y sentimientos...

Tocaron su puerta y Bra dejó sus pensamientos a un lado-Pase- Dijo ella

-Hola cariño-Saluda Bulma entrando a la habitación

-Mami-Dijo ella reincorporándose de la cama-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunta

-No, sólo que hace mucho no hablamos. ¿Cómo están tus cosas? ¿Sigues con Gohan?- Cuestiona la mujer

-Sí, sigo con él- Responde sonriendo

-Bra... ¿Te has puesto a pensar que esta mal lo que hacen?-

Bra soltó un resoplido-¿Tú también mamá?- Dijo ella levantándose de su cama y yendo a su tocador

-¿Yo también? Es que es verdad cariño- Dijo preocupada Bulma

-Mamá, con Gohan estamos muy bien. Llevamos una relación muy bonita, aunque sea en secreto y no me molesta en nada-Explica la joven a su mamá

Bulma respira hondo y niega con la cabeza-De acuerdo hija, sólo promete que te cuidarás-

-¿Cuidarme? ¿En qué?- Pregunta confundida. Bulma le sonríe picara y Bra entendió-¡Ay mamá! Todavía eso no pasará y sabes que si me cuidaré, lo prometo-

Bulma sonríe y le da un beso en la frente, se despide de ella y se retira de la habitación.

Bra se encontraba en el shopping comprando la tela del vestido para su baile de fin de curso, pasó por un local de ropa deportiva, miró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Videl con un muchacho alto, no muy fornido, morochos con ojos verdes y bastante guapo. Estaban agarrados de la mano mirando ropas.

La peliazul no se movía por su asombro, observaba a la pajera que estaban en pleno local del shopping, sabiendo que pueden pasar conocidos y dejar mal a Gohan. Quería ir y golpearla, pero prefirió alejarse y no pensar en lo que vio.

Había organizado para encontrase con Gohan a la noche, así que iría linda para él, aunque debía ocultar su Ki.

Decidió por una camiseta O-cuello sin mangas, color rojo y shorts blancos, con zapatos bajos color blancos. Se recogió el pelo con una coleta alta y al terminar, salió volando por la ventana.

Gohan también escapó de su esposa e hija, ocultó su Ki y fue rumbo a encontrarse con Bra.

La peliazul llegó y se sentó en la arena, observando como las olas del mar se movían. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Gohan... me asustaste- Dice ella riendo llevando las manos a su pecho

-Perdón Bra, no quise hacerlo...Hola- Saluda él

-Hola- Bra se acerca y le da un beso pequeño en los labios

-¿Quieres quedarte acá o ir a algún lado?- Pregunta Gohan acariciando el rostro de la peliazul

Bra cierra los ojos al sentir el suave contacto de su mano-Donde quieras- Contesta ella

-¿Qué te parece si compramos helado y venimos acá de nuevo?-

-Claro- Bra alegre, sujeta la mano de Gohan y lo lleva hasta la heladería

A los quince minutos de comprar, se sentaron en la arena de nuevo y miraban el mar.

-Me encanta escaparme y hacer esto contigo-Dijo Bra sonriendo

-A mi también princesa-Gohan se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

Al terminar sus helados, caminaron por la playa agarrados de las manos. Bra era feliz, no podía pedir otra cosa. Sonreía a casa segundo y no paraba de mirar al moreno, ¡Lo amaba!.

Hablaban y reían, Gohan deja de caminar y mira a Bra:

-¿Pasó algo?- Pregunta ella

Y como respuesta, recibe un dulce y apasionado beso. Bra coloca sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Gohan y este detrás de la cintura de ella.

El beso era cada vez más largo e intenso, el moreno apoya la espalda de Bra en la arena y se acomoda arriba de ella. Gohan acariciaba el rostro de ella y bajaba por el cuello, sus hombros hasta sus manos, llevándolas arriba y ubicándolas al costado de ella.

Gohan cesa el beso y mira a la peliazul, esta acaricia su rostro y le sonríe. Él vuelve a besarla y esta vez comienza a bajar dándole besos en el cuello, ella suelta un suspiro y abraza al moreno. Llevó sus manos hasta la camiseta de Bra, levantándola pero la peliazul lo detuvo...

-Gohan yo...yo...yo nunca hice esto-Dijo sonrojada Bra

-Perdón Bra no lo sabía- Dijo Gohan saliendo arriba de ella y sentándose

-No pidas perdón, Gohan. Es que tengo miedo-Dijo tímida agachando su cabeza

-Lo entiendo princesa, sabes que jamás te apresuraré-Dijo Gohan levantando con sus manos el rostro de ella

Bra sonríe-¿Sabes? Me encantaría que fueses el primero y el último-

Gohan sonríe suavemente y la besa, esta vez más corto y lento-Yo te esperaré toda la vida, mi princesa, no te obligaré a nada. Y te juro que sería el hombre más feliz del planera si soy el primero-Bra lo abraza fuerte y él corresponde al abrazo.

-Ya es tarde, tendría que irme a casa- Dice Bra

-También yo...Te quiero- Dijo Gohan

Bra se acerca a él y lo besa una vez más-Te quiero más, Gohan- Y de este modo cada uno de fue a sus respectivos hogares.

Bra, ingresó por la ventana, se cambio de ropa y se acostó, pensando en lo que casi había hecho con Gohan. Se ruborizó entera y llevó sus manos tapándose el rostro...Aunque ella quería que Gohan sea el primero, todavía no estaba lista. Sin embargo, él dijo que la esperaría y confiaba en él. Abrazó su almohada y se durmió.

Gohan llegó a su hogar y entró sigiloso, se acostó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, mirando los canales pensaba en la peliazul ''¿Sabes? Me encantaría que fueses el primero y el último''... El moreno sonríe ''Te esperaré toda la vida, Bra. Aunque con tus besos soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado.'' Pensó él. Se acomodó en el sillón y mirando una película, se durmió.

 **Perdón si en estos días no subí capítulos, estoy a ful con los estudios para rendir una materia ¡Horrible!..**


	17. Chapter 17

Al día siguiente, Bra se levanta y decide darse una ducha. Al terminar, se viste con su uniforme del colegio y baja a desayunar.

-Buenos días- Saluda alegre Bra

-Buenos días cariño- La saluda Bulma

-Bra últimamente no estas entrenando- Dijo Vegeta mientras desayunaba

-Lo sé papi, pero te prometo que algún día entrenaremos-

-Algún día no, hoy entrenaremos-

-Ay papi, no tengo ganas de entrenar- Dijo ella sin ánimos

-Entrenaras, quieras o no. Tu hermano también lo hará-

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué yo? Vengo del trabajo cansado papá- Protesta el pelilila

-No me interesa, hoy mis hijos entrenarán y se acabó-

Los dos hermanos Briefs bajaron la cabeza y asintieron lentamente.

-Me voy al colegio- Se despida la peliazul y sale volando por la ventada

-Yo igual- Dijo Trunks saliendo rápido de la casa.

-Hola Pan- Saludo a la morena, Bra-¿Y Marron?- Dijo dándose cuenta que faltaba su amiga rubia

-Hoy no vendrá, tiene que ir al médico- Responde la morena

-Ah de acuerdo- Bra mira a su amiga y esta se veía alegre- ¿Sucede algo Pan?- Pregunta ella curiosa

-Es que... mis papás arreglaron sus problemas- Responde la morena contenta

Bra la mira sorprendida y traga saliva, ¿Había escuchado bien?- ¿Por? Cuéntame- Dijo Bra fingiendo una sonrisa

-Se estan llevando bien, ríen seguido, como eran antes- Contesta alegremente

A Bra se le había formado un nudo en la garganta ¿Y si Gohan volvía a enamorarse de Videl o través? No quería perderlo, moriría de angustia. Se había encariñado con él, quería todo con él y saber que quizás las cosas estén mejor entre Gohan y Videl, la destrozaba por dentro.

Pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada, ella era su esposa, Bra su amante. No podían ni debían estar juntos, pero decidieron romper las reglas. Si Gohan le decía de terminar lo de ellos, ella no se opondría, aunque llorase y sintiera el corazón partido en mil pedazos, no se opondría.

-Eso...eso es bueno amiga, estoy feliz por ti y por ellos. Espero que ahora las cosas no se empeoren- Dijo Bra tratando de no soltar lágrimas

-Gracias amigas, espero que si. Iré a clases te veo luego- Se despide Pan

Bra permanece en la terraza del colegio y sus lágrimas salen de sus hermosos ojos. Debía hablar con Gohan, saber que pasaba entre él y Videl. No tenía ganas de entrar a clases, decidió irse y ocultar su ki.

Fue al faro, donde la mayoría de veces con Gohan venían y pensó en la situación ''Vamos a tener muchos problemas con Gohan, ¿La seguirá amando? ¿Porqué esta conmigo si arregló las cosas con ella? ¿Quiere jugar conmigo? No creo, Gohan es la persona más dulce que conocí en mi vida, además es muy despistado. Me estoy confiando demasiado'' Pensó ella apoyando su frente en el barandal, sus lágrimas salían y su mirada se perdió en la nada.

Pan buscaba desesperada a Bra, no la hallaba en ningún sitio y tampoco sentía su ki. Divisó a su papá en el salón y fue hacia él.

-Hola papá- Saluda ella

-Pan, ¿Qué pasa hija?- Pregunta él ordenando unos papeles

-¿Has visto a Bra? No la encuentro por ningún lado y tampoco siento su ki-

Gohan deja de ordenar y mira a su hija-¿Le pasaba algo?- Preguntó el preocupado, si le llegaba a pasar algo a su princesa no se lo perdonaría, él prometió estar en todo momento con ella.

-La vi a la mañana pero no se encontraba mal. Quizás sintió un malestar...- Respondió ella

-Si quizás le pasó eso, raro que Bra se vaya sin razón alguna...- Gohan miro los papeles tratando de disimular su preocupación y desesperación. Cuando su hija se fuera a clases, él saldría a buscar a la peliazul

-Si... me iré a clases papá- La morena se despide y Gohan la acompaña hasta la salida. Cuando su hija desaparece del pasillo, él aprovechó a salir volando por la ventana ''¿Dónde estarás princesa?'' Pensó y se dirigió a los lugares que frecuentaba Bra.

Pasó una hora tratando de rastrearla, buscó el ki hasta en su casa y nada. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás estaba en los lugares que ellos eran de ir.

No aparecía en ningún lado y el moreno se desesperaba a cada segundo. ''El faro'' Gohan se recriminó por no buscar ese lugar primero, ahí es donde más les gustaba estar a él y Bra.

Fue volado a toda velocidad y la encontró ahí, sentada con las piernas colgando, moviendolas de un lado a otro.

-Bra- Dijo él apareciendo delante de ella-Me tenían preocupado ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?- Cuestiona él mirándola.

Ella lo mira inexpresiva-Nada, no quería entrar a clases- Responde seria

-Princesa no desaparezcas más así- Dijo él agarrando entre sus manos el rostro de ella

Bra las saca bruscamente y se levanta-No me toques-

-Bra... ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunta Gohan desconcertado, la actitud de la peliazul lo intranquilizaba

Ella se cruza de brazos y lo mira fijo-¿Encima me lo preguntas?-

-Bra no entiendo, explícame-

-¿Volviste con Videl?- Pregunta con voz queda.

-¿Qué? Bra que cosas dices, sabes que no...-

-¿Volviste con Videl?- Lo interrumpió, haciéndole la misma pregunta casi en un grito

-No Bra, ¿Quién te dijo eso? Sabes que con Videl los sentimientos ya están muertos y que te quiero a ti- Responde él, acercándose a la peliazul

-Pues, Pan me contó otra cosa...-

-¿Pan? ¿Qué te contó?- La interrogó, no le estaba gustando para nada la mirada de Bra.

-Dijo que las cosas entre tú y Videl habían mejorado, que eran como antes- Responde ella

-Lo hacemos para disimular delante de Pan- Explica Gohan- Pero ya no tenemos sentimientos uno por el otro- Añadió él

-¿Porqué le mienten a Pan? ¿Porqué mentirle? Ella ya es mayor, se da cuenta de las cosas. Le están mostrando algo que no es- Recriminó Bra

-Lo hacemos por el bien de ella- Musitó Gohan

-¿Sabes Gohan? Estuve pensando, es mejor que no estemos más- Dijo con voz quebrada Bra

-¿Qué? No, no Bra por Dende no me dejes. Sabes que te quiero a ti, a ti solamente. Por favor princesa, no me hagas esto. Te necesito más que a nada en este mundo- Dijo él triste, sujetando el rostro de ella y apoyando sus frente-Por favor Bra, no me dejes- Susurró él

-Lo siento Gohan, pero es lo mejor. No quiero llorar más, vamos a tener muchos problemas...-

-Lo solucionaremos juntos, Bra. Eso significa en una relación- La interrumpe él

-Gohan, me duele dejarte pero es lo mejor. Te quiero, te quiero mucho y me hace feliz estar a tu lado. Pero no quiero que nos veamos a escondidas, mentir para irme contigo, ocultar nuestros ki. No poder ir a ver una película al cine por miedo a que nos descubran. Deseo que todos conociesen lo de nosotros y acepten-Gohan estaba por hablar y ella pone un dedo en sus labios- No soportaría escuchar a Pan contarme que entre tú y Videl las cosas están mejor, sabiendo que es mentira, me destrozaría verla después a ella llorando porque sus padres le mintieron. Perdón Gohan, pero aquí quedó lo nuestro- Dijo Bra alejándose de él

-No Bra...-Susurra él, cuando la peliazul gira para irse, él la abraza fuerte de atrás.

-Basta Gohan, no lo hagas tan difícil. Perdón si antes no entendía cuando me decías que no podíamos hacer todo esto juntos. Pero ahora lo comprendo, por eso dejaremos lo nuestro aquí. Te quiero mucho Gohan no lo olvides- Bra zafa de su abrazo y voló con toda su energía le permitiese.

Gohan queda flotando y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros- Yo también te quiero Bra- Dicho esto el moreno vuela hacia el colegio, sabía que recibiría una queja del directo por irse sin avisar, sin embargo al moreno no le importaba. Se sentía mal, quería irse a un bosque y destruir cosas, descargarse.

''Bra, ¿Cómo haré sin tus besos? ¿Sin tus abrazos y caricias?. No me olvides por favor'' Pensó él y entró al colegio, no sin antes entrar al baño para lavarse un poco el rostro.

Bra dio un par de vueltas hasta ser la hora del colegio para irse a su casa. Si la veían temprano ahí, le harían miles de preguntas y no estaba con ánimos de hablar, sólo de llorar.

Había terminado con Gohan, y los besos de él, caricias y abrazos llegaron a la mente de ella, los extrañaría, por Dende si que lo haría. Pero había tomado esa decisión y no la cambiaría. Era lo mejor para ambos.

Disminuye el vuelo y paró en el balcón de su habitación. Iba a lavarse su rostro que estaba cubierto con lágrimas. No deseaba almorzar, estaba muy triste para probar un simple bocado de comida.

Bajó a buscar un vaso con agua y se topó con Vegeta...

-Papi me asustaste- Dijo ella llevando una mano a su pecho. Vegeta solamente la miraba, fijo y sin apartarle la mirada, cosa que estaba incomodando a Bra-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Dónde estabas?- Interroga Vegeta

-En la escuela, donde más- Dijo riendo nerviosa

-¿Porqué ocultaste tu ki?-

-Este...yo... yo estaba aburrida en clases y decidí ocultarlo. Además escapaba de Pan, quería hacerme una broma- Dijo Bra sonriendo, gracias a Kami que su sonrisa falta parecía verdadera

-Hmp, espero que sea así. Te esperaré para entrenar- Dijo el príncipe, saliendo por la puerta principal y dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad.

Bra se había olvidado que debía entrenar, no tenía ni las más absolutas ganas de hacerlo, pero no podía decirle que no a Vegeta.

Fue hasta su habitación, optó por ponerse un conjunto entero color rosa y recogerse el cabello con una coleta alta. Se miró en el espejo y recordó a Gohan, nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Gohan llegó a su casa y divisó a Videl cocinando:

-Hola Gohan- Saluda tranquila Videl

-Hola Videl- Saluda él también sin ánimos, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y refregando sus ojos, estaba cansado y con una tristeza enorme, no tenía apetito tampoco.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Pregunta la morena mirándolo

-Videl lo que estamos haciendo con Pan esta mal- Le dice Gohan mirandola

-¿Porqué esta mal? ¿Acaso no quieres ver feliz a tu hija?- Cuestiona cruzandose de brazos

-Si, obvio que la quiero ver feliz. Pero no pensaste que quizás ella descubra lo que estamos haciendo y se enoje con nosotros. No quiero mentirle más a nuestra hija, Videl. Lo siento- Dijo Gohan mirándola

Videl no dice nada más y sigue cocinando, ella sabía que Gohan tenía razón. Además ya tenía bastante problemas con Pan, no quería otros.

Gohan al ver que ella no le contestaba, decidió irse a su habitación. Se acostó y el perfume de Bra lo envolvía, entonces lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros. Se vistió con su uniforme de entrenamiento, bajo y le avisó a Videl que se iría a entrenar y voló hasta un bosque, lejos, muy lejos de la ciudad. Quería lanzar bolas de energía, hasta que su cuerpo no le diese más. ''Bra'' pensó y voló a toda velocidad.


	18. Chapter 18

Gohan no paraba de destruir cosas, quería a Bra, la quería a ella ''¿Se habrá cansado de mi?'' El moreno negó con la cabeza furiosamente y destruía más árboles y rocas.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos y liberando bolas de energía, no sintió a su papá cerca de él, mirándolo serio. Al percatarse que estaba él ahí, se detuvo y giró para mirarlo. Goku se acercó a él y con mirada paterna, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Gohan.

-Hijo, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta serio pero su voz era tranquila

-No papá, no lo estoy- Responde él bajando a la superficie y recargándose en una roca grande.

-¿Quieres contarme?-

Gohan lo mira por unos segundos, no sabía si contarle todo a su papá. Sabía que él no diría nada, pero ¿Si pensaba que era un pervertido por fijarse en Bra? Iba a tener razón, sin embargo no le importaba, porque él se estaba enamorando de Bra y lo que le digan, iba a hacer caso omiso. Gohan dio un largo suspiro y decidió contarle la verdad-Papá, lo que te contaré quiero que quede entre nosotros y no te reprocharé si me dices que esta incorrecto lo que hago-

Goku asiente-Si hijo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

Gohan mira el suelo y da otro suspiro-Las cosas con Videl hace tiempo que no andan bien, ya los dos estamos muy distantes y nos tratamos con mucha indiferencia. Sé que ya no tiene sentimientos por mi, y los míos por ella se están muriendo muy rápido... Hace semanas atrás yo en el colegio escuché a alguien cantar, busqué saber quien era pero no encontré a la persona responsable de aquella angelical voz- Goku estaba por decir algo pero Gohan lo interrumpe, sabía que estaba por preguntar-Sí, una voz muy angelical que no te cansarías de escucharla todo el tiempo- Goku le da una pequeña sonrisa a Gohan y hace un movimiento de cabeza para que prosiga- Como decía, la busqué y nadie sabía nada, hasta que tropecé con Bra- Gohan al pensar en la peliazul, una tristeza por dentro lo invadió y cerro los puños. Goku al darse cuenta de esto, apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo y este se tranquilizó- Tropecé con ella y le pregunté si había visto a alguien, me respondió que no y todo quedó en la nada. En el cumpleaños de Bra ¿Te acuerdas que fue a cantar una chica?- Pregunta Gohan

-Si-Responde Goku

-Bueno, esa chica era la que estaba buscando y esa misma noche discutí con Bra porque no me había dicho que era amiga de ella. Sé que no tenía sentido mi enojo, pero estaba borracho-

-¿Porqué buscabas a esa chica?- Pregunta curioso el guerrero más fuerte

-No lo sé, quería saber quien era. Yo en realidad estaba fascinado con su voz, papá. Incluso me calmó del todo al escucharla- Goku miraba atentamente a lo que decía su hijo y le hacía señas para que siguiera hablando- Pero... antes de que ocurriera todo esto, yo...yo me estaba enamorando de una chica, no sé si fueron sus ojos azules, o su rostro de porcelana o su forma de ser, pero me encariñaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Y cuando me enteré que la de la voz era la misma que me estaba enamorando, sentí una felicidad enorme. Empecé a engañar a Videl con ella y juro padre que no me arrepentí y no me arrepiento en absoluto...-Dijo Gohan sonriendo, Goku también sonríe- Pero hoy nos peleamos y ella dijo que era mejor para ambos no estar más y...¡Por Kami, papá! La quiero muchísimo y ella fue quien me hizo sentir, por primera vez amor. Ni Videl llegó a hacerlo- Gohan miraba el suelo y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

-¿Quién es la chica?-

Gohan mira a su papá, cierra los ojos y da un suspiro-Bra-Dijo en un susurro él, cosa que Goku escuchó perfectamente.

El guerrero mira por unos segundos a su hijo, quedó sorprendido por lo que había dicho, se estaba enamorando de Bra, la hija pequeña de Vegeta. Sabía que el príncipe si se enteraba de lo que pasaba entre Gohan y Bra, lo mataría a golpes-Hijo, es incorrecto lo que haces. Bra es la hija de Vegeta, quien si se entera que estas con ella te mataría-

-Lo sé, y no me importa. Por Bra lucharía, papá-

Goku sonríe- Tienes todo mi apoyo, Gohan. No te diré nada, nadie elige de quien enamorarse, la hija de Bulma es muy hermosa y aunque no la conoceré bien, se nota que es una buena persona, porque llegó a enamorarte por PRIMERA vez- Gohan abraza a su papá y este le devuelve el abrazo-Bueno ya que los dos estamos vestidos así, ¿Te parece que entrenemos?- Pregunta Goku

Gohan suelta una risa pequeña y asiente-Por supuesto papá-

Y así los dos Son, padre e hijo, entrenan ya que por mucho no lo hacían.

Bra se encontraba entrenando con su papá y hermano, su mente vagaba y no lograba concentrarse (Ya se había llevado varios puñetazos por parte de Vegeta).

-Vamos Bra, ¿Qué te pasa mocosa? Deja de pensar en estupideces y concéntrate- Dijo enojado Vegeta, odiaba cuando sus hijos se desconcentraban

Bra lo mira-No puedo papá, la gravedad esta muy alta y no soy supersaiyajin como ustedes- Dijo molesta Bra tratando de hacer alguno movimientos rápidos.

-Si dejaras de salir a fiestas, con chicos y tus amigas, serías una Saiyajin. Sin embargo, te importa más esas cosas terrícolas que cuando aparezca algún enemigo, a la que van a matar primero es a ti, por lo debilucha que eres- Dijo Vegeta mientras apagaba la cámara y volvía a su estado normal

Bra jamás se molestaba por los comentarios de su papá, sabía que lo decía para que ella se esfuerce en sus entrenamientos, pero esta vez se molestó muchísimo. ¿Qué tenía de malo hacer cosas de ''terrícolas''? Aunque fuese una princesa en planeta Vegeta, aquí en el planeta tierra era una chica común y corriente. No tiene nada de malo...Pan hace lo mismo que ella, salen a divertirse, con chicos y es supersaiyajin. Ahora no le iba a contestar con una simple risita y darle un beso en la mejilla como lo hacía siempre, se sentía mal, estaba mal por saber que quizás no estaría más con Gohan y eso la destrozaba en mil pedazos pequeños.

Miró a su papá, molesta- Me siento igual que tú... Cuando el Sr. Goku y Trunks del futuro eran mucho más fuertes, te sentías un debilucho...Aunque lo sigues siendo, quieres alcanzar al Sr. Goku y no te das cuenta que jamás lo harás. No lo admites tampoco, pero sabes que eres un debilucho- Bra, la última palabra la escupió con odio. No le gustaba tratar de ese modo a sus padres, hermano o amigos, mas se encontraba dolida, molesta y cansada.

Vegeta miró sorprendido a su pequeña hija, jamás creyó que le dijera algo así a él. Lo trató de débil y a Goku de fuerte. Había escuchado cada palabra que dijo Bra y se sintió dolido y furioso por dentro.

Se transformó de nuevo en supersaiyajin, pero 2 y fue volando a toda velocidad donde se encontraba su hija, con su puño arriba apuntando a darle una golpiza.

Cuando estaba a centímetros de Bra, Trunks se colocó delante de ella y frente de Vegeta mirando a este con el ceño fruncido. Vegeta lo miró molesto y cuando estaba por replicarle, Trunks lo interrumpió- Bra, ve adentro y descansa. Yo me quedaré con papá a entrenar ya que hace mucho no lo hago y tú lo haces siempre- Dijo el pelilila dándose vuelta y sonriéndole tiernamente.

Bra asiente y le sonríe también, mira furibunda a su papá y desaparece de la vista de los dos Saiyajin.

Trunks mira a su papá, sabía que no iba a golpearla, quería darle sólo un susto para que retractara lo que había dicho. Aunque el príncipe de los Saiyajin estaba realmente furioso y triste por lo que dijo su hermana, no le haría daño y menos a ella.

-¿Qué miras?- Pregunta molesto Vegeta

-Papá, comprende que Bra todavía no se enfureció con algo o alguien para que se transformara en supersaiyajin-

-Hmph, ¿Cómo la hija de Gohan se transformó?- Preguntó el príncipe con los brazos cruzados

-Tuvo problemas familiares- Responde tranquilo-Tú te convertiste en supersaiyajin porque te enfurecía que el Sr. Goku y mi otro yo del futuro pudiéramos hacerlo- Explica sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta- Y el Sr. Goku cuando Frezzer mató a Krillin, se enfureció y también se convirtió...-Trunks hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro- Sólo déjala, es cuestión de su furia para que sea una supersaiyajin- Terminó añadiendo el pelilila.

Vegeta no dijo más nada, sabía que su hijo tenía razón. Le dio la espalda y para cambiar de tema, le dijo-Como sea, ¿Entrenaremos o qué?-

Trunks sonrió, su padre jamás le diría que tenía razón, era muy orgulloso. Sin más nada por decir, comenzaron a entrenar, sin percatarse que una peliazul escuchó toda su conversación. Deseaba con toda su alma ser supersaiyajin, pero como dijo su hermano, ella todavía no se enfureció con algo o alguien para que lo hiciera... Todavía recuerda cuando Pan le mostró que ya era supersaiyajin.

 _Flashback_

 _Bra se encontraba acostada en su casa y sintió una fuerte energía, era de Pan. Salió rápido de su habitación pero su papá la detuvo..._

 _-Papá ¿Qué haces? A Pan le sucede algo- Dijo Bra tratando de zafarse de Vegeta_

 _-Déjala, después ella te dirá porqué fue- Dijo serio él_

 _-¿Estas loco? Quizás necesita ayuda y yo, su mejor amiga no estoy ahí- Replicó ella_

 _-Fue Trunks, tranquila, ella te contará- Bra le hizo caso a tu papá y fue a su habitación de nuevo, pensando en su amiga._

 _A las tres horas, su teléfono suena y en su pantalla aparecía el número de Pan..._

 _-¿Hola Pan? ¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te pasó? Tú energía se sintió hasta acá ¿Estas bien? ¡Respondeme!-_

 _Al otro lado de la línea la moreno no paraba de reír por lo desesperada que se escuchaba su amiga-Bra estoy bien, ¿Puedes venir? Quiero mostrarte algo-_

 _-Si, pero quiero que me cuentes que te pasó- Dijo molesta y a la vez preocupada_

 _-Cuando vengas, te contaré- Dicho esto la morena cortó la llamada_

 _-¿Hola? ¿Pan? ¡Por Dende! Esta chica...- Bra no tenía ánimos de cambiarse la ropa, llevaba puesto un top con flores, un chaleco azul y por dentro estampado igual que el top. Una calza también azul con una franja del mismo estampado que el chaleco._

 _Salió volando a toda velocidad hasta la Montaña Paoz y al llegar, Pan ya la estaba esperando._

 _-Pan ¡Por Kami! Te gusta hacerme asustar- Dijo molesta Bra-Lo peor es que te haces la misteriosa- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos_

 _Pan reía- Vamos Bra, te mostraré algo- Las dos chicas prendieron vuelo hasta un bosque, lejos de la casa de la morena. Al aterrizar, Pan le da la espalda a su amiga._

 _-Pan ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta preocupada la peliazul_

 _Pan mira a su amiga y sonríe ampliamente- Mira- Dijo cerrando los ojos. Ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir debajo de ella, haciendo que los pastos se mecieran furiosamente y unas pequeñas rocas se elevaran. Bra miraba sorprendida a su amiga, más fue su asombro cuando una aureola amarilla rodeaba el cuerpo de Pan, su cabello se tornó a un rubio levantándolo en forma puntiaguda, Pan abrió sus ojos y eran color verdes. Bra no podía creer, su mejor amiga ya era supersaiyajin. Una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios, se sentía tan feliz por ella._

 _-Oh amiga ¡Es genial! Te felicito, ya eres toda una supersaiyajin- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y yendo a abrazar a su amiga-¿Cómo sucedió? Cuéntamelo todo-_

 _-Discutí con mamá, por el mensaje que te mostré hace tres días y me enfureció muchísimo, vine aquí a descargarme y como veras, me transformé en Saiyajin- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _Bra abraza de nuevo a su amiga y la mira-Todo estará bien amiga, sólo traten de calmar las cosas entre tú y Videl...Y me alegro mucho por ti Pan- Se abrazan de nuevo y deciden entrenar, pero Pan tuvo que volver a su forma normal ya que la peliazul todavía no alcanzaba transformarse en supersaiyajin._

 _Fin Flashback_

Por primera vez en su vida, Bra sentía envidia. Envidiaba a Pan, quería ser fuerte, decidida, y tener actitud positiva como ella, también tener su sentido de aventura, aunque ella lo tenía, era muy coqueta para hacer todo lo que hacía Pan. Ser feliz estando con alguien sin ocultarse, mostrándose a la gente e ignorar a los que juzgan...

Eran tan distintas ambas, sin embargo su amistad tenía un lazo muy fuerte, que aunque fueran distintas por fuera y dentro, para ellas eran iguales.

Fue a darse una ducha y decidió ir al centro comercial, eso la distraería un poco.

Después de ducharse, optó por ponerse un vestido largo casual con flores, un chaleco de jeans y en los pies unas sandalias gladiador, doradas; En su cabello una trenza ladeada. Se maquillo un poco los ojos y labios, tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación.

Sacó de una cápsula su aeronave y prendió viaje al Shopping.

Allí se encontró con pocos paparazzis, le sacaban fotos y le hacían comentarios de lo hermosa que lucia, ella nomas sonreía, no estaba de humar para que la molestasen.

Adentro iba de tienda en tienda, se compraba lo que fuese, sin embargo la tristeza no se iba. Se sentó en un banco cerca de una fuente y escuchó una voz conocida, giró para mirar a la persona y divisó a Goten coqueteando con unas chicas que tomaban helado y reían de lo que el moreno decía.

Ella lo miró hasta que el chico se sintió observado y dirigió su mirada a la peliazul. Se despidió de las chicas y fue con ella.

-Hola Bra ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas sola?- Pregunta Goten mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, estoy sola vengo a distraerme un poco- Respondió ella sonriéndole

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí ¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Estas un poco desanimada- Dice el menor de los Son

Bra sonríe levemente-Si estoy bien, sólo que discutí fuerte con papá- Dijo ella apoyando el codo en su pierna y el rostro en su mano

-Ah que mal Bra, pero sabes que tío Vegeta tiene su carácter fuerte, además no soportaría estar peleado contigo- Dijo Goten apoyando su mano en la espalda de la chica.

Ella ríe-Lo sé, pero bueno ¿Quién no ha discutido con sus padres?- El moreno ríe y asiente- ¿Terminaste con Pares?- Pregunta Bra curiosa

-¿Porqué preguntas?-

-Porque estabas hablando muy coquetamente con dos chicas-

-Ah, ellas son solo amigas- Dijo Goten mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y ríe-No cambias más Son Goten, y saber que antes me gustaban- Dijo ella mirando a la gente que caminaba por el lugar.

-¿Qué? Espera ¿La gran Bra Briefs gustaba de mi?- Pregunta sorprendido él

-Sí ¿Porqué te sorprende?- Pregunta ella levantando una ceja

-Pues... porque pensé que a ti te gustaban más los muchachos ricos, de tu edad- Explica él

Ella lo mira molesta- A mi no me importa la clase social, Goten. Y los de mi edad son todos unos insectos, prefiero hombres con inteligencia- Replica tajante, Bra.

-¿Cómo mi hermano?- Pregunta Goten mirándola de reojo sonriendo picaramente

Bra lo mira desconcertada, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su rostro era un tomate-¿Qué...que dices Goten?- Bra le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro al chico y gira su cabeza a otro lado para que no la siga viendo.

-Bra, sé que soy torpe pero me doy cuenta de las cosas. Te lo digo por la forma en que lo miras, de esa misma forma lo veo con tus padres, los míos, Marron y Uub, Trunks y Pan- Explica él

La peliazul lo mira y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos-Goten, por favor no digas nada que sabes- Le suplica ella agarrando sus manos

Él libera una mano, lleva un mechón de pelo de ella tras su oreja y seca sus lágrimas-Te lo prometo- Dijo él- Y...¿Gohan sabe?- El joven Son cuando se enteraba de algo, después quería saber todo.

Ella suspira-Tuvimos una relación secreta con tu hermano-

Goten quedó sorprendido-¿Y qué paso?-

-Es difícil, Goten. Debíamos vernos a escondidas, ocultar nuestros Ki, omitir lugares para que no nos descubrieran. Él quería hacerme entender eso y yo obstinada no quería hacerlo. Hasta que hoy entendí que no podíamos estar juntos...Ellos delante de Pan fingen ser felices, sabiendo que las cosas entre ambos están muertas, me destrozaría ver después a mi mejor amiga llorar porque sus padres le mintieron... Y me destrozaría saber que él se enamore de Videl o través-Bra agacha su cabeza y más lágrimas comenzaron a salir- Y me siento una egoísta, sé que no puedo tenerlo siempre para mi, él es casado y tienen una hija de mi edad. Y me duele saber que quizás no vuelva a besarlo o abrazarlo-

Goten abraza a su amiga y ella llora apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él- ¿Sabes una cosa? Mi hermano también te quiere, también me di cuenta por como te miraba, y conociéndolo, lucharía por ti. Pero si no lo hace, pues es un tonto, porque esta perdiendo a una chica hermosa, inteligente y buena, aunque demasiado gritona, arrogante, egoísta- Gohan recibe un pequeño puñetazo en su pecho, haciéndolo reír-Perdón, perdón...En fin, eres una persona maravillosa Bra Briefs, y no llores mi hermano luchará por ti-

Bra abraza fuertemente a Goten-Gracias Goten, eres un gran amigo- Dijo ella

Él le devuelve el abrazo-De nada, princesa- Se separan-Y... ¿Te sigo gustando?- Dijo mirando seductor a Bra

Ella suelta una carcajada-No, ni un poquito- Responde

Goten resopla-Oh de acuerdo, ¿Quieres un helado?-

-Claro- Bra acepta y los dos van rumbo a una heladería.

No obstante, no se captaron la atención de una morena de ojos celestes.

-Amor-Escuchó que la llamaban, ella se gira-¿A quién espías?-

Ella mira molesta al chico-Aquel- Dijo señalando al menor de los Son-Es mi cuñado y la chica, es hija de mi amiga Bulma, parece que él engaña a su novio con ella ¿Quién lo diría? Hacen muy bonita pajera-Dijo mirando tiernamente a la pajera mientras tomaban helado

-Si tratemos que no nos descubra, Videl- Dijo el moreno

Ella le sonríe y le da un beso pequeño en los labios-Vamos- Dijo ella y se fueron del centro comercial.

 **Perdón por no subir capítulos estos días, se me complicó bastante... Espero que les guste y trataré de actualizar pronto :D**

 **¡Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19

La morena de ojos celestes arriba en su hogar, guarda su aeronave y antes de entrar, suspira y retoca un poco su maquillaje.

Ingresa, no vio a nadie en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí estaba Gohan, leyendo el diario y su taza de café a un costado, lo observó por un minuto y se dio cuenta que no estaba del todo bien. Sus ojos estaban hinchados como si hubiese estado ¿Llorando? Su cabello negro azabache revuelto y su mirada era ausente. Videl ingresa a la cocina y mira de reojo al moreno, este no la miraba, su vista seguía en el diario y tampoco parpadeaba ''¿Qué le pasa?'' Pensó la mujer.

Ella carraspea-Hola Gohan- Saluda

Él parpadea y la mira-Ah Videl...Hola, lo siento no te escuché entrar- Dice fregándose los ojos.

-Ya veo...-Dice ella en un susurro-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta examinándolo

-Si, estoy cansado eso es todo-Responde sin mirarla sujetando la taza que le había regalado su hermosa hija para su cumpleaños.

-Claro...Gohan ¿No sabes si hay algo entre Goten y Bra?-

Gohan justo estaba tomando su café cuando escuchó la pregunta que le hizo la mujer y se ahogó con el mismo, empezando a toser-¿Porqué preguntas eso?- Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, se moría si Bra tenía una ''relación'' con Goten, su hermano. Sabía que hubo un tiempo que ella gustaba de él, sin embargo dijo que era un amor de niña.

Ella se encoge de hombros-Los vi juntos en el centro comercial, estaban abrazados y después fueron a tomar un helado- Videl se mordió el labio inferior, ahora Gohan le iba a preguntar que hacía en el centro comercial, pero para su sorpresa él no le pidió explicación.

-Ah... No lo sé, que yo sepa él esta con Pares...-Trataba que su tono sonara tranquilo, pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si hace 10 segundos se enteró que Bra esta con Goten? Bah, no sabe si están, quizás Videl vio mal y se abrazaron como simples amigos, Bra era de abrazar a sus amigos, ¿O no?. Debía hablar con ella-Ya vuelvo-Dijo al tiempo que se paraba para irse hasta la casa de la peliazul.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta extrañada por el comportamiento de su esposo

-Voy...a dar una vuelta- Dicho esto, sale rápido de su hogar y vuela hasta la mansión Capsule. Localizó el ki de ella en su habitación y ocultó el suyo, así Vegeta no lo mataba por estar en la habitación de su princesa.

La divisó sentada en el tocador, peinando su largo y hermoso cabello mojado. Se dio cuenta que llevaba una hermosa bata de dormir color azul. Entonces pensó si hablar con ella o irse, pero el saber que tal vez tenga algo con Goten, decidió lo primero.

Toco suavemente el marco de la ventada y la vio girar, los ojos de la peliazul estaban abiertos de par en par, ''¿Qué hace él aquí?'' Su corazón latía con fuerzas, respiró hondo y se dirigió al ventanal. Al abrirlo, se miraron por unos segundos y los ojos del moreno se dirigieron a la bata que ella llevaba puesta, Bra se ruborizó, ya la vio vestida así, sin embargo esta era más corta que la anterior. Ella se hizo a un lado invitándolo a pasar y él entró, quedando en el medio de la habitación, dándole la espalda.

Bra no entendía que hacía él ahí, a mitad de la noche ¿Volvía por ella? Sonrió al pensar esa posibilidad, pero cuando Gohan giró y vio su rostro serio, su sonrisa se esfumó.

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí Gohan?- Preguntó ocultando sus nervios

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo frío, sin dejar de mirar serio a la peliazul, haciendo que a esta le diera un escalofríos.

-¿De qué?- ''Cálmate Bra, que no se de cuenta de tus nervios''.

-¿Es verdad que sales con Goten?- Pregunta serio, pero su voz se quiebra en la última palabra

Bra lo mira sorprendida, no quiso reírse, se mordía la mejilla para no hacerlo, pero esa pregunta tan tonta, la obligaba a hacerlo. Soltó una carcajada, haciendo que el moreno no entienda su risa ¿Qué era lo gracioso?. Ella cesa y mira a Gohan-Tú estas demente, ¿Qué te hace pensar que salgo con Goten?- Y otra risa sale de sus labios

-Es verdad si o no, no le veo la gracia, Bra- Dice él ofendido, aunque amaba su risa, en esos momentos le molestaba, más si se reía de él.

-Pues, yo si- En los ojos de la peliazul salían lágrimas de tanto reírse.

-¡Basta! Tomate las cosas en serio Bra, madura- Dijo impaciente Gohan

Bra para la risa en seco y mira molesta a Gohan ''¿Qué me tome las cosas en serio? ¿Quién se piensa que es?''-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Sales con Goten si o no?- Odiaba cuando daban vueltas al asunto, nada le contaba decir si o no, pero rogó a Kami que sea NO.

Ella lo mira y se dirige a su mesa de noche, agarrando su teléfono y marcando un número.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta él ''Ahora se le ocurre agarrar su teléfono, se lo voy a quitar''. Cuando avanzó unos centímetros para quitarle el teléfono, ella habló.

-¿Goten?- Dice Bra

Del otro lado de la línea responde el menor de los Son-Bra, hola ¿Qué sucede?-

-Aguarda en segundo que te pondré en alta voz- Ella aprieta una tecla para que Gohan pudiera escuchar la conversación-Listo ¿Estas ocupado?-

-No, esta por venir Pares ¿Porqué preguntas?- Para Goten era raro que Bra lo llamase a esa hora, quizás quería hablar.

-Escucha aquí conmigo, en mi habitación, se encuentra Gohan...-

Goten la interrumpe-¿Gohan? ¿Qué hace allí?- Cuestiona extrañado él.

-Escucha y no me interrumpas...Vino aquí a preguntarme si yo tenía algo contigo- Dijo mirando con una sonrisa arrogante a Gohan

Entonces una risa se escuchó del otro lado, Goten reía, si él era tonto, su hermano le ganaba-¿Qué? ¿Porqué piensa eso?- Seguía riendo

-No lo sé, ni yo entiendo-Dijo también riéndose, Gohan comenzaba a enojarse, su hermano y su princesa se burlaban de él- La cuestión es que ¿Estamos saliendo Goten?- Pregunta ella mirando al suelo ociosa

-¡Claro que no! Gohan soy tu hermano y jamás te traicionaría...Y sí, hoy Bra me contó todo sobre ustedes. No seas idiota hermano, Bra es solo tuya, yo ya tengo mi chica- Dijo Goten

Bra se ruborizó-Claro Goten, corto antes de que empiece a hablar-Suelta una pequeña risa-Adiós-

-Adiós- Dijo Goten y la peliazul corta la llamada.

-Yo...yo lo siento Bra...es...es solo que...lo siento. Pero aunque hubiésemos estado poco tiempo, te sigo queriendo y me pongo celoso si sé...si sé que ya estas con otro y te olvidaras de mi- Dijo cabizbajo, sentía vergüenza, ahora si que Bra lo creería un terrible idiota.

Ella sonríe y con sus manos levanta el rostro de él para que la mire, acariciando su mejilla-Esta bien, yo hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma-

Él cierra sus ojos y apoya todo su rostro disfrutando de las caricias de la peliazul- Por favor, vuelve conmigo-Dijo él susurrando

Ella retira su mano del rostro de él y respira hondo-Gohan no quiero sufrir- Dice ella sentándose en su cama

-¿Porqué dices eso? Sabes que no sufrirás- Dice él, llevando tras la oreja de ella mechones de su cabello.

-Tengo miedo de que vuelvas a enamorarte de Videl, fingiendo estar ''feliz'' como antes- Dijo cabizbaja

Él suelta una pequeña risa-Estoy enamorado de ti, las cosas con Videl ya no son la misma, tampoco volverán a serlas. Hablamos con ella y decidimos no fingir más y contarle la verdad a Pan- Explica el moreno mientras levantaba el rostro de su princesa

-¿En serio?- Pregunta ella sorprendida

Él asiente y sonríe-si-

Ella también sonríe y lo abraza-Que bueno Gohan- Dijo Bra

-Bra... si volvemos las cosas a partir de ahora serán diferente- Ella se separa del abrazo y lo mira confundida- Vamos a ir a todos lados, ocultamos los ki si quieres, pero iremos al cine, a cenar, lo que quieras y desees. Si nos descubren, sabes que lucharía por ti, hasta la muerte-

Bra se sonroja y Gohan la besa. Era un beso tierno, lento y apasionado, y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Gohan, yo...- Y no dijo nada, quedó estática mirando con ojos abiertos de par en par al ventanal

-¿Bra? ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiona mirando hacia donde miraba la peliazul

-Gohan, tienes que irte, nos estaban observando y no logré ver quien era- Dijo desesperada Bra

Gohan queda en seco, mirando a Bra-Oh no...- Dijo y su respiración era entrecortada

-¿Qué...qué?- Preguntó temerosa a lo que Gohan estaba por decir

-Era Videl-

Bra no podía creerlo, ¡Los vio Videl! ¿Si le contaba a todos sus amigos? Los nervios y desesperación comenzaron a invadirla, le dolía la panza y miró a Gohan preguntándole que harían ahora.

-Gohan, es mejor que dejemos esto. Si Videl nos descubrió les contará a nuestros amigos- Dijo Bra mientras sujetaba las manos de Gohan.

-No Bra, dije que lucharía por ti. Por favor princesa, esta vez hagamos lo correcto- Dijo él acercándose a Bra para darle un beso, pero ella lo esquivó.

-¿No entiendes Gohan? ¡No quiero que te hagan daño!- Dijo tratando de no gritar, sino sus padres la escucharían.

-Nadie me va a lastimar- Dijo él sujetando los hombros de la chica

-Gohan por favor, vete. No funcionará- Bra le dio la espalda y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

Él se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la cabeza- Si es lo que deseas, lo respetaré. Pero no olvides que te quiero y te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta- Susurró él.

Bra observó como Gohan se alejaba y se sentó en la cama, sabía que este era el fin y que con Gohan no ocurriría nada más. Si Videl le pedía que se alejara de él, lo haría, aunque ella lo engañe, lo haría. Pero no por ella, sino por Pan. No quería perder su amistad si se entera que su mejor amiga tiene una relación con su papá.

Mañana iría al centro comercial y si la encontraba, hablaría con Videl.


	20. Chapter 20

Al día siguiente, Bra baja a desayunar y encuentra a Bulma sola en la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá, ¿Papá y Trunks?- Pregunta la peliazul mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Buenos días cariño, papá duerme y Trunks ya debe estar por bajar, no lo sé- Contesta la mujer

-Que raro, papá siempre se levanta antes que tú-

-Si...Bueno quedamos mirando televisión hasta tarde- Dice Bulma y giró para que su hija no vea su sonrojo, que la televisión haya estado encendida, si, que hayan mirado es otra cosa...

Le da el desayuno a su hija y se sienta a tomar su taza de café.

Bra dudaba en contarle sobre ayer con Gohan y que Videl los descubrió... Aunque no eran todas las probabilidades de que sea ella, pero si Gohan sintió su Ki, es porque quizás ella los vio.

Bulma observaba a su hija que desayunaba en silencio y su mirada estaba fija en su vaso con jugo y decidió hablar-Ayer a la noche vino Videl- Dijo y miró extrañada la reacción que tuvo Bra cuando la nombro.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y dejó el desayuno para mirar a su madre, tratando de no parecer nerviosa, pero ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? ¿Si Videl le contó? Aunque su mamá ya sabía, sin embargo su papá y hermano no...¿Si la escucharon?Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza-Ah...¿A qué vino?- Preguntó. Bra era buena mintiendo y también para ocultar sus emociones o sentimientos, no obstante esta situación se le hacía difícil ocultarlos.

-A traerme unos papeles que le pedí- Responde Bulma

-¿Quieres decir que tú la llamaste o ella vino?- ''Que la haya llamado, que la haya llamado'' Rogaba Bra.

-La llamé-

La peliazul suspira de alivio, pero devuelta otra pregunta se formó en su mente-¿Vino y se fue?-

-Sí, la acompañé hasta su aeronave- Responde-Además estabas con Gohan en tu habitación, por eso la acompañé- Bulma sonríe pícara al ver el rostro rojo de su hija

-¿Cómo...como lo sabes?- El rostro de Bra era de todos colores ¿Cómo se enteró su mamá que Gohan estaba en su habitación anoche?

-Los escuché hablar- Responde tranquila-Hija es mejor que hablen despacio o en otro lugar ¿De acuerdo? porque esta vez fui yo quien los escuchó y gracias a Kami no fue tu papá o Trunks- Le dice Bulma, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Bra.

-De acuerdo mamá-Dice ella y sonríe

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué ''hablaron''?- Pregunta Bulma sonriendo y mirando de forma pícara a su hija.

Bra se sonroja y agacha la cabeza para que su mamá no la viese-Mamá no me mires así, sabes que cuando pase algo serás la primera en enterarte-

-Si quieres consejos, pídemelos- Dice la mujer guiñándole el ojo

-Mamá, lo que menos te pediré es consejos de eso, pero si tengo dudas te preguntaré- Dijo Bra-Me tengo que ir al colegio-La peliazul agarra su bolso y saluda a Bulma con un beso en la mejilla.

Bulma mira por donde salió volando su hija, ''Pensar que Vegeta me ponía de esa manera'' pensaba. Pese a que ella estuvo muchos años de novia con Yamcha, jamás le tuvo tanto amor como lo tuvo, tiene y tendrá con Vegeta.

Muchos años viviendo con engaños y mentiras, llorando y maldecir por lo idiota que era... Hasta que se cansó y puso fin a todo. Un año después se dio cuenta que el amor de su vida vivía bajo su mismo techo y a pesar de que se llevaban mal, ella se enamoró igual de él y aunque no le demostraba sus sentimientos o emociones, sabía que la amaba y que jamás dejaría que le sucediera algo.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer? Pareces loca mirando la ventana- Dijo Vegeta entrando a la cocina

-Nada, sólo recordaba la primera vez que nos besamos- Dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente

Vegeta se sonrojó-Si...fue hace mucho tiempo igual- Dice él

Bulma suelta una pequeña risa-Si, pero jamás me voy a olvidar ese día ¿Tú ya te olvidaste?- Pregunta ella poniendo ojos triste y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Vegeta miró para otro lado, odiaba cuando su esposa hacía eso. Ella sujeta con sus manos el rostro de él y le da un dulce beso-Jamás lo haría mujer- Dice él y se dan otro beso.

Bra llegó al colegio y se extrañó no ver a sus amigas esperándola, ''¿Vine temprano?'' Pensó fijándose la hora en su teléfono, pero llegó a la misma hora de siempre. Marcó el número de Pan y la llamó

-Hola Bra-Dijo Pan del otro lado de la línea

-¡Pan! ¿Dónde estas? ¿No vendrás a la escuela?- Odiaba cuando sus amigas faltaban, aunque estaba Marron, la rubia al estar embarazada debía ir al médico o no hacer actividades físicas.

-Ya voy Bra, es que...cuando llegue te cuento- Dijo la morena

-Bien, te espero- Dijo Bra y cortó.

Estuvo 10 minutos esperándola, no le importaba ingresar tarde a clases, además tenía historia y esa materia la dormía.

Divisó a Pan y Marron que llegaban juntas y se acercó a ellas cuando arribaron.

-Chicas ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Bra mientras miraba a Pan-¿Estas bien Pan?-

-No...-Dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame- Bra la sujeta por los hombros y la obliga a sentarse en el suelo.

-Mis padres estuvieron fingiendo que se llevaban bien...Y me admitieron que ya no tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro- Dijo Pan cabizbaja

Bra acaricia el cabello de su amiga-Duele Pan, si, pero piensa...¿No es mejor que te digan la verdad en vez de mentirte?-

-Prefiero que finjan-Dijo molesta

-No Pan...es preferible que te digan la verdad. Obvio que duele amiga, pero es mas dolorosa la mentira que la verdad- Dijo Marron agarrando la mano de la morena

-Chicas extraño tanto a mis padres juntos...Todavía no sé quien es el idiota que esta con mi mamá, lo llego a conocer y juro que le daré tantas golpizas-Dijo enojada la morena, llevando al frente su puño. A Bra le dio un escalofríos, si quiere darle golpizas al ''amante'' de su mamá, ¿Qué le haría al amante de su papá? No deseaba ni quería imaginarse-Y papá creo que también esta con alguien-

Bra contuvo la respiración-¿Cómo...-Carraspeó-¿Cómo lo sabes Pan?-

Ella encoge los hombros-No lo sé, supongo que debe estar con alguien- Responde la morena

-Pero por algo lo dices- Dijo Bra, estaba nerviosa y no se percató que cierta rubia la miraba fijamente.

-Porque lo veo feliz, animado-Dijo Pan, la peliazul da un suspiro de alivio y sonrió-Pero lo mismo le espera a esa mujer- La morena llevo de nuevo el puño delante de su rostro.

Bra o través contuvo la respiración y su corazón latía con fuerzas-Por supuesto- Dijo riéndo nerviosa-Estamos retrasadas en clases- La peliazul cambió de tema

-¡Es verdad!-Dijo preocupada Pan-No importa- Las tres rieron y fueron a clases.

Cuando se dirigían al salón, la directora las vio-Señoritas Son y Briefs...- Las llama. Las dos chicas miraron a la directora y le sonrieron de la forma más amable, pero la mujer hizo caso omiso y se acercó a ellas-¿Puedo saber porque ingresaron a esta hora al colegio?- Pregunto la mujer.

Bra y Pan se miraron-Tuvimos un problema con mi aeronave Directora- Dijo la peliazul

La mujer las miró seria-Debería de arreglar esa aeronave Srita Briefs, siempre tiene problemas...- Las chicas asintieron-Vayan al gimnasio, allí están todos los alumnos- Dicho esto la mujer se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Pan y Bra suspiraron de alivio y rieron-Vamos-Dijo la morena.

Cuando adentraron al gimnasio, todos los presentes de allí las miraron extrañados y divertidos, las chicas se sonrojaron y fueron a sentarse al lado de su amiga Marron.

-Bien... si ya no hay más alumnos que lleguen tarde, continúo-Dijo una profesora del colegio-Les decía, este año haremos diferente el baile de fin de curso. Antes sólo eran de alumnos, ahora invitaremos a los familiares-Todos los alumnos comenzaron a protestar-Silencio... sé que a algunos no les agrada la idea, pero queremos hacerlo de ese modo porque el colegio cumple 100 años de enseñanza y la mayoría de los padres estudiaron aquí y los que no, están invitados igual porque nos eligieron para enseñarles. Faltan dos días para el baile y ya esta casi todo listo, solo falta que elijan al rey y la reina del baile, después todo esta terminado- Dijo la profesora y todos los alumnos festejaban y aplaudían.

A Bra y Pan no les desagradaba la idea de que sus padres vayan, es más se pusieron alegres, ya que iban a estar en la noche más importante de sus vidas.

Todos los alumnos se encaminaron a sus respectivos salones y las amigas se separaron.

Luego de horas de clases, Bra llegó a su casa-Hola a todos-Saludó

-Hola cariño-Saludó Bulma

-Mocosa- Saludó como siempre cariñoso Vegeta

-Enana-Saludó Trunks

-Tengo muy buenas noticias-Dijo ella sonriendo alegre y dando algunos saltitos.

-¿Cuál amor?- Preguntó Bulma

-Este año haremos el baile de fin de curso diferentes a los demás bailes...Esta vez asistiremos nosotros, los alumnos y ustedes, los familiares-

Los tres miraron extrañados a Bra-¿Porqué lo hacen de esa manera? Nosotros lo hicimos con alumnos solos-Dijo Trunks

-Sucede que la escuela cumple 100 años y quisieron hacerlo así...¿Van a asistir, supongo?- Preguntó Bra haciendo un puchero

-¡Por supuesto que iremos Bra! Tenemos que ir al shopping a comprarnos la ropa. Bra iremos a la tarde y ustedes también irán- Dijo Bulma señalando a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué nosotros, mamá?- Protestó Trunks

-Ni lo pienses mujer, yo no iré a comprarme nada- Replicó Vegeta.

-Iras te guste o no, es el baile de fin de curso de tu hija y ¡Vas a asistir!-Gritó Bulma

Los tres saiyajines miraron temerosos a la mujer y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Pan arribó en su hogar e ingresó-¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó la morena.

-Estamos en la cocina-Escuchó que dijo su mamá.

-Hola-Saludó la morena desanimada.

-Hola cariño-Videl también la saludó sonriendo amablemente, sabía que su hija todavía estaba molesta por lo de hoy a la mañana.

-Hola Pan-Saludó Gohan

-Papá ¿Porqué no fuiste al colegio?- Preguntó ella mientras mordía una manzana.

-No me sentía bien cariño, nauseas eso es todo-Contestó él-¿Pasó algo interesante hoy?-

-Si, de eso quería hablarles... Este año el baile de fin de curso será diferente, esta vez asistirán ustedes, los familiares-Explica Pan

-¡Que bueno hija! Nos encantaría ir-Dijo alegre Videl

-Si...Y hablamos con Bra que vayamos todos a cambiarnos a su casa y de ahí ir juntos ¿Qué les parece?- Preguntó Pan

-¡Por supuesto hija! Igual hablaré con Bulma-Dijo una sonriente Videl

Pan le devuelve la sonrisa y mira a su papá, este solo la miraba y no parpadeaba-Papá ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó ella moviendo una mano delante de su rostro.

Gohan parpadeó-¿Qué? Oh si...De acuerdo hija, iremos a casa de Bulma-

Pan sonrió y continuó comiendo su manzana. Y en la mente de Gohan solo se encontraba una hermosa peliazul, ''Bra...''pensó él.


	21. Chapter 21

Por fin llegó el día tan esperado de las dos saiyajin. Al final los Son no pudieron ir a cambiarse a Corp. Capsule, debían hacer compras primero, sin embargo se encontrarían en el colegio.

Las chicas estaban entusiasmadas, terminaban el secundario para ser chicas universitarias, seguir la carrera que más les gustaba para que en un futuro puedan tener su propia empresa. Aunque Bra podía ser presidenta de Corp. Capsule, ella prefería estudiar lo que más le gustaba, diseñadora y decoradora de interiores. Pan podía ser sucesora de su abuelito Satán en los torneos de artes marciales, pero deseaba ser especialista en relaciones públicas.

Pan llegó al colegio y vio a todos los alumnos del ultimo año con sus familiares, esperando a que le entregasen los birretes y togas. Buscó a la peliazul y no la halló en ninguna parte, hasta que divisó a Marron con Oob hablando con profesores, esta al ver a la morena se dirigió a ella.

-Hola Pan, estas hermosa-Dice Marron abrazándola, Pan llevaba un vestido sin mangas color celeste corto, en los pies tacones stilettos plateados; En su cabello se produjo una media cola con caireles suaves y se maquilló a penas los ojos y labios, estaba hermosa.

-Gracias Marron-Dijo Pan sonriendo

-Ahí viene Bra-Dijo Marron y señaló donde se encontraba la peliazul con Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks.

Bra se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa, saludó a todos y por último a Gohan con un beso cerca de los labios, él la miró sorprendido y después sonrió. A pesar que no estuviesen más, siempre iban a ver miradas, gestos y roces.

-¡Amigas!-Dijo Bra abrazándolas

-¡Bra! Siempre llegando tarde-Dijo Pan recriminandola burlonamente

-Es que lo mejor siempre tarda en llegar-Ríe-Estas hermosa Pan-Dijo abrazándola

-Tú también Bra- La peliazul llevaba un vestido escote corazón cubierto corto color durazno; En los pies tacones con plataforma del mismo color que el vestido; Su cabello se lo recogió con rizos y su maquillaje era combinado con el color de su vestido.

Bra sonrió y guió sus ojos a Gohan que hablaba entretenidamente con Bulma y Goku, Gohan la miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sonrojó y prosiguió la plática con sus amigas.

-Me tengo que ir, todos los profesores deben estar en sus salones-Dijo Gohan

-Yo también Gohan debo ir, nos veremos después-Dijo Marron dándole un beso a Oob

Los dos se despidieron y marcharon.

A los 10 minutos, todos los profesores llamaron a los estudiantes para que vayan a sus salones y le entreguen los uniformes, las chicas se despidieron de sus familiares y se encaminaron al salón. Allí se encontraban dos profesores repartiendo los birretes y togas, Pan y Bra emocionadas se los colocaron y se abrazaron de nuevo, estudiaron siempre juntas, primaria y secundaria, ahora se separaban porque las carreras que seguían no se estudiaban en la misma universidad, sin embargo ellas seguirían siempre juntas.

Cuando todos los presentes estaban listos, en el escenario se ubicaban algunos profesores (Por supuesto, Gohan y Marron) y los directores. Delante del escenario se situaban las sillas de los estudiantes y más atrás de ellos, los familiares ya sentados esperando la presencia de estos.

-No veo la hora de ver a mi bella nieta Pan graduadas-Dijo emocionada Milk

-Lo mismo digo Chi-chi, no veo la hora de ver a mi hermosa hija Bra graduada-Dijo Bulma llevando sus manos delante de su pecho

-Estamos tan orgullosa de ellas amiga, salieron inteligente a nosotras-Dijo Milk orgullosa

-¿A quienes?- Preguntó inocente Goku

Milk y Bulma lo miraron enojadas, más se enojaron cuando escucharon la risa de Vegeta-¿Tú de que te ríes Vegeta?-Pregunta enojada Bulma

-De lo que dijo el inútil de Kakarotto- Respondió él sonriendo

-¿Qué dije?- Preguntó Goku, las mujeres lo miraron de nuevo enojadas y él sonrió inocente rascando detrás de su cabeza.

-Cállate Goku-Dijo Milk

-¿Hola? ¿Se escucha?- Preguntó la directora, los padres respondieron ''SI''-Bien, bienvenidos padres al acto de graduación de nuestros alumnos del colegio Orange Star High School-Todos aplaudían- En esta ceremonia se clausura el curso escolar y reconoceremos a los estudiantes que, a lo largo de él, han completado los requisitos académicos de un plan de estudios y, por lo tanto, se han merecido un título que otorga la institución de enseñanza. Ahora con mucho orgullo y con un muy merecido aplauso recibiremos a los graduados- Dijo alegre la directora señalando a los estudiantes.

Los padres se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudirlos, Pan y Bra iban juntas y saludaron a sus madres que gritaban emocionadamente. Las chicas se miraron sonrojadas y rieron, no cambiarían nunca pero amaban lo hacían.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y una profesora comenzó a dedicarles unas palabras- Hola ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien...Estudiantes-Dijo la profesora mirándolos y sonriendo-No dejen que nuestros miedos arruinen nuestros deseos. Dejen que las barreras a las que nos enfrentamos sean externas y no internas. Y nunca sabrán de que son capaces hasta que no lo intenten, por eso arriesguense sin temor a lo que digan y jamás escuchen a los que dicen que no pueden, busquen un grupo de gente que los rete e inspire. Sigan sus curiosidades y ambiciones ¡Pero nunca abandonen sus sueños! Gracias-Dijo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Muchas gracias profesoras por esas bellas palabras...Bien ahora llegó el momento de llamar a los graduados para otorgarles su diploma. Los profesores que están aquí sentados, ellos se los entregarán- La directora sujeto un papel en sus manos y comenzó a llamar de a uno a los alumnos.

-¡Maldición! Tenemos que soportar que nombren a cada uno hasta que llamen a las mocosas- Dijo impaciente Vegeta

-¡Vegeta no digas eso! Ten paciencia, es el acto de graduación de tu hija- Lo replicó Bulma

-Hmph- Sabía que su marido odiaba esperar, pero no se iba a ir. Con Trunks sucedió lo mismo, mas no se marchó hasta que no nombraron al pelilila.

Después de unos largos minutos y cansados de aplaudir, nombraron a las saiyajines- Son Pan- La llamó la directora, la mayoría de los estudiantes silbaban a la morena, produciendo celos por parte del pelilila que iba a matar a más de uno y todos los padres la aplaudían, sabían que era nieta del gran Mr Satan, ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al escenario, Milk y Videl gritaban y agitaban sus manos llorando emocionadas. El diploma se lo entregó Marron, la abrazó y después saludó a la directora-Ouji Briefs Bra- Todos los estudiantes y padres aplaudieron, haciendo que el príncipe se molestara porque los chicos silbaban a su pequeña hija, la peliazul subió al escenario y el diploma se lo entregó para su asombro y felicidad, Gohan.

Se abrazaron y Gohan le susurró en el oído-Eres mía y no tienen porqué silbarte otros chicos- Se dejaron de abrazar y Bra lo miró sonrojada, sonriendole tímidamente. Goku miró a la peliazul y después a Bulma, esta también lo miró y asintió. Bra dirigió sus ojos a sus padres, Bulma agitaba sus brazos, llorando emocionada, Trunks aplaudía alegre a su hermana y Vegeta con el dedo pulgar arriba sonrió a su hija por lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, tengan un hermoso y exitoso futuro. Mañana los veré en el baile y espero que sus padres asistan...Llegó el momento alumnos ¡Felicidades recién graduados!- Los estudiantes gritaron emocionados y lanzaron sus birretes al cielo.

Al terminar la ceremonia, los estudiantes iban con sus familiares:

-Que feliz estoy por ti Bra-Bulma abrazó a su hija-Y por ti también Pan, felicidades a ambas- Dijo y abrazó a la morena

-Gracias-Agradeció Pan sonriendo

-Felicidades hermanita- Dice Trunks apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la peliazul

-Trunks, me despeinas-Chilló burlona Bra, miró a Vegeta y él le sonrió. No necesitaba palabras para saber que su papá estaba orgulloso de ella.

-Felicidades hermosa-Dijo Trunks abrazando a Pan y dándole un beso tierno

-Gracias- Agradeció Pan sonrojada- ¿Mis papás, tío y abuelos?-Preguntó mirando a todos lados

-Acá estamos-Dijo Goten-Felicidades sobrina y Bra- Las dos chicas sonrieron al moreno y lo abrazaron.

-Felicidades hija, estoy orgulloso de ti- Gohan la abrazó-Por ti también Bra-Se miraron y aunque se morían de ganas de abrazarse, se sonrieron con amor.

-Ven aquí mi bebé, estoy feliz por ti mi recién graduada-Dice Videl abrazándola- Felicidades Bra-La abrazó también.

-Mi nietita, ya no es una niña pequeña, sino toda una mujer hermosa y fuerte- Dijo Milk abrazando fuerte a Pan-Bra ven aquí- La peliazul sonrió y se unió.

Todos felicitaban a las chicas y después marcharon a festejar a Corp. Capsule, no era una fiesta más bien un almuerzo para Bra y Pan y que solamente asistirían los guerreros z.

Luego de llegar y ordenar las mesas en el jardín, llegaron todos los guerreros y comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban alegremente, felicitaron a las chicas y así pasaron el día. Arribó la noche y los robots junto con unas mucamas juntaban las mesas y sillas del jardín, Bra, Bulma y Trunks los ayudaban y después de terminar, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Bra se duchó y cayó rendida en su cama, abrazó un peluche y pensó en las palabras de Gohan ''Eres mía y no tienen porqué silbarte otros chicos'', abrazó mas fuerte al peluche y con una sonrisa se durmió.


	22. Chapter 22

Bra despertó feliz, hoy era su baile de graduación. No veía la hora de que su maqullista y peluquero personal viniesen a dejarla preciosa. Debía buscar su vestido, aunque eso lo haría después Trunks, ya que de paso retiraría su smoking. Se levantó de la cama y bajó a desayunar.

Gohan desayunaba tranquilo leyendo el diario, junto a él estaba Pan. La morena, a contrario de Bra, no estaba muy emocionada. Para ella era un simple baile, por supuesto que ya no se verían con sus compañeros e iría a la universidad, pero Pan tenía ese pensamiento.

Mientras desayunaban, el teléfono de Pan sonó-¿Hola?-

-¡Pan!-Dijo Bra del otro lado de la línea

-Bra ¿Qué pasa?-

Gohan al escuchar el nombre de Bra, dejó de leer el diario y observó a su hija. Pan lo miró molesta y este se dio cuenta, volviendo su lectura al diario, pero solamente disimulaba para escuchar lo que hablaban su hija y Bra.

Pan odiaba hablar por teléfono delante de sus padres, así que se levantó y fue a su habitación. Gohan suspira, quería escuchar lo que hablaban. Deja sus gafas en la mesa y frota sus ojos, extrañaba a Bra. Extrañaba sus hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, que se reflejaban las estrellas en ellos, que se reflejaba él mismo en ellos, que lo hipnotizaba cada vez que ella lo miraba, haciéndolo olvidar del mundo. Extrañaba sus besos, esos besos tan dulces, inocentes y apasionados, que tan sólo con rosar sus labios lo hacía querer vivir en ellos; Extrañaba sus caricias, que lo hacían estremecer, disfrutar y sentirse la persona más afortunada de estar con ella. Angustiosamente ya no mantenían esa hermosa, aunque secreta, relación. Debía conformarse en recordarla de esa manera, sin embargo Gohan no se rendiría tan fácilmente y lucharía por ella. Sabía que Bra lo esperaba, y él haría todo lo posible para volver con ella.

Suspiró pesadamente, iría a buscar su smoking y los vestido de Videl y Pan. Agarró las llaves de su aeronave y salió rápido de su hogar.

Al terminar de hablar con Pan, Bra se tumba en la cama mirando el techo, extrañaba a Gohan. Extrañaba sus ojos tan negros y profundos que se enamoraba a cada instante que los miraba, sus labios tan finos y pequeños que disfrutaba cada vez que lo besaba, sus brazos musculosos y fuertes que la hacían sentirse la mujer más afortunada del planeta tierra y de todos los planetas que haya en el universo. Suspiró, él lucharía por ella y estarían de nuevo juntos, mantenía esas esperanzas porque sentía que sería así. Ella también lucharía por él, si sus padres o amigos no aprobaban la relación, ella se encargaría de hacerlos entender que se enamoró de él y nadie los separaría, ni el dios más poderoso de todo los tiempos.

Se acomodó en la cama, mira la ventana, respiró hondo y decidió dormir una hora hasta que vengan a arreglarla, además también quería dejar a un lado sus pensamientos con Gohan, la hacían extrañarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ahogó un bostezo, cerró sus ojos y cayó rendida al sueño.

Gohan miraba el vestido de su hija, realmente se vería hermosa en él, y un nudo en la garganta se le formó, su Pan ya no era una pequeña niña, sino toda una mujer, hermosa y fuerte. Le dolía pensar que ya esta entrando a la etapa de adulta, sin tan solo fue ayer que cambiaba sus pañales y le enseñaba sus primeras palabras. Carraspeó y se dirigió a su hogar, dormiría un rato, estaba cansado.

Al llegar y dejar el vestido de Pan en la habitación de ella y las demás cosas en su habitación, se acostó boca arriba, observando el techo. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó a la peliazul a su lado, abrazándolo y dándole pequeños besos en todo su rostro y cuello, regalandole caricias y sonrisas que lo hacían erizar los vellos. Abrazó su almohada y soñó que era a la peliazul quien abrazaba.

Las horas pasaron rápido y las chicas ya estaban listas. Los primeros en llegar fueron Marron y Uub. La rubia lucía con un hermoso vestido escote corazón adornado con pedrerías y la falda larga color rosa con un corte del lado derecho, pronunciando un poco su barriga; Y su cabello se lo recogió entero, luciendo unos hermosos aretes color plateados.

Luego llegó Pan, luciendo un ángel con su vestido largo blanco, escote corazón con tiritas finas y espalda descubierta, también con un corte en la falda del lado derecho; En su cabello se realizó una cola de caballo con hondas en las puntas.

-¡Pan estas bellisima!-Dijo Marron mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias amiga tú también. Esta cada vez más grande tu barriga-Dijo sorprendida la morena apoyando su mano en el vientre de la rubia

-Si, crece cada día-Rió Marron

A los minutos llegaron Goku, Milk, Goten y Pares y atrás de ellos, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Bra. Cuando esta última bajo, todas las miradas posaron en ella, algunas de envidia y otras seductoras. La peliazul lucía un vestido escote corazón, con dos tajos a los costados de la cintura, adornado con toda pedrerías y su falda larga color verde agua con corte del lado derecho; Su cabello decidió dejarlo suelto pero con muchas hondas. Gohan al verla tan bellisima no disimuló su rostro enamorado, ''Realmente una princesa, una hermosa, tierna y sensual princesa'' pensó.

Goten al darse cuenta, le dio un codazo leve y le susurró-Disimula Gohan- El moreno se sonrojó, asintió y miró de nuevo a Bra.

Bra junto con sus padres y hermano, se acercaban a la familia Son, pero la peliazul solamente tenía los ojos fijos en Gohan, y este en ella. Se miraban y no apartaban su vista, él le sonrió de lado, ella correspondió a la sonrisa pero fue interrumpida cuando escuchó que sus amigas la llamaban.

-¡Bra! Que hermosa estas-Dijo Marron

-Ustedes también lo estan. Marron, tu barriga esta cada vez más grande, ¡Me muero de amor!-Exclamó Bra

La rubia rió y solo asintió. Mientras Pan se encontraba con Trunks, Bra aprovechó observar a Gohan, el moreno hablaba entretenidamente con Milk y Goku, ella miró al suelo y sonrió. Levantó la vista y Marron le sonreía de la manera más picara que pudo, Bra se sonrojó y fue con sus padres.

Al ingresar los alumnos y padres al salón, quedaron maravillados por lo hermoso que estaba decorado, telas color naranjas y blancas junto con unas estrellas colgaban del techo, bolas de boliches espejadas en el medio de la pista, mesas decoradas con manteles blancos y en el medio de ellos un mantel pequeño en forma de estrella color naranja. Las sillas decoradas con telas blancas y una cinta en el medio de ellas naranja; Un escenario decorado con globos y estrellas naranjas y blancas al frente, arriba dos sillas blancas y en ellos estaban colocados las coronas para nombrar al rey y la reina del baile. Estaba todo muy bello.

Fueron a sentarse, la mesa de Pan y Bra eran las mas grandes, ya que las chicas decidieron ponerlas juntas por su familia. Mientras sonaba música de fondo, las personas platicaban y sacaban fotos. Las tres mejores amigas, sentadas en la mesa charlaban alegremente...

-Pan, acompáñame amor-La llamó Trunks

-Ya voy-Dijo sonriente la morena

-Ay amor-Dice burlona Bra

-Cállate-Pan fue con Trunks y dejó a la peliazul y rubia solas.

-Son tan lindos-Dijo Bra mirando a la pareja que se alejaba.

-Bra...-La llamó Marron

-¿Si?-

-Bra...la otra vez Uub y yo fuimos hasta tu casa a mostrarte la ecografía del bebé, como tengo miedo que me haga mal volar, le dije a Uub que volara hasta tu ventana y te llamase así bajabas, claro que le pedí que ocultase su ki-Rió Marron, no quería que el príncipe le hiciese algo al papá de su bebé-Esperándolo, lo veo llegar desconcertado, le pregunto que sucedió y...-La rubia mira a su amiga y susurró- Te vio con Gohan, Bra-

Bra miró a su amiga nerviosa, temerosa. Entonces era Uub al que divisó en su ventana, por un momento sintió alivio, sabía que Uub no diría nada, pero el problema era Marron, ella a parte de ser su mejor amiga, también era de Pan. Quedaba muy de mala amiga que no le dijese a la morena, pero también quedaba mal si delataba a la peliazul, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Bra, desesperada sujeta las manos de la rubia-Por favor Marron, no digas nada-Le suplicó la peliazul

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- Pregunta confusa Marron

Bra suspira y mira a Gohan-Porque...-Seguía mirando al moreno-Me enamoré- Concluyó. Marron la mira confundida-Me enamoré, me dijo unas simples palabras y me enamoré. Y ahora no estoy más con él, pero lo extraño a montones-Bra mira a la rubia-Sé que esta mal que le ocultes esto a Pan, pero te ruego que no le cuentes, por favor Marron-

La rubia respira hondo-No diré nada, Bra. Esta mal lo que haces, porque es papá de tu mejor amiga y esta casado...Pero si él esta enamorado de ti y tú de él, los apoyo-Dijo sonriendo Marron

Bra abraza a su amiga-Gracias Marron, te lo agradezco-

-¿De qué se abrazan?- Pregunta Pan llegando a donde estaban ellas

-De que me nombró madrina del bebé-Bromeó Bra

-¡Mentira!-Chilló- Trunks y yo seríamos los padrinos-Exclamó molesta la morena. Las dos chicas rieron y siguieron hablando.

Luego de terminar la cena y el postre, comenzó el vals, todos los padres debían bailar con la graduada o el graduado. Vegeta, como de costumbre, se negó a hacerlo, pero Bra, astuta, le hizo ojitos y el príncipe no se pudo negar. Bailó aunque torpemente con ella, después Bulma y así con quien la invitara. Bailando con Goten, una mano se apoyó en el hombro de este y al mirar, era Gohan quien le pedía bailar con la peliazul. Ellos se miraron y el menor de los Son asintió, entregándole la mano de la chica a su hermano.

Bailaron, mirándose a los ojos, no se daban cuenta que los demás podían obsérvalos, al mirarse se olvidaban del mundo, eran ellos dos y nadie más. Hasta que un carraspeo los sacó de sus trances- ¿Me permites, hijo?-Preguntó Goku

-Si...claro-Gohan miró a la peliazul y sonrió

-Bra...sé lo que pasa entre tú y Gohan-Dijo sereno Goku, dejando perpleja a la joven-Pero tranquila, tienen mi apoyo-Susurró

Bra sonrió y lo abrazó-Gracias-Musitó.

Al terminar el vals, comenzó la música movida. Todos los presentes bailaban al ritmo de la música, menos Vegeta que sólo se mantenía quieto, quería sentarse pero su princesa le iba a reprochar y él no quería eso, entonces sólo eligió quedarse parado, con el semblante serio y mirando a sus amigos como ''bailaban'' (Por supuesto para él bailar es una estupidez).

Bra se movía alegre y sensualmente con Marron y Pan, disfrutaban de cada canción que pasaban. Todos las miraban, eran las más bellas, pese a que Marron estaba embarazada, seguía siendo hermosa. Bra de vez en vez miraba a Gohan y este la miraba sonriéndole, se moría de ganas de bailarle de la manera más sensual que podía, pero debía reprimirse las ganas, además ella no era de bailarle así a los muchachos. Algún día bailaría con él, sensual y a su vez debidamente.

 **¡Hola a todos! Perdón si No actualizo seguido, se me complica.**

 **Al baile de graduación lo hice como se festeja en mi país. Veo que en películas sólo van los estudiantes al baile...Y aquí asisten los padres.**

 **Borré mi historia de Clueless al estilo Dragon Ball Z, porque ya me aburría jaja (Honestamente)...**

 **Estoy pensando hacer otra historia, quizás la empiece hoy. Depende si tengo o no sueño :P.. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23

Dos meses pasaron de la graduación y baile de las chicas. Dos meses en que Gohan y Bra no habían retomado su relación. Dos meses en que no se veían y tampoco sabían noticias de cada uno. Bra pensaba visitarlo, sólo para ver como estaba, sin embargo Pan le había comentado que estaban arreglando su casa y que estaba todo hecho un desastre.

Pan si era de ir seguido a Capsule Corp.. Visitaba a su mejor amiga y a su novio. Videl también los visitaba, pero Gohan no aparecía. Bulma le preguntó porque no venía él, Videl dijo que estaba muy ocupado reformando la casa y tenía poco tiempo en visitar a sus amigos.

Bra sentada en el techo de su hogar, mira el cielo dando un suspiro. Dos meses sin verlo y no entendía como seguía aguantando. Moría de ganas de ir hasta su casa, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo extrañó, sin embargo Gohan no había dado indicios de que regresaría por ella. Entendía que estaba ocupado, pero los días tienen 24 horas, unos minutos en visitarla no hacían nada de daño. Llevó sus rodillas al pecho, apoyando su barbilla en medio de ellos y suspiró de nuevo, a veces le preguntaba a Kami o a Dende porqué tuvo que fijarse en él. Habiendo tantos muchachos en el mundo, que la llevarían a donde fuese, sin esconderse, su corazón y mente quisieron atrapar al papá de su mejor amiga, deseando que él estuviese presente, en su cama. Abrazándola por la cintura, acariciando toda su piel y llenándola de besos que la dejara sin aliento. Teniendo su primera vez y luego haciéndola suya una y otra vez...Se sonrojó al pensar eso. Por supuesto que quería que Gohan fuese su primera vez, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperada en hacerlo. Quería que sea romántico y tierno a la vez.

Miró el cielo de nuevo, un cielo todo negro con hermosas y brillantes estrellas luciendo una preciosa noche. Una brisa estival, mesó su cabello sedoso y largo, haciendo un hermoso paisaje. Se levantó y voló hasta su habitación, tenía sueño, en los últimos días no dormía bien, esta vez estaba muy cansada y de seguro caía en los brazos de morfeo. Decidió dormir con el ventanal abierto, solamente las cortinas tapaban el exterior e interior. Se acomodó en la cama y cerró sus ojos lentamente, cayendo al sueño.

Gohan se encontraba en el bosque, sentado en un tronco mirando la luna reflejada en el lago. Estaba tan cansado, dos meses reparando su casa y todavía no terminaba. Trabajaba duro todo el día, sólo descansaba para almorzar y merendar. Ahora descansaba porque había discutido con su esposa, y no tenía ánimos de estar en su casa. Prefirió tomar un poco de aire fresco en un lugar muy tranquilo, que nadie lo molestaría. Fregó sus ojos, extrañaba a Bra. La extrañaba muchísimo, dos meses sin verla, sin escuchar su voz y risa, sin quedarse idiotizado por la sonrisa de la chica. Se molestaba al saber que no tenía tiempo de visitar Capsule Corp. y no quería que su princesa pensara que no regresarían, sin embargo no tenía tiempo ni para visitar a sus padres, ellos lo visitaban a él. Se molestó también con ella, podía ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando, aunque este trabajando en su casa. Le preguntó disimuladamente a su hija porque no venían sus amigas, ella le respondió que como estaban reformando la casa, les dijo a sus amigas que no vayan.

Suspiró, a veces pensaba porqué tuvo que fijarse en la peliazul. La vio nacer y crecer. Prácticamente vivía con ellos, para Videl y él, era su segunda hija. Pero el destino fue cruel y quiso que la mirase con otros ojos. Rió irónico, ella tenía la culpa. Si no fuese por su hermosa voz cuando canta y sus hermosos ojos azules, él no se fijaría en ella. Y eso no lo era todo, si no hubiese soñado con ella y tampoco conocerla y ver lo maravillosa persona que era, tampoco se fijaría en ella. Dio otro suspiro, deseaba con todo su corazón que Bra estuviese su lado, agarrados de las manos y mirando las estrellas juntos. Que él la besara dulcemente en sus labios finos color rosa, abrazarla, acariciarla y hacerla suya siendo testigos el cielo negro con las estrellas.

La amaba.

Una brisa estival lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era hora de ir a su casa, sino su esposa o hija le harían miles de preguntas en donde estaba y no tenía ánimos de hablar. Voló calmadamente por los cielos, la noche estaba preciosa y el viento chocaba su rostro suavemente.

Ingresó a su hogar, se duchó y se acostó cayendo lentamente al sueño.

Al día siguiente:

-Bra despiertas, iremos a la Montaña Paoz-Dijo la mujer moviendo a su hija para que se despierte

-Ya mamá, ya me levanto-Dijo Bra colocando una almohada encima de su cabeza

-Te quiero abajo en 20 minutos- Concluyó Bulma, saliendo de la habitación de la peliazul

Se despereza y se dirige al baño. Después de 10 minutos, abrió su closet para elegir que ponerse- Un momento, iremos a Montaña Paoz, osea irá Gohan. Debo prepararme, dos meses sin vernos, tengo que lucir linda-Dijo para sí misma.

Optó por un vestido amarillo pálido sencillo con estampado de flores y corto. En sus pies zapatos blancos, bajos y su cabello se realizó una trenza de lado.

Al estar ya lista, desayunó rápido ya que su mamá la apresuraba y prendieron viaje a la Montaña Paoz. Al llegar, divisaron a todos los guerreros Z.

-Bra-Gritó su amiga Pan para que la peliazul se acerque a ella y a Marron.

Bra asintió, saludó a todos sus amigos pero en ningún momento vio a Gohan. Se acercó a sus amigas y platicaron entretenidamente. Hasta que una mano se apoyó en su hombro, Bra con el ceño fruncido mira a la persona y se sorprenda al ver a Gohan.

-Hola Bra, tanto tiempo-Saludó él con una sonrisa amplia.

Bra parpadeó-Gohan, si dos meses que no venía aquí-Rió nerviosa

-Bien, las dejo tranquila-Dijo el moreno, alejándose de ellas. ''Sigue igual de guapo, pero su rostro refleja cansancio'' Pensó Bra quien lo seguía mirando, hasta que la voz de su amiga Marron la volvió a la realidad.

-Bra-La llamó Marron

-¿Mm?- Dijo mirándola

-Tonta no me escuchaste-Exclamó divertida-Dije que si mi bebé es niña, la llamaré Coral. Si es niño, Nathan-

-Oh...que lindos nombres, me encantan Marron-Dijo Bra sin mucha importancia. Quiso mirar de nuevo a Gohan pero él ya no estaba.

Cuando la abundante comida estaba lista, todos los guerreros Z se sirvieron, sentándose en la mesa larga que habían colocado en el jardín de Goku y Milk. Bra a menudo miraba a Gohan, extrañándose que este no la mirase. Pensó que quizás estaba entretenido por la comida. Pero esfumó ese pensamiento cuando él posó sus ojos en ella con una gran indiferencia e ignorando la sonrisa pequeña que le regaló ella, produciendo que el corazón de la peliazul se partiera en dos. Algo andaba mal con él, cada vez que se reunían, él le regalaba o dedicaba miradas y sonrisas, pero ahora la ignoraba. Se molestó, si él sería indiferente con ella, ella sería el doble de diferente con él. Dejó de mirarlo y aunque sentía amargura por dentro, no lo demostraría.

-Pan ¿En tu casa no dejé mi vestido rojo con una sola tira?-Preguntó Bra

-Si, toma-Le entregó unas llaves-Ve y búscalo. Yo tengo que ayudar aquí- Gruñó la morena

Bra sonrió-Muy bien- Y se dirigió hasta la casa de su amiga Pan.

Entró y subió a la habitación de su amiga, buscó en su closet si estaba el dichoso vestido, pero no lo encontró. Fue a la habitación de huéspedes, quizás ahí si estaba, ya que era donde ella dormía cuando se quedaba en la casa de la morena.

Después de 10 minutos de buscarlo y hallarlo doblado en unos cajones, se dispuso a ir a la casa de Goku. Giró y se sobresaltó al ver a Gohan parado detrás de ella observándola

-Gohan, me asustaste-Exclamó llevándose su mano al pecho

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ignorando el susto de la chica

-Vine a buscar un vestido-Respondió indiferente-Con permiso-

Cuando estaba por salir, Gohan la sujeta del brazo para que ella no huyera-Te extrañé-Susurró

Bra soltó una risa irónica-¿Me extrañaste?-Rió de nuevo-Después que me ignoraste todo el tiempo, vienes y me dices que me extrañas ¡Por favor Gohan! No me vengas con estupideces-Dijo molesta la peliazul ignorando la mirada de el moreno

Gohan ríe-Te ignoré porque el Sr. Piccolo me dijo que disimulara lo enamorado que estoy de ti-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura-Te extrañé, en serio. Perdón si en dos meses no hice nada por ti, pero como verás estoy ocupado con la casa-Explicó

-El día tiene 24 horas, Gohan-Dijo separándose de él, cruzándose de brazos-¿Unos minutos no tenías para visitarme?- Preguntó molesta

-¿Y porqué no has venido tú?- Bra agachó su cabeza, Gohan suspiró-Princesa, juro que no tengo tiempo ni para visitar a mis padres. Hace dos meses empece a arreglar la casa y todavía no termino. Pero prometo que si tengo un tiempo, te visitaré- Explicó susurrando lo último

-¿Lo prometes?-

Gohan la sujetó por la cintura-Lo prometo- Y se dieron un beso tierno.

Al separarse, apoyaron sus frentes-Debemos irnos, sospecharán si no nos ven-Susurró Bra mirando los labios de Gohan

-Lo sé-Se dan otro beso- Vayamos-Concluyó Gohan.

Salieron juntos de la casa, nadie sospecharía de ellos. Solamente recibieron miradas tiernas por parte de Bulma, Goku, Marron, Uub, Goten y el Sr. Piccolo. Y así pasaron la tarde, no se miraban tanto, pero cuando lo hacían era con mucho amor.


	24. Chapter 24

Bra dormía serena, no había ni un sólo ruido que la molestase. Solamente se escuchaban autos a los lejos, pero a ella no le importaban. Dormía con las ventanas abiertas, le gustaba las brisas frescas que entraba por las noche, además cuando las cortinas se movían por el viento, podía observar perfectamente las estrellas y así conciliaba el sueño.

Se movió un poco de la cama y entreabrió los ojos, divisando una figura que la observaba detrás de las cortinas. Se reincorporó de la cama en un salto y agarró un zapato para golpear al individuo que la estaba espiando. Cuando llegó, el individuo fue rápido y le quitó el objeto de la mano, sujetándola por la cintura para atraerla a él. Bra estaba por gritar cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros y brillantes como esa noche-Perdón princesa, golpearme si quieres por asustarte, pero no grites sino me matará el Sr. Vegeta- Suplicó temeroso el hijo mayor de Goku.

-¿Gohan? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó confusa y molesta la peliazul.

-Te observaba dormir, eres un ángel-Dijo abrazándola

-¡Gohan! En serio ¿Qué haces aquí?-Exclamó por lo bajo separándose de él

-Es que discutí con Videl y juro que no aguanto más estar un segundo bajo el mismo techo con ella-Dijo agobiado el moreno-Le molesta todo lo que hago, hasta ya me echó de casa...No sé que hacer Bra-La frustración lo invadía, Videl ya no lo soportaba y se notaba a lo lejos.

-¿Porqué no te divorcias?-Preguntó mientras lo llevaba de la mano para que se sienten en la cama de ella

-Lo pensé, pero tendría que hablar con ella. Aunque seguro no le importaría y a mi menos...El problema es Pan. Ella pese a que sea grande, le dolerá-Explicó Gohan

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Gohan, Pan es grande y tendrá que comprender que sus padres ya no se llevan bien y tampoco sienten lo mismo uno por el otro- Bra le sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla

Él cerró sus ojos al sentir su mano y suspiró-Lo haré y que sea lo que Dende o Kami quiera-Rieron despacio

-Te apoyaré, en todo-Dijo Bra y Gohan se acercó a ella, dándole un beso. La peliazul colocó sus brazos detrás del cuello del moreno y él la sujetó por la cintura.

El beso se iba intensificando, haciendo que sus respiraciones fueran más rápidas. Gohan la levantó unos centímetros para sentarla en su regazo. Bra con una mano acariciaba los cabellos de él y con la otra su musculosa espalda. El moreno mantenía apoyada una mano en las caderas de la chica y la otra en su cabeza.

El beso ni se rompía, tampoco cesaba. Sus lenguas estaban conectadas y se acariciaban unos al otro. Gohan apoyó su mano en uno de los senos de Bra y ella gimió, él rompió el beso y la miró-Lo siento Bra, no quiero apresurarte. Quizás no estas lista y yo...-Pero fue interrumpido por otro beso de ella-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó él acariciando su cabello

-Contigo, estoy segura de todo-Respondió sonriendo. Él también lo hizo y volvieron a besarse. Con cuidado Gohan apoya la espalda de Bra en la cama, y se ubica encima de ella, mientras sujetaba sus manos con las suyas.

De a poco, el moreno iba colocando pequeños besos en el cuello de ella, haciéndola suspirar. Gohan se sentía en las nubes, si alguien dos años atrás le hubiese dicho que terminaría haciendo el amor con la pequeña hija de Bulma y Vegeta, él echaría sonoras carcajadas y diría que eso sería imposible. Pero lo imposible es posible. Ahora se encontraba enamorado de ella, soñando y pensando en sus hermosos ojos azules, hipnotizado con la sonrisa de la chica y disfrutando de cada beso que ella le daba.

Por su parte, Bra, acariciaba el cabello de Gohan y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de los labios de él besándola con dulzura y cuidado. ¿Alguna vez hubiese imaginado estar en esa situación con el papá de su mejor amigas? Ni en este, ni en otro universo. No podía creer que estuviese a punto de entregarse a Gohan, y tampoco se sentía culpable o arrepentida. Lo amaba, se había enamorado de él. No quería perderlo y si fuese posible deseaba todo con él. Formar una hermosa familia y tener su propia casa.

En menos de 10 minutos, ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa, solamente se cubrían con sus pieles. Bra se sonrojaba cada vez que Gohan se levantaba unos centímetros para observarla, ella se cubría, le daba vergüenza que la viese desnuda, más si es el primero en verla así. Pero él le decía que era hermosa y que lo dejara admirar su belleza.

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez más lento y con ternura, acariciándose. Gohan abrió sus piernas y la miró, cuando le estaba por preguntar si estaba lista, ella lo besó y le hizo entender que si lo estaba. Entonces se unieron, eran uno. Él fue muy cuidadoso y delicado con ella, para que no le doliera, y cuando el dolor se desvaneció, se convirtió en placer. Hicieron el amor, con una suave brisa que entraba y movía las cortinas. Y siendo las estrellas testigos de la unión entre los dos híbridos saiyajins.

Era de mañana y Bra despertó por el rayo de sol que entraba en su habitación. Bostezó y cuando estaba por levantarse sintió su cuerpo desnudo y dolido. Se miró y recordó que anoche se entregó a Gohan. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se amplió más cuando unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban por detrás...

-Buenos días princesa-Saludó Gohan dándole pequeños besos en los hombros.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?- Preguntó dándose vuelta para mirarlo y besarlo

-Muy bien, feliz-Responde él sonriendo-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 7:30- Responde sonriente

-¡Por Kami! Ya me tengo que ir. O por todos los cielos, me invadirán con preguntas- Dijo angustioso mientras se levantaba de la cama, haciendo que Bra se sonroje al verlo completamente desnudo. Gohan la mira y sonríe- Tendrás que acostumbrarte- Dijo seductora y a la vez divertidamente.

Bra se sonrojó más-Basta Gohan-Rió-Gohan...-Él la miró-Te amo-

Gohan sonrió ampliamente, como un niño pequeño-Yo también te amo Bra, te amo mucho-Dijo el moreno, besándola. Terminó de cambiarse, se despidió de la peliazul, dándole muchos besos más y voló hasta su casa.

Bra suspiró y se cubrió la cara de vergüenza, había hecho el amor con Gohan, no podía creerlo. Se había entregado a él, le entregó lo más importante de su vida. Risas inocentes salieron de sus labios, jamás olvidaría esa noche. Fue única, tierna y romántica. Lo amaba ¡Por Kami! Si que lo hacía. Rogaba a todos los dioses que la ayudaran en su relación con él y que pudieran ser felices el resto de sus vidas y que los sueños que tuvo con él, se vuelvan realidad.

Dio otro suspiro y se dirigió al baño a darse una larga y relajante ducha. Puso música de fondo y adentró en la bañera. Hoy estaba más que feliz, nada ni nadie arruinaría su día. Y el que lo hiciera, lo ignoraría completamente. Recordó de nuevo lo que hizo con Gohan y soltó otras risas, sonrojándose. Gohan de verdad la llevaba loca de amor.

Gohan en todo el camino volando a su casa, llevaba una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Bra, su Bra ahora era suya. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, jamás se sintió así, ni por Videl. Bra lo hacía sentir vivo, con alegría y ánimos de todo.

Llegó a su hogar y entró. Como no había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina, subió a darle una ducha. Estuvo 20 minutos en la ducha, y otros 10 minutos mirándose en el espejo pensando en Bra. Sonrió de nuevo, quería volver a verla, besarla, abrazarla, hacerle el amor y no soltarla nunca, jamás en la vida. Que estuviese a su lado hasta la eternidad y que nadie los separe.

Salió de la ducha y caminó hasta la cocina, ahí se encontraba Videl desayunando. Cuando lo vio entrar, se cruzó de brazos-¿Puedes decirme donde anduviste?-Preguntó molesta

-En casa del Sr. Piccolo-Respondió animado

-¿Y te quedaste allí toda la noche?-

-Así es-

-Tienes que terminar la casa, Gohan, esta hecha un desastre...- Y Gohan se retiró de la cocina, dejando a su esposa protestando sola. No quería que nadie arruinara su día, menos ella. Subió a su habitación con un tazón de cereal en sus manos y se acostó en su cama, mirando televisión, y de nuevo la noche anterior vino a su mente, haciendo que riera como un niño y se sonrojara.


	25. Chapter 25

Era el cumpleaños de Bulma. Bra fue la encargada de organizar la fiesta, iba y venía. Indicando a los empleados de Corporación dónde ubicar las mesas y sillas.

Bulma no quería una fiesta tan escueta como eran de hacer, ella solamente quería que estuviesen todos los guerreros Z y su familia. Claro habían armado una amplia carpa en el medio del jardín, un pequeño escenario y colocaron piso para que las personas pudieran caminar mejor.

Tampoco festejaría de noche, prefería de día, como lo había hecho en su cumpleaños número 38.

-Bien muchachos, muchas gracias por ayudarme- Agradeció sonriendo amable la peliazul- Ahora vayan a prepararse. Dentro de una hora vendrán los invitados y deben estar listos- Ellos asintieron y se alejaron del lugar. Suspiró-Bien Bra, es hora de alistarte- Se dijo a sí misma.

Caminó hasta su habitación, al entrar, introdujo el código de la puerta para que nadie la molestase, y para relajarse, puso un poco de música mientras entraba a ducharse. El baño de burbujas, para Bra era lo mejor. Usaba esencias frutales y sales de baño para que le suavizaran la piel. Se recostó en la bañera y cerró sus ojos.

No prestaba atención a nada, lo único que hacía era disfrutar de su baño. Ensimismada, no escuchó que cierto moreno, golpeaba su ventana. Sabía que Bra estaba en su habitación, sentía su ki. Entonces decidió entrar-¿Bra?-La llamó, nadie contestaba. Caminó hasta quedar frente la puerta de baño y la vio, su rostro reflejaba paz y felicidad... Ingresó al baño sigiloso y se sentó en el piso, observando su rostro detalladamente-Bra...-La llamó de nuevo, apoyando su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

La peliazul abrió los ojos de golpe y se sobresaltó a ver a Gohan-¡Gohan! Me asustaste-Exclamó

-Perdón princesa-Se disculpó cabizbajo

Iba a recriminarle, él sabía que ella odiaba que la asustaran, más si no oía nada y se estaba duchando. Se sonrojó, se hallaba desnuda y aunque ya estuvo así frente a él, todavía le daba vergüenza. Juntó un poco de espuma para cubrirse y lo miró molesta-¿Qué haces aquí Gohan? Te puede ver mi papá o Trunks-

-Lo sé, sólo vine a traerte algo-Dijo él, levantando su mano y mostrándole a la chica un obsequio.

Bra sonrió plenamente y lo abrazó-Gracias amor-Agradeció y se besaron. El beso se iba intensificando pero Bra lo cortó-No podemos, ya están por llegar los invitados-Susurró ella

-Sí...-Se dieron otro beso-Nos vemos después, princesa- Se despidió moviendo su mano y por donde entró, salió rumbo a su hogar. Por supuesto vigilando que no haya nadie que lo viese.

Bra al terminar, se cubrió con su bata y abrió el regalo de Gohan. Quedó maravillada. El hijo mayor de Goku, le había obsequiado un hermoso tops escote en v, negro y con estampado de flores rosadas y una falda acampanada rosa. De inmediato se lo probó y una sonrisa enorme formó en sus labios, le quedaba a la perfección. Combinó su vestimenta con zapatos rosas y su cabello se realizó hondas.

Se observó en el espejo y pensó en Gohan.

Había pasado un mes de que ella y Gohan estuvieron juntos. Un mes en que la relación había mejorado. Se habían animado a ir a comer a algún lugar o ir al cine, pero como ella era Bra Briefs, hija de la famosa científica Bulma Briefs, la reconocerían y podían hacer noticias de ellos dos. Suspiró, el moreno de vez en cuando la visitaba de noche y claro, hacían sus cosas. Gohan le había explicado porque iba esporádicamente a verla, Videl y Pan lo invadían con preguntas, y él siempre les respondía que estaba en lo del Sr. Piccolo.

Suspiró una vez más y bajó al jardín.

A la hora, los mozos le entregaban las comidas a los invitados, y como siempre a los guerreros les servían en cantidad. Bra platicaba con Marron y Uub-¡Es un niño! Muero de amor, Marron. Los felicito-Exclamó alegre la peliazul.

-Muchas gracias amiga-Sonrió-¿Qué tal las cosas entre tú y...?- Preguntó indicando con la mirada a Gohan

-Muy bien, Marron. Las cosas van mejorando-Respondió alegremente

-Mejor entonces. Pero Bra, ten cuidado ¿Sí?-

Bra no entendía a qué se refería la hija de Krillin, pero asintió.

-¿Porque me excluyen de la conversación?-Preguntó chillando molesta Pan mientras se sentaba al frente de ellos.

La rubia y peliazul rieron y comenzaron a platicar, sumándose Goten, Trunks y Pares.

Bra caminó hasta una mesa, donde una muchacha servía los postres-¿Todo en orden?-Preguntó la hija de Vegeta

La muchacha asintió. Bra le pidió un trozo de pastel de chocolate y sintió el ki de Gohan atrás de ella-Te queda precioso mi regalo-Susurró él

La princesa se sonrojó-Gracias-Agradeció tímida. Pese a que ella no era así, estaban todos sus amigos y temía que los escucharan. Sonrió a la chica que le entregó el pastel y miró a Gohan-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-Dijo coqueta

-¿Y qué es?-Preguntó entusiasmado Gohan

Bra rió, a pesar que Gohan ya era un hombre, su niño interior se reflejaba en sus ojos negros. Amaba su actitud inocente-Ya lo verás-Respondió y le guiñó el ojo.

Mientras todos hablaban entretenidamente, observaron que muchachos subían al escenario con instrumentos. No le dieron tanta importancia y siguieron en lo suyo.

Todos al terminar de comer y los mozos juntaran los platos y cubiertos. Bulma subió al escenario-Hola amigos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien en mi pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños-Todos aplaudieron-Muy bien... Mi hija Bra, nos cantará algo y espero que lo disfruten- Concluyó bajando del escenario-Listo cariño, hazlo- La joven asintió nerviosa y subió al escenario.

-Hola amigos, ¿Cómo están? Hoy les cantaré una canción que cree y espero que les guste...-Dijo e hizo seña a los muchachos para que comenzaran a tocar-

 _Cuando yo nací él ya arrancaba suspiros,_

 _y andaba distintos caminos buscando el amor._

 _Con tanta inocencia y dulzura, pasión y locura_

 _él todo lo dio, y recibió traición._

 _No fue fácil para él ver que el mundo no era como lo soñó,_

 _conocer el amargo sabor del sufrimiento._

 _Y aprendió a perdonar y a olvidar con el alma,_

 _y se hizo tan fuerte y tan grande._

 _Peleó a golpes con la vida y jamás se rindió._

 _¡Qué hombre! ¿Cómo una mujer lo puede perder?,_

 _¡Qué hombre! Ha venido a este mundo a vencer._

 _Cuando más se le pasan los años,_

 _lo veo más bello y no puedo entender_

 _que siga tan solo en la vida, buscando querer._

 _¡Qué hombre! ¿Cómo una mujer lo puede perder?,_

 _¡Qué hombre! Ha venido a este mundo a vencer._

 _Es tan bello por dentro y por fuera,_

 _con sólo mirarlo me envuelve en placer_

 _y no entiendo que siga tan solo..._

 _Tenerlo tan cerca me hace volar,_

 _es que es toda mi vida, mi amor, mi verdad._

 _Si pudiera romper la barrera, tomarlo en mis brazos,_

 _decirle te amo, poder confesar._

 _Pondría en sus manos un ramo de sueños_

 _y envuelto en mil besos, mi fidelidad._

 _Le diría que el tiempo no existe, si es amor de verdad,_

 _aunque doble mi edad._

 _¡Qué hombre! ¿Cómo una mujer lo puede perder?_

 _¡Qué hombre! Ha venido a este mundo a vencer._

 _Cuando más se le pasan los años,_

 _lo veo más bello y no puedo entender,_

 _que siga tan solo en la vida, buscando querer._

 _¡Qué hombre! ¿Cómo una mujer lo puede perder?,_

 _¡Qué hombre! Ha venido a este mundo a vencer._

 _Es tan bello por dentro y por fuera,_

 _con solo mirarlo me envuelve en placer_

 _y no entiendo que siga tan solo,_

 _buscando querer._

 _¡Qué hombre! ¿Cómo una mujer lo puede perder?,_

 _¡Qué hombre! Ha venido a este mundo a vencer._

 _Cuando más se le pasan los años,_

 _lo veo más bello y no puedo entender,_

 _que siga tan solo en la vida, buscando querer._

 _¡Qué hombre! ¿Cómo una mujer lo puede perder?,_

 _¡Qué hombre! Ha venido a este mundo a vencer._

 _Es tan bello por dentro y por fuera,_

 _con solo mirarlo me envuelve en placer_

 _y no entiendo que siga tan solo,_

 _buscando querer..._ -

Todos aplaudían y festejaban. La mayoría de los guerreros se sorprendían que la hija de Bulma y Vegeta tenía esa dulce voz. Tan dulce que le pedían que cantara otra. Bra rió e indicó a los músicos cual cantaría. Miró a Gohan y este la miraba con una sonrisa muy amplia, su rostro reflejaba felicidad. Y Bra sabía que era la causaba, sonrió una vez más.

- _A veces pienso que te miento_

 _cuando te digo que te quiero,_

 _porque esto ya no es querer._

 _A veces creo que he muerto_

 _cuando no estas y yo despierto,_

 _porque se que esto ya no es querer._

 _Es algo más, algo que me llena,_

 _algo que no mata ni envenena._

 _Es algo más, algo más que amar._

 _Es algo más que la distancia,_

 _que el dolor y la nostalgia,_

 _sabemos que eso no nos va a separar._

 _Es darte un beso cada noche,_

 _que tus manos me enamoren_

 _y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_

 _Porque somos algo más..._

 _A veces creo que he vivido_

 _más de mil años contigo,_

 _porque sé que esto ya no es querer._

 _A veces pienso que es mentira,_

 _por como entraste en mi vida,_

 _porque se que esto ya no es querer._

 _Es algo más, algo que me llena,_

 _algo que no mata ni envenena._

 _Es algo más, algo más que amar._

 _Es algo más que la distancia,_

 _que el dolor y la nostalgia,_

 _sabemos que eso no nos va a separar._

 _Es darte un beso cada noche,_

 _que tus manos me enamoren_

 _y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_

 _Porque somos algo más..._

 _Y yo sé que no es querer,_

 _porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder._

 _Contigo olvido lo que es temer,_

 _¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mi?_

 _La noche, el día en mi vivir._

 _La sangre en mis venas,_

 _lo doy todo por ti._

 _Contigo el mundo no tiene final_

 _y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar._

 _Es algo más que la distancia,_

 _que el dolor y la nostalgia,_

 _sabemos que eso no nos va a separar._

 _Es darte un beso cada noche,_

 _que tus manos me enamoren_

 _y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_

 _Porque somos algo más..._

¡Muchas gracias! Feliz cumpleaños mamá-Dijo alegre.

Bra bajó del escenario y todos la felicitaban. Sus dos mejores amigas la abrazaron-Por fin te animaste-Exclamó Pan

-Sí, todavía tiemblo de los nervios- Dijo la peliazul, haciéndose viento con las manos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien amiga-Dijo Marron y se abrazaron una vez más. Al separarse, fueron a sentarse, no sin antes, Bra mirar a Gohan. Él le sonrió y moviendo sus labios le dijo TE AMO. Ella se sonrojó y le guiñó el ojo.

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Las canciones que puse en este capítulo no me pertenecen. Sino a Axel (Aunque dobles mi edad) y La Quinta Estación (Algo más). ¡Saludos!**


	26. Chapter 26

La fiesta transcurría tranquila, algunos bailaban y otros charlaban.

Bra hablaba con los mozos, diciéndoles que buscaran más comidas ya que se estaba acabando y los guerreros todavía continuaban con hambre.

Cuando se encaminaba al jardín, un escalofrío recorrió por su espina dorsal y nervios la envolvieron. Quedó unos segundos quieta, cuando le sucedía eso era porque algo pasaría y no muy bueno.

Una vez, ella en su habitación sintió lo mismo. Se dirigió al laboratorio donde estaba su mamá trabajando y se lo anunció. Bulma dijo que se olvidara, que quizás eran las hormonas de la adolescencia, Bra sonrojada y molesta por ese comentario se fue del lugar. Ese mismo día Baby había llegado a la tierra haciendo que todos sean poseídos por él.

Trató de calmarse...tenía que calmarse, pero algo dentro de ella le avisaba de un peligro. Rogaba que no sea un enemigo, hacía mucho no entrenaba y no estaba ''al día'' con las luchas. Respiró hondo y salió al jardín. Cuando estaba fuera, miró a cada uno de los invitados y trató de buscar un Ki desconocido y poderoso, no sentía nada, entonces se tranquilizó un poco, sin embargo ahora se encontraba inquieta.

-Bra ¿Estas bien?-

La peliazul parpadeó unos segundos-Mamá...sí ¿Porqué?-

-Porque te estoy llamando y no me haces caso-Dijo sonriendo, se acercó a su oído-Ya sé que Gohan te tiene distraída, pero tampoco tanto-Susurró.

La princesa se sonrojó a más no poder-¡Mamá! ¿Qué dices? Por Kami-Musitó

Bulma rió-Bien hija ¿Puedes ir hasta la sala y buscar copas? Goku rompió un par-Dijo lo último molesta

Bra asintió y cuando estaba por ingresar de nuevo dentro de su casa, de nuevo le dio un escalofrío y el hijo mayor de Goku vino a su mente. Ella giró la cabeza para buscarlo y allí estaba hablando con Krillin y Yamcha. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignada, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaría.

En la sala, la peliazul buscaba las copas-¿Dónde las habrás dejado mamá?-Preguntó revolviendo todo el lugar.

-¿Qué buscas?-

Bra se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Gohan tras suyo-¡GOHAN! Te dije que no hagas eso-Exclamó irritada

-Lo siento Bra-Dijo cabizbajo

A Bra le dio un vuelvo en el corazón, no podía enojarse con él, sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Sonrió-Descuida-Dijo

Gohan la miró y se acercó a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos-¿Sabes lo feo que es tenerte tan cerca y no poder abrazarte o besarte?-Preguntó susurrando, a escasos centímetros de su rostro

Bra se sonrojó e incomodó, algo dentro de ella le decía que se alejara- Lo sé, yo también quisiera abrazarte y besarte todo el tiempo, pero debemos disimular-Susurró también, tratando de alejarse, no obstante Gohan no la dejaba-Gohan puede venir alguien y vernos-

-Sí, si lo sé. Sólo dame un beso, aunque sea pequeño- Pidió el hijo mayor de Milk

Bra los miró a los ojos unos segundos y suspiró derrotada-Bien-

Gohan rió como un niño y Bra echó una pequeña risa por la actitud de él.

Se besaron, tan tierno y dulcemente. Un beso tan único, como si fuese el último que se dieran. Se olvidaron del mundo exterior, no escuchaban a nada ni nadie. Gohan la sujetó más fuerte de la cintura y Bra abrazaba su cuello, mas su mal presentimiento seguían y alarmas sonaban, advirtiéndole que se alejara de él. Pero estaba tan sumisa en los labios del moreno que decidió ignorarlas. Cometiendo así un grave error...

-¡GOHAN!- La hija de Vegeta e hijo mayor de Goku, se separaron rápidamente, mirando a la persona que los había descubierto-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO GOHAN?!-Gritó Videl

-Videl yo...nosotros...-Trataba de explicarle Gohan

-¡USTEDES SE ESTABAN BESANDO ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ENGAÑARME CON BRA. ERES UN DEGENERADO-Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos celestes, miró a la peliazul-Y TÚ BRA, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? YO QUE TE BRINDÉ TODO. TE RECIBÍA EN MI HOGAR CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS CUANDO PELEABAS CON TUS PADRES ¿Y ME PAGAS ASÍ...BESÁNDOTE CON MI ESPOSO?- Los gritos de Videl se escuchaban hasta el jardín, ya que varios de los invitados entraban a saber de dónde provenía esos gritos y porqué.

-¿Qué pasa Videl?-Preguntó Bulma, sujetándola de los hombros

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA BULMA? TU HIJA ESTABA BESÁNDOSE CON MI ESPOSO, ESO PASA-Gritó la hija de Mr Satán.

Todos quedaron callados y sorprendidos por revelación de Videl. ¿Gohan y Bra besándose? Debía ser una broma, Gohan jamás se metería con la hija menor de Vegeta y Bra jamás se fijaría en un hombre mayor...¿O sí? Se preguntaban los demás.

Bulma miró a los susodichos-Calma Videl, quizás viste mal y...-

La morena de ojos celestes la miró enojada-¡No vi mal Bulma! Tu hija y mi esposo se estaban besando. Ahora entiendo todo, por eso llegabas tarde a casa, por eso traías olor a perfume de mujer ¡ESTABAS CON ELLA!-Dijo lo último señalando a Bra.

Para desgracia del moreno y la peliazul, Vegeta y Pan ingresaban al lugar-¿Qué sucede mamá?-Preguntó Pan acercándose a ella y sujetándola de los hombros

-¿Porqué tantos gritos?-Preguntó el príncipe

-¿Quieren saber lo que sucede? Bien... lo que sucede es que su querida hija, Sr. Vegeta, estaba besándose con tu querido papá, Pan-Dijo Videl

Todos quedaron en completo silencio, nadie decía nada. Bra se sentía enteramente humillada. Jamás había sentido ni pasado tanta vergüenza ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿Pensarían que era una roba esposos? Miró a su amiga Pan, traición se reflejaba en sus ojos negros. Después a su papá...él sólo la miraba con decepción y le dolía saber que ella, su hijita, su princesa, lo había decepcionado.

Fue en un lapso de dos segundos, Vegeta estaba frente a Gohan-¡TE VOY A MATAR PEDAZO DE INSECTO!-Gritó propinándole una golpiza en su rostro, rompiendo la pared de la sala -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON MI HIJA?! MI PEQUEÑA HIJA. TE VOY A MATAR SABANDIJA-Vegeta lo golpeaba a más no poder, Gohan quería defenderse pero el príncipe era mil veces más fuerte y mil veces más rápido.

-¡PAPÁ!-Gritó Bra, miró a Pan y esta sólo la miraba-Pan...-Susurró y la morena avanzó a ella, golpeándola en la cara.

-¿Cómo pudiste Bra? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE METERTE CON MI PAPÁ?-Pan lloraba, estaba dolida. Su mejor amiga estaba con su papá ¿Hace cuanto que salían? ¿Porqué se había fijado en él? ¿Porqué su papá se había fijado en Bra? Todas esas preguntas volaban en la cabeza de la morena.

-Eres una mala amiga-Dijo Videl-MÍSERA, INGRATA-

Bra sólo las miraba, no decía nada. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, no soportaba la mirada acusadora de los demás, tampoco la de su mejor amiga. Veía como su papá golpeaba brutalmente a Gohan, voló hacía ellos pero alguien la sujetó de la muñeca, ella guió sus ojos a esa persona y era Pan-Suéltame Pan-Dijo la peliazul

-No te atrevas ni acercarte a mi papá-Dijo entre dientes y con el puño cerrado golpeó el rostro de Bra, haciéndola caer a centímetros de ella. La princesa dolida, se levantó como pudo y observó como la morena avanzaba a ella. No se dejaría derrotar, ni ante sus mejores amigas. Ella era princesa de Planeta Vegeta, ser derrotada no era digno de su persona. Se levantó y cuando la nieta de Goku quiso golpearla de nuevo, Bra con todas sus fuerzas le golpeó en el estómago, dejándola sin aire.

Quiso de nuevo ir ayudar a Gohan, veía como su papá lo destrozaba a golpes y nadie hacía nada para ayudarlo o defenderlo. Pero Pan de nuevo la sujetó y esta vez transformada en supersaiyajin-Pan, basta-Musitó

-Jamás- Y la estampó contra la pared, apretando su cuello

-Pan...basta...por... favor. Soy...tu...tu amiga-Decía con dificultad Bra, queriendo zafarse.

-Eras mi amiga-Corrigió-Ahora eres una traidora ¡Sabías los problemas que tenían mis padres! ¿Y te metiste igual con él? No tienes perdón-Apretó más el cuello de la peliazul.

Bra sentía que su respiración se iba cortando de a poco. Uub, Goten y Marron trataban de alejarla de ella, hasta que al final Pan la soltó.

-No puedo creerlo Bra, no puedo creer lo que nos haz hecho- Dijo Videl

Bra lloraba, años de entrenamiento y no sirvió de nada. Se sentía tan derrotada, humillada y mucho dolor. No solo por los golpes, sino porque ahora su mejor amiga Pan la odiaba y lo peor, su papá no paraba de golpear a Gohan y tenía miedo de que lo matara.

Sintió un ruidoso estruendo al lado de ella y cuando miró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Gohan, su Gohan todo golpeado y ensangrentado. La ira comenzó a elevarse dentro de ella, estuvieron mal, lo sabía, sin embargo el corazón no decide a quien amar. Se levantó con la cabeza agacha y miró a Videl-Y tú...¿Porqué no admites que también engañas a Gohan?-

Videl se sonrojó y la miró sorprendida- No...no sé lo que dices- Todos los presentes la miraban

-¿No sabes? Pan me contó del mensaje y...y yo te vi. ¿Soy yo la traicionera? La principal eres tú-El Ki de Bra se incrementaban, haciendo que una aureola amarilla la cubriera- El corazón no elige a quien amar, amo a Gohan y no me separaré de él ¿Porqué te haces la víctima? Si tu empezaste... empezaste a perderlo y yo a quererlo. Sé que estuvimos mal, mas nos amamos y el que no este de acuerdo, lo siento. Pero no me separaré de él ¡Nunca!-

Vegeta escuchaba con atención a lo que decía su hija, ella era pequeña para él, no pensaba ni se imaginaba el día en que alguien tuviese el amor de su princesa. También conocía a Gohan y era como Goku, despreocupado e inocente, era un buen chico y sabía que no dañaría a su hija. Pero no aceptaba la diferencia de edad. Gohan ya era un hombre, Bra todavía estaba entrando a la etapa de la adultez...''Mas nos amamos'' esas palabras hicieron que la furia del príncipe creciera y se acercara a Gohan.

Bra lo miró y se puso delante de Gohan-No te atrevas a tocarlo-Conminó

-Sal de mi camino, mocosa-Dijo Vegeta, retándose con las miradas

-No lo toques- Vegeta la empujó lejos y sujetó a Gohan del cuello-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO TOQUES!-Gritó y el príncipe quedó asombrado por lo que estaba viendo, el cabello de Bra se tornó rubio y de forma puntiaguda y sus ojos azules cambiaron a un verde-Suéltalo-Dijo, mirándolo de manera furiosa.

Vegeta lo soltó de manera brusca, Bulma, Pan y otros guerreros Z ayudaron a Gohan, llevándoselo lejos del enojado príncipe-Ya eres una supersaiyajin-Dijo

Bra no contestó, ella sólo lo miraba-Te atreves a tocar una vez más a Gohan y juro padre que pelearé contigo hasta el final sólo para que me dejes estar junto a Gohan- Lágrimas tras lágrimas salían de sus orbes ahora verdes. Miró a Pan-Pan, no me importa las veces que me golpees, jamás renunciaré a tu papá...porque lo amo-Concluyó

Todos escucharon un quejido, guiando sus ojos a Gohan-Bra...-susurró

La princesa quería correr a ayudarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que ya todo estaba en calma. Que nadie le haría más daño y que podían ser felices por siempre. El dolor que sentía por dentro era insoportable, verlo a su amor todo golpeado y por su padre fue lo peor del mundo. No podía ni acercarse a él y eso lo que más impotencia le daba.

Goku se acercó a Vegeta y puso su mano en el hombro de él-Vegeta ya es suficiente-Dijo

-No-Espetó

-Sí...Vegeta ¿Prohibirás el amor entre ellos dos?-Preguntó Goku

El príncipe seguía mirando fijo a Bra-Si, lo prohibiré. No dejaré que mi hija salga con un hombre mayor...menos con un hijo tuyo-Dijo señalando al todo lastimado, Gohan.

-¿Y QUÉ TIENE QUE SALGA CON UN HIJO DE GOKU?-Gritó la peliazul, avanzando a su papá-¿QUÉ TE MOLESTA? Conoces a Gohan, sabes lo buena persona que es ¿QUÉ TE MOLESTA?- Preguntó gritando, quedando a corta distancia de él.

-Bra contrólate-Dijo Bulma acercándose a su hija-Debemos hablar este tema de manera privada y calmada- Añadió, debía calmar a su hija. Si va estando normal, tenía un temperamento alto, en supersaiyajin no mediría las consecuencias.

-¡NO! hasta que papá no me responda, no me calmaré-Exclamó

Vegeta con un pequeño golpe en el cuello, hizo caer a Bra inconsciente al suelo-¡VEGETA! ¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó sin comprender la acción de su marido.

-Llévala a su habitación y a este insecto denle una semilla del ermitaño-Dijo Vegeta cargando a la peliazul en sus brazos. Los demás llevaron a Gohan a una habitación, donde Bulma se encargaría de cuidarlo.

A las dos horas, Bra despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y dolida por todo el cuerpo. Observó que estaba en su habitación ¿Cómo había llegado? Recordó el golpe que le proporcionó su papá. De nuevo su ira aumentaba-Bra...-Escuchó que la llamaban

Ella llevó sus ojos hasta esa persona y divisó a Pan sentada a los pies de su cama-¿Pan?-La morena asintió. Se sentía tan avergonzada y mal por haberle hecho eso a su amiga, jamás pensó pelear con ella-Pan yo...-

La hija de Videl la interrumpió-Bra ¿De verdad amas a mi papá?- Preguntó ella

Bra la miró por unos segundos y suspiró-Mucho- Respondió

-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?-

-No podía Pan, tenía miedo de como ibas a reaccionar-Contestó

-Y ya ves como reaccioné...Bra todavía no puedo creer...no caigo que hayas salido con mi papá... ¿Porqué con él?- Preguntó la morena

-¿Porqué con él?... Porque me di cuenta de su dulzura. Y que me comprendía cuando estaba mal o yo lo comprendía a él-Suspiró-Pan, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y eres la persona más importante de mi vida...-

-Sí pero...-

Siseó Bra, retomando la palabra-Sé que dije también que no renunciaría a él. Pero si tú me pides que me aleje...lo haré. No hablaré, ni me acercaré ni nada a él. Pero sólo si tú me lo pides- La peliazul sujetó sus manos, la decisión de alejarse de Gohan la lastimaba por dentro. Sin embargo era elegir entre la amistad de Pan o el amor de Gohan.

Pan la miró por unos segundos largos, sin decir palabra alguna-Bra, yo...

 **Lo cortaré ahí al capítulo jajaja. Díganme, ¿Les gustó? Un capítulo o dos capítulo más y termino la historia :( muy triste pero bueno. Igualemente estoy editando los capítulos por si quieres volver a leerla (Aunque creo que no :P). Saludos a todos y espero sus comentarios!**


	27. Chapter 27

Pan la miró por unos segundos largos, sin decir palabra alguna-Bra yo...yo no sé que decirte...es decir...eres mi mejor amiga y él mi papá. Sería muy raro verlos juntos-Explicó la nieta de Goku

-Lo sé, por eso si tú me pides que me aleje de él, lo haré. No te niego que me dolerá, porque realmente lo amo Pan. Pero no quiero perderte, no quiero perder tu amistad, no viviría sin ti. Sin tus risas, insultos, regaños, bromas, no podría vivir sin ello, Pan-La azabache la miró y después suspiró, meditando las palabras de su amiga peliazul-Sabes que lo siento mucho y que te pido todo el perdón del mundo. Pero en serio Pan, lo siento. No quiero perderte amiga, no quiero que te pelees con tu papá por mi culpa. No quiero que Videl me odie, lo siento Pan, créeme- Bra cubrió su rostro con sus manos, llorando a cantaros. Estaba muy dolida, ella siempre se creyó fuerte para cualquier situación, sin embargo se dio cuenta de su debilidad y la odiaba porque la hacía lucir frágil.

Pan acarició la cabellera de su amiga-Quiero lo mejor para mi papá, Bra y también para ti-Dio una pequeña risa-Juro Bra que jamás en la vida vi a mi papá tan feliz. Adoro verlo así-Respiró hondo y miró a la peliazul-Bra...¿Me prometes que lo harás feliz y no dañarás su corazón?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

Bra la observó sorprendida ¿Acaso su amiga aceptaba su relación? ¿Aceptaba que estuviese con su papá? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no por tristeza sino de alegría-Te lo prometo Pan, amo a tu papá y no lo dañaría, es más lo defendería de todo y de todos- Respondió. Pan sonrió-¿Me perdonas?-Preguntó Bra, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Pan la observó y una media sonrisa formó sus labios-Te perdono-Respondió y las dos amigas se abrazaron, llorando juntas.

Aunque para Pan iba a ser raro ver a su mejor amiga y papá juntos, pensaba en la felicidad de ellos.

Vio a su papá triste cuando su mamá no le prestaba atención, vio las veces que él quería llamar su atención y ella lo ignoraba. Escuchó cada suspiro de resignación y cada reflejo de frustración en su rostro por parte de él que ahora merecía ser feliz, que ahora merecía estar en calma.

Y aunque Bra jamás había sufrido por amor, sabía lo buena persona que era y sabía también que la peliazul lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo a su papá. Se merecían uno con el otro.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y divisaron a Marron asomando su rostro tras la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó la rubia

Pan y Bra se limpiaron las lágrimas-Sí-Contestó la peliazul

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó la hija de Krillin, sentándose a su lado.

-Muy bien, mucho mejor-Respondió sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Se arreglaron?-Pan y Bra se miraron y sonrieron, haciendo entender a Marron que así era. Las tres mejores amigas se abrazaron-¡Gracias a Dende y Kami! No soportaría verlas peleadas-Exclamó la rubia

-Nosotras tampoco, Marron-Dijo alegre Bra

-Entonces...¿Aceptaste la relación entre ella y tu papá?-Cuestionó Marron

Pan suspiró-Sí lo acepté, pero ya sabe que no debe dañar a mi papi-Advirtió la morena

Las tres rieron-No lo haría amiga-Y se abrazaron o través.

* * *

Gohan se despertó, sobresaltado y asustado. Miró a todos lados, sin comprender como había llegado allí y sin que le doliera todo el cuerpo después de que Vegeta le había dado tremenda golpiza.

Se recostó de nuevo y respiró hondo-Pensé que no te levantarías más, ya me estaba aburriendo-Gohan guió sus ojos a donde conducía esa voz y divisó a Vegeta apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Gohan tragó saliva-Sr Ve...Vegeta-Tartamudeó

-Hmph, ahora me dices señor después de la paliza que te di- Se acercó a la cama y lo observó

-Señor Vegeta yo...-

El príncipe lo interrumpió-Si no fuese porque Kakarato se metió en la pelea, te hubiese matado...-Gohan respiró hondo-Pero no lo hice y no por ti o tu papá, sino por mi hija-Dijo dándole la espalda y encaminándose a la puerta

-No entiendo-Musitó Gohan

Vegeta paró y lo miró de soslayo-Quiero a mi hija feliz y si tú lo haces, aceptaré la relación. Pero si la lastimas, juro que te mataré a ti y a quien se cruce en mi camino ¿Entendiste?-

Gohan asintió-Sí...Gracias Señor Vegeta-Agradeció el moreno alegre.

Vegeta sólo lo miró y salió de la habitación sin responder.

Gohan de nuevo se recostó ''Si no fuese porque Kakarato se metió en la pelea, te hubiese matado''. Entonces recordó...

 _Flashback_

 _-TE MATARÉ INSECTO-Gritaba Vegeta propinándole varias golpizas al hijo mayor de Goku_

 _-Señor Vegeta, amo a su hija y pelearía por ella-Exclamó el moreno_

 _-¡Entonces pelea!-Vociferó el príncipe sin darle tiempo de defenderse a Gohan. Golpeándolo brutalmente._

 _Gohan ya no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo, ya no le dolían los golpes de Vegeta. Su Ki disminuía y su fuerza se debilitaba._

 _Y cuando Vegeta le daría el último golpe mortal de su vida, alguien lo empujó, estampandolo contra la pared de Corporación. Él miró hacia arriba y divisó a su papá enfrentando al príncipe._

 _Fin Flashback_

Su papá apareció justo en el momento que Vegeta acabaría con él. No lo culpaba, se había enamorado de su hija menor, su princesa y él sabía lo importante que era Bra para Vegeta.

Suspiró ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos de él ahora? ¿Su hija estaría todavía enojada con él y Bra? Trató de levantarse y se detuvo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo Videl.

-Videl...-Musitó Gohan

 **Y lo dejaré ahí al capítulo jajaja espero que le haya gustado.**


	28. Chapter 28

-Videl...-Musitó Gohan, mirándola apenado y ruboroso. No sabía como mirarla después de todo lo que había pasado y la mujer reflejaba en su rostro enojo y tristeza.

-Hola Gohan-Saludó, entrando a la habitación y después quedando frente a la cama.

-Hola- Saludó él también

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó Videl, sin quitarle la mirada.

-Si, mucho mejor...-Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa-Gracias-Añadió

Videl medio sonrió y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Gohan-Escucha Gohan...-

El azabache la interrumpió-No Videl, escúchame tú. No quise herirte o causar tanto alboroto, yo...-

-Gohan...-Lo nombró-Déjame hablar a mi primero-Él asintió y retomó la conversación-Escucha Gohan, sé que nuestra relación ya no es la misma de antes, que hay mucha indiferencia entre nosotros y que apenas hablamos bien...-

-Videl yo...-

-¡Cállate Gohan y deja de interrumpirme!-Exclamó algo irritada y respirando hondo para calmarse-Sé también que cuando un matrimonio se deteriora, el hombre o la mujer busca otra compañía. Entonces...quisiera hacerte una pregunta-Se acercó más a la cama de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos-¿Porqué Bra? ¿Porqué ella?-

-Videl...-

-¡Videl nada!-Exclamó-Realmente no entiendo Gohan, realmente no entiendo. Hay tantas mujeres en el mundo y de tu misma edad ¿Y te fijas en Bra? ¿Jamás te pusiste a reflexionar en lo que pensarían o dirían de ti? Es increíble e imperdonable lo que haz hecho- La mujer se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y lo miró de nuevo, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes celestes-Sin embargo...soy la menos indicada para reprocharte por ello- Gohan la miró confuso, tratando de entender lo que había dicho la mujer- Gohan...-Sujetó sus manos-¿Te acuerdas que siempre me preguntabas que me pasaba? ¿Que porque estaba cambiada o fría, sea sentimental o intimidad?- Preguntó ella

-Sí-Respondió el hombre

Respiró hondo-Pues...conocí a otro hombre-

Gohan con sus ojos negros abiertos de par en par, meditó internamente la confesión de Videl. Lo engañó...lo había engañado, estuvo mucho tiempo carcomiéndose la cabeza, pensando en lo que había hecho mal, en qué se equivocaba o qué estaba mal en él, sin embargo jamás tuvo la culpa de nada. Fue un buen esposo, buscando el modo de salvar la relación, tratando de no perderla y ella ya tenía otro hombre a su lado.

Dejó de mirarla, respirando hondo y retirando sus manos que todavía ella sujetaba. Estaba enojado, y no por el simple hecho de que Videl tuviese un amante, sino porque perdió tiempo tratando de que el amor, la pasión, la ternura y cariño que se tenían no desapareciera o muriera. Haciendo preguntas y esperando respuestas que jamás llegaron o no eran acuerdo a ellas. Convenciéndose que todo volvería a ser como antes y serían una familia feliz...

Pero se equivocó.

Apareció otro hombre y la cautivó, como alguna vez él también lo había hecho.

La miró o través ¿Que haría?...¿Echarla o perdonarla?

Al fin y al cabo el también la engañó y con alguien a quien ella veía y trataba como una hija.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió, sujetando las manos pequeñas y delicadas de ella entre las suya-Videl... espero que seas muy feliz con la persona que ahora esta a tu lado- Dijo Gohan, con una pequeña sonrisa

Videl lo miró confundida-¿No te enojarás?-Le preguntó, tratando de entender el comportamiento y las palabras de él.

-Videl te hice lo mismo, también te engañé, a diferencia que tú lo hiciste primero-Los dos rieron y ella se sonrojó-Sin embargo, sé que en algún momento de tu vida te hice feliz y me deja tranquilo- Aseguró Gohan

Videl entre sollozos , rió y asintió-Sí lo hiciste, jamás me olvidaré y te agradezco por esos bellísimos momentos-

Gohan con su mano derecha limpió suavemente cada gota de lágrima que salían de los orbes celestes de ella-Quiero que sepas algo...siempre, pero siempre, serás mi primer amor, mi primer beso y mi primera vez. Yo también te agradeceré mi vida entera por ser una gran mujer y gran mamá de nuestra hermosa hija, que aún recuerdo con lujos y detalles cuando nos diste la noticia-Rieron de nuevo-Puedes confiar en mi y te deseo todo lo mejor, junto a ese suertudo hombre- Concluyó, dedicándole una sonrisa

Videl también le sonrió y se abrazaron.

-Espero que tú también seas feliz junto a Bra-Dijo, separándose-Aunque me costará tratarla como antes, les deseo lo mejor-Agregó la azabache

Gohan rió-Con el tiempo las cosas quizás, y si Kami quiere, volverán a la normalidad-Expresó

Se miraron una vez más y volvieron a abrazarse. Pese a los problemas que tuvieron por un tiempo, ahora que los dos estaban calmados, se deseaban felicidad mutuamente. Los dos comenzarían una vida nueva, con dos personas a quienes amaban mucho pero se apoyarían uno al otro, siempre.

Videl siempre sería bienvenida y parte de la familia, la invitarían a cada reunión o fiesta y a su compañero también.

Se separaron del abrazo y escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

* * *

Bra se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando aburridamente el techo y esperando a que su mamá viniese a decirle que ya podía ir a ver a Gohan.

Jugueteaba con sus dedos y tarareaba melodías para poder distraerse.

Soltó un bufido y ya sin paciencia de esperar a Bulma, se levantó de la cama hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y tras ella apareció su papá.

Bra lo miró sorprendida y a su vez molesta, la había golpeado y casi mataba a Gohan.

-Todavía no puedes levantarte- Dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Iré a ver a Gohan-Espetó Bra, pero cuando se levantó un fuerte mareo vino a ella y la obligó a sentarse

-Todavía no puedes levantarte y ya tendrás tiempo para verlo-Replicó el príncipe

-Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no-Murmuró ella, queriendo de nuevo levantarse

-Te diré todo lo que quiera, soy tu papá-Espetó Vegeta

-¡Un padre jamás golpea a su hija!-Exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia

-Lo hice para desmayarte-Respondió serio

-Sí, claro-Murmuró, descansando de nuevo en su cama

-Escúchame Bra y no me interrumpas mocosa-Ordenó Vegeta

-¿Qué?-

-No maté al mocoso de Gohan...por ti-

Bra lo miró sorprendida ¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Su papá no mató a Gohan por ella? Una oleada de ternura sintió al saber que él quería verla feliz y Gohan era el indicado.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó de nuevo, moldeando una pequeña sonrisa en sus pequeños y finos labios

-Lo que escucharte, si te hace feliz, bien. Pero cualquier daño que te cause, lo asesinaré ¿Entendiste?-A Vegeta le costaba decir todo aquello, estaba entregando a los brazos de otro hombre a su princesa y todavía la idea no lo llenaba de ''alegría''.

En dos segundos Bra, voló a abrazar a Vegeta, su rostro emanaba felicidad, sonreía hasta con los ojos. Le repetía mil veces gracias y aunque el hombre no la abrazaba, sentía su sonrisa.

Se alejó de él y detrás de la puerta apareció su mamá, diciéndole que ya podía ir con Gohan.

La peliazul de nuevo abrazó a Vegeta y después Bulma y salió de su habitación.

Cuando llegaba al cuarto donde se encontraba el azabache, sintió el ki de Videl dentro y temerosa y avergonzada golpeó la puerta, rogándole a Kami que no haya más discordia entre ellos.


End file.
